Danganronpa: Condemnation of the Guilty
by AGNerd-Bot
Summary: Sixteen youths from across Japan, each one guilty of a terrible crime, have been sent to Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility to serve their sentences. But there's a new warden in town, and the monstrous Monokuma isn't content to let them wait out their sentences. The Killing Game has started anew, and the Ultimate Card Shark, Kasumi Ahiru, is left to stumble her way through.
1. Wrapped in the Chains of Despair(Part 1)

**A/N:** FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS, I LAID DORMANT! NOW, I AM COME TO WREAK HAVOC ON THE WORLD ONCE MORE! TREMBLE BEFORE ME MORTALS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Hey guys, it's me again! Given I haven't written anything since... January of last year, I bet most of the folks who follow me thought I was dead. Yeah, I've been struggling a lot with getting some good ideas for Surging Tides, so apologies to everyone who was waiting for something there. I promise it's not dead, just dormant for now, so please bear with me.

So yeah, for the longest time, I've had a Danganronpa story in mind for a while, but I've only now really started the ball rolling. Several Danganronpa stories served as an inspiration when working on this, from Magorgle's Legacy of Despair story on ArchiveOfOurOwn, Brave Danganronpa: Coward's Paradise and Danganronpa: Twisted Truths on Tumblr, and Danganronpa: Despair Utopia from my good friends on DeviantArt. So if ya like the cut of this tale's gib, go check them out! And of course, thanks to my good friend Carbonated-James on DeviantArt for the awesome art of our protagonist, Kasumi Ahiru, the Ultimate Card Shark. Check out his page on DeviantArt if ya want more in his style. carbonated-james

For the story, there's gonna be some guidelines for folks:

Plain Speech - Third Person Perspective/General Dialogue

_(Parentheses + Italicized) _\- Kasumi's inner thoughts

_**Bold + Italicized**_ \- Onomotopoeia

**Bold **\- Important game text. Stuff like Kasumi's decisions. Decisions will be shown by a **(YES) **next to the choice selected. Important details like Ultimate Talents or Truth Bullets will also be highlighted in Bold.

**[Bold and Bracketed]** \- Chapter beginning and ending/Monokuma Theater

With all that out of the way, let's start the show!

* * *

The sound of a rumbling truck echoed around the dusty road. An armored car, heavily fortified, charged down the beaten path. The driver's face was hard as stone as he carried his cargo. Inside the truck was a single girl, clad in an orange jumpsuit. Her body was fairly average, a bit on the skinny side, admittedly, and her skin tone suggested that she didn't venture outside often. Her pale hair framed itself over one eye, and part of it stuck up in an odd cowlick. The girl looked boredly at the sealed doors of the truck, idly fiddling with her manacles binding her wrists.

_(My name is Kasumi Ahiru. And I'm soon to be a prisoner in one of the most sophisticated detention centers on earth. Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility. It's not your average prison. It's not enough to be a criminal to be sent here. This place is meant to house those with 'talent'. Those with gifts that can't afford to be wasted rotting away in a jail cell.)_

The prison's walls stretched so high, it was nearly impossible to see the top. The four watchtowers at every corner stood like silent sentries looming over its prisoners. At the front of the door was emblazoned the symbol of Hope's Peak Academy.

_(I heard a lot of rumors about what kinda folks are locked up in there. The Ultimate Revolutionary, who stirred up bloody revolts across Japan. An Ultimate Gunslinger who has no equal in her skill with her weapons. An Ultimate Thanatologist rumored to cross any line to advance the field. The Ultimate Drill Sergeant, the Ultimate Delivery Girl, the Ultimate Priest…)_

The car continued to make its way towards its destination, and idly, Kasumi began fiddling with her shackles, their clinking echoing out through the lonely box.

_(And then there's me. I'm considered the **Ultimate Card Shark**. It's not the most honest career choice, I'll admit… but it's one no one's ever matched me in. I've made a good living on the tables, and I've beaten the best of the best. ...for all the good it did me. I guess even the Ultimate Card Shark can't bluff her way out of everything. I'm still gonna be locked up for god knows how long. I guess there could be worse places to be… But there's also better.)_

**_CRASH!_**

_(I felt my world suddenly turn upside down. My body actually left my seat for a brief moment, before I plummeted back down just as fast.)_

Kasumi: G-ghh! What…? What's happening?!

_(Before I knew what had even happened, the car began turning over and over, tumbling like a dryer, and my body was forced to follow suit. Eventually, it came to a stop, and my head hit the back wall with a painful thud.)_

Kasumi: Nngh…

_(And then… nothing.)_

**[PROLOGUE]**

**[WRAPPED IN THE CHAINS OF GUILT]**

**[START]**

* * *

High-Pitched Voice: Attention, Prisoner!

_(Ugh… what happened? I remember that explosion, and then the truck turning over… and then nothing. Groggily, I pulled my head up, looking around the room. It was an interrogation room of some sort, bright lights shining down on me. Also in the room was a… wardrobe? That's weird. My handcuffs strapped me to a steel table, locking me in place.)_

High-Pitched Voice: Attention Prisoner!

_(There's that voice again. Sounds like nails on a chalkboard…)_

High-Pitched Voice: Upupupupu! Since you're finally awake, allow me to welcome you to Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility! You're the last person to wake up, sleepyhead, so get out there and get dressed!

_(With that, the voice disappeared with an audible click. Not too long after, my handcuffs unlocked, freeing up my arms after what felt like days. As I massaged my aching wrists, I looked back towards the wardrobe.)_

Kasumi: That voice told me to get dressed. Guess that's why the wardrobe is here.

_(I opened up the wardrobe, raising an eyebrow at the choice of clothing. First off was a white button-up shirt, and alongside it was a pair of black dress pants. Coupled with the shirt was a black waistcoat, with a breast pocket bearing the symbol of Hope's Peak Academy. There were also a pair of black shoes and white socks to match. Rounding everything off were four cufflinks, each shaped in a different suit of cards.)_

Kasumi: Well then. Guess they weren't kidding when they said they treat their prisoners well here.

_(As I began to change, I suddenly noticed something. Looking down at my right foot, there was a black and white ankle bracelet wrapped around my leg, beeping ominously.)_

Kasumi: That… wasn't there before, was it?

_(Tentatively, I poked at the device. It seemed to be made out of a durable material, but also incredibly light. Despite my prodding, it didn't seem to notice.)_

Kasumi: Weird… I guess it's some sort of tracking device they put on me when I was out.

_(Putting aside the strange machine strapped to my body, I changed into the outfit that was given to me by the facility. Miraculously, everything fit perfectly. Did they take my measurements while I was being transported? Either way, that voice told me to leave the room to meet everyone else, so I better get going. I'm already the last to wake up, apparently.)_

**Leave Room(YES)**

* * *

_(Placing my hand on the doorknob, I pushed open the door. Looking around, it seemed like I was in one of many rooms in a large hallway. Well, I guess I'd better explore around to try and find people.)_

Fast-Talking Girl: Scusemepardonmecomingthrough-!

Kasumi: Huh-GWAH!

_(Before I knew what had happened, something barreled into me at high speeds, knocking both me and the something to the ground.)_

Kasumi: Get… off…!

_(After untangling ourselves, I got a good look at the person who crashed into me. It was a girl my age, dressed in a uniform you'd see in a restaurant, white apron, white shirt, and white pants. Her blue hair was slicked back and away from her face, revealing her forehead, and out of the top of her head stuck out an antenna much like mine.)_

Kasumi: Mind telling me why you just nearly ran me over?!

Fast-Talking Girl: OhI'mreallysorryaboutthatIguessIdidn'twarnyouintime-

Kasumi: Wh-huh?

Fast-Talking Girl: AnywaysI'mAiyaAoyamatheUltimateDeliveryGirlandthisniceladywhocallsherselftheFormerUltimate-

_(So… many… words…)_

Fast-Talking Girl: -andanywaysthat'showIendedupinthisjailinthefirstplacesorryIcanttalkanymoreIgottago-!

Kasumi: WAIT!

_(The girl suddenly stopped mid-ramble, looking at me in confusion.)_

Fast-Talking Girl: What? What's wrong?

Kasumi: Slow down! Geez, I didn't understand anything you were saying!

_(The girl blinked twice, before blushing a bit.)_

Fast-Talking Girl: Oh-whoops! Sorry! I sometimes talk so much that I forget to slow down! My granddadsaysIgotitfrommymombutifyouaskmeIgotitfromhimtheoldchatterbox-

Kasumi: …

Aiya: Aaaaand I'm doing it again. Sorry about that! I'm Aiya! Aiya Aoyama! Anyways, I'm the **Ultimate Delivery Girl**! Life in the fast lane's what I'm all about! What about you?

Kasumi: My name's Kasumi Ahiru, the Ultimate Card Shark, and-

Aiya: Cool-cool! Anyways, I gotta go get the others!

Kasumi: W-wait, what?! Others?! For what?!

Aiya: Oh yeah, one of the other prisoners asked me to tell everyone to meet in the main hall for something! She's really nice! You'd like her! Anyways, gotta go!

Kasumi: Wait, but-!

_(Before I could get another word in edgewise, the girl vanished from my sight in a literal blink of an eye, leaving me alone. So… Aiya Aoyama, huh? A bigger chatterbox I've never met. Still, she seems friendly enough. Maybe I should explore around a bit, see what other people are locked up with me.)_

**Go to Main Hall**

**Go to Dining Hall**

**Wander the Halls(YES)**

_(Well, if I wander around here for long enough, I'm bound to find someone.)_

* * *

_(After walking through the hallways aimlessly, I eventually saw another person. It was a svelte girl, very much the idea of a 'cool beauty' archetype you find in manga. Her pitch-black hair ran all the way down to her back in a ponytail, and a pair of old-fashioned spectacles hung on her face. A pair of dark jeans hugged her hips, and a pink button-up shirt ran up all the way to her neck. Strapped to her hips were two holsters, with two pistols gleaming menacingly in the light. Despite her intimidating weaponry, she leaned against a wall casually smoking a wood pipe.)_

**Talk to Smoking Girl(YES)**

**Keep Walking**

Kasumi: Hey there!

Smoking Girl: Why, hello there… *puff* How's it going?

Kasumi: Hack! Blech!

_(Who blows smoke in someone's face like that?!)_

Smoking Girl: You okay? You look sick there, sweetie.

Kasumi: I'm… *cough cough* I'm fine.

_(Sweetie? The hell?)_

Kasumi: Anyways… I'm Kasumi Ahiru, the Ultimate Card Shark. I figured I'd go around and introduce myself to the other folks here.

Shiya: Ah, I see. I'm Shiya Shikibane, the **Ultimate Gunslinger**. But you can just call me Shiya, sweetie.

(Again with the 'sweetie' talk…)

Shiya: I know my babies look scary, but don't worry. I wouldn't hurt a pretty face like yours.

_(Babies… she means her guns? Before I could process the odd words, Shiya suddenly leaned in, smiling a predatory grin.)_

Shiya: And my, my, my… your face is so very, very pretty…

_(Whoa, hey! Personal space, please!)_

Kasumi: Riiiiiigggghhht… I'm just gonna go now.

Shiya: Hope we see each other again. I'd hate to miss you for long, sweetie!

_(Shiya Shikibane, Ultimate Gunslinger. She seems pretty normal, though a bit of a self-styled Casanova it seems. Though something about her is just… off.)_

**Go to Main Hall**

**Go to Dining Hall(YES)**

**Go to Courtyard**

**Wander the Halls More**

_(That reminds me… I haven't eaten since… I actually don't know when I last ate.)_

* * *

_(Walking around the first floor, I eventually bumbled my way into the kitchen. There were already two people in there, both boys. The first was a boy sitting at a table, a pair of drumsticks in his hands, tapping out a rhythm. He was wearing tattered blue jeans and a green shirt bearing the name of… actually, I wouldn't know what band, since it was in a language that wasn't Japanese, but there was a man standing in front of a star, all within a white circle. Wrapped around his head was a yellow bandana, a shock of blonde hair just peeking over the top. The other one was squatted down against a pillar boredly leafing through a novel. He looked as pale as death itself, but his hair was a pure black. He wore a formal black suit and white tie, though it seemed to be caked in dirt and… was that blood?!)_

**Talk to Noisy Boy**

**Talk to Potential Zombie(YES)**

**Go to Kitchen**

**Go back into the Halls**

_(I strode over to the somber-looking man in the suit. The boy looked up from his novel, his sunken eyes seeming to judge me… but for what?)_

Kasumi: Hi there, I'm Kasumi Ahiru. I'm the Ultimate Card Shark. You?

Potential Zombie: …

_(Not much of a talker, are you?)_

Potential Zombie: Interesting. Judging by the way you fill your clothes, I could tell that you lived in a state of poverty for some time… the slight scarring on your hand suggests that you've broken a knuckle or two, perhaps in a fight…

Kasumi: H-huh?!

Kira: Perhaps you were an orphan? Or did you in fact live in a more abusive household? Either way, you've seemed to make quite a turnaround in your life, and at such a young age…

_(Almost on instinct, I clenched my fists, and my eyes narrowed as he continued to talk.)_

Kasumi: What. Are. You. Doing.

Potential Zombie: Oh. My apologies. I find it interesting to see how a person's lived their life to see how they will die.

Kasumi: To see… how they'll die?

Kira: Yes. My name is Kira Watanabe. I am the **Ultimate Thanatologist**. Thanatology, or by its less scientific name, deathlore, is centered around the mechanics and philosophies behind the dead. It's quite fascinating.

Kasumi: I… see…

_(Everything about this guy has my instincts running on overdrive… and it's not just because of his prying.)_

Kasumi: So… you work with dead bodies and stuff? That's pretty interesting. Seems kind of lonely, though.

Kira: Quite the opposite. The dead are far better company than the living… They do not judge… they do not gawk… they're… calm and quiet. Perfect listeners.

_(…I'm frightened.)_

Kira: Don't you agree, Ahiru-san? After all… you seem like the type who's had experience with the dead.

Kasumi: …I have to go.

Kira: Hmph. Indeed.

_(With that, Kira went back to reading his book. The Ultimate Thanatologist… He's perceptive, that's for sure, but also far too nosy… I'd best keep my distance when I can. I'd like to keep some secrets to myself.)_

**Talk to Noisy Boy(YES)**

**Go to Kitchen**

**Go back into the Halls**

_(I strode over to the teenager in the bandana, though he didn't seem to be paying attention as he tapped out a rhythm on the tables.)_

_**BRATATATATATATATA!**_

Kasumi: Hi there, I'm-!

_**BRATATATATATATATA!**_

Kasumi: Hey, I'm-!

_**BRATATATATATATATA!**_

_(He's completely lost in the rhythm… Maybe if I tap his shoulder, I'll get his attention?)_

**_POKE!_**

Noisy Boy: GAH!

_(The kid jumped nearly a foot in the air, and his face made it look like he nearly had a heart attack. He began chastising me in a language I didn't understand at all, but from his facial expressions, he seemed afraid. Guess I scared him more than I thought.)_

Kasumi: Sorry, sorry! It's just that I'm… Uh… I can't understand you.

_(As if realizing that I couldn't understand anything he was saying, the boy held up a finger. Setting down his drumsticks, he pulled out a book from his back pocket, before flipping through the pages for a few minutes. Seemingly contented with what he had found, he flashed a smile.)_

Noisy Boy: Felicitations, my good woman! A thousand concessions for my thunderous acoustics! Mayhaps I can request your appellation?

_(…what.) _

Kasumi: Do… do you want to know my name?

Noisy Boy: Precisely! Perchance can you give my your sobriquet?

Kasumi: Erm… sure? I'm Kasumi Ahiru. I'm the Ultimate Card Shark. You?

Max: Ah! My designation is the **Super High School Level Drummer**! My nom de gurre, as it were, is Maximilian Grohl. Within my place of residence, however, my agnomen is 'Roach'.

_(Roach? As in the bug? Wouldn't expect a guy who talks like this to have that kind of nickname.)_

Kasumi: So… Max, right? What's with the weird speaking style? It's really… archaic.

_(At that, the boy's face fell slightly, and he nervously began tapping his drumsticks together.)_

Max: Ah, yes. That. I must confess, Japanese is not my initial language. ...nor is it my tertiary language. I hail from the country of the United States of America. I am an extralocal scholar, you see. This meager lexicon is all I have to communicate with.

_(Ah… that explains the old-fashioned language. But that does raise another question…)_

Kasumi: Hey, Max. If you can't speak Japanese… why did you decide to go to a Japanese Institution? Don't they have American jails?

_(The boy immediately stiffened, and his face soon resembled that of a deer in headlights.)_

Max: …if it's all the same to you, Miss Ahiru, that's something I'd rather not divulge at this hour.

_(Jeez, talk about a shift in attitude. Before I could pry further, Max had resumed his drumming. Seems like he's not gonna talk further about that. A foreign exchange student, huh? Well seems like he's got a few skeletons in his closet. Wonder if I'll ever see them for myself.)_

**Go into Kitchen(YES)**

**Go back into the Halls**

_(Right. Food.)_

* * *

_(I walked into the kitchen, still hungry for something to eat, until a stench like an entire garage slapped me in the face full-force. It was like someone was waterboarding me with gasoline. My hands immediately flew to my face as I tried my best not to break down into coughing. There was only one person there, a boy clad in a dark green longcoat was standing over the stove, whistling merrily to himself. He had a similarly patrol cap on his head, covering a shaggy mess of brown hair. On the brim of his hat was a set of tinted blue goggles, and on his feet were a set of black military boots.)_

**Talk to Lethal Chef(YES)**

**Get the hell out**

_(Ducking my head back out to take one more breath of clean air, I made my way over to the boy, keeping sure to cover my mouth as I did.)_

Kasumi: Hello? Hello? Is someone there?

_(The boy in black turned around, beaming widely at me, extending a hand that I shook.)_

Hachiro: Ah, come in, come in! How are you doing? I am Hachiro Katsuo! Leader of the Amaryllis Corps and the **Ultimate Revolutionary**!

Kasumi: My name's Kasumi Ahiru. Ultimate Card Shark. It's nice to meet you.

_(The Amaryllis Corps? Wait… I know that name! They're one of the most dangerous anarchist groups in the country… And this guy's their leader?! So what he's cooking… Oh crap.)_

Kasumi: So… uh, Hachiro-kun. What exactly are you doing in the kitchen?

Hachiro: Well, isn't it obvious? I'm making napalm!

_(...WHAT?!)_

Kasumi: N-napalm?! What the hell are you doing that for?!

Hachiro: I have a rebellion to lead! I have a group of followers who needs guidance from their leader! I can't just leave them to be abandoned at the mercy of wolves!

_(THAT'S NOT THE PART I'M CONCERNED ABOUT, YOU IDIOT!)_

Kasumi: I-isn't it dangerous to cook napalm in your kitchen? What if you set everything here on fire?

Hachiro: Oh that? Don't worry! I'm just boiling the gasoline, so so long as we don't set off a spark like a toaster or anything to ignite the fumes, we'll be fine!

_(This guy is gonna get me, and probably a bunch of other people, killed.)_

Hachiro: By the way, you seem like a fairly interesting character. Ever consider joining the Amaryllis Corps? With your help, we'll overthrow the corrupt and bring power back to the people!

Kasumi: !

_(Wait, I didn't sign up to be conscripted into a war! Before I could protest, the Ultimate Revolutionary leaned in, glaring at me in anger.)_

Hachiro: What's wrong? Do you not agree with my corps and their beliefs? Perhaps you side with the tyrants and wolves who run this world? If so, then by default you are my enemy.

_(Great, now he's grilling me! I gotta talk my way outta this one and fast…)_

Kasumi: …silence your tongue fool.

Hachiro: What?! How dare you-

_(I leaned in to Hachiro, grabbing him by the back gently, whispering to his ear.)_

Kasumi: Don't you realize we are in no position for theatrics and boldness? We are trapped in this prison, there are likely guards monitoring us all from the outset. If they deem your creation of napalm as no threat, they clearly deem us not worthy of that much surveillance.

Hachiro: ! In that case…

Kasumi: Yes. We can escape and overthrow the lazy government wolves soon enough, but only if you keep quiet, fool!

Hachiro: …I like the way you think, Kasumi Ahiru. Perhaps I was wrong about the kind of person you were.

_(Phew! He bought it!)_

Kasumi: And I you, commander. I wish you the best in your endeavors.

_(And for the love of all that is holy, leave me out of it! So… that was Hachiro Katsuo. Definitely someone who you don't want on your bad side… But he also seems pretty easy to trick. After leaving the kitchen, I was back in the hallways, left with several more options on where to go.)_

**Go to Main Hall**

**Go to Courtyard(YES)**

**Wander the Halls More**

_(I still have some time to kill. Wonder what the courtyard here's like. Maybe I'll meet some normal people for a change.)_

* * *

_(I made my way to the courtyard, and I nearly had to close my eyes due to the intense rays of the sun. The entire area was impressively large, with several meters of space to wander around, relax, or exercise. On either end of the courtyard were two basketball hoops, covered with dirt to serve as a makeshift court. Within, there were quite a few people sitting around. The first was a blonde girl, clad in an impressive-looking black fur coat. Her blue button-up shirt showed off her impressive figure, exposing the upper half of her chest and her stomach, and her black pants hugged her hips tightly. Perched on her head was a pair of dark sunglasses, and her black boots completed her ensemble. She seemed to be observing the others from a distance, constantly darting her eyes around nervously, as if afraid of being caught. The second was a mountain of a man, clad in a form-fitting black shirt. The sleeves were torn straight off, showing off an impressive set of tattoos and his bulging muscles. His black beard and surprisingly well-kept hair contrasted well with the tanned tone of his body while he performed various stretches and exercises. Makes sense with how well built he is. Finally, there was one more boy, seated near the back corner of the room. His entire frame was dangerously skinny, almost like he could snap in half at any moment. His body was sickly looking, and his hair was almost completely white as it framed his calm face. He was clad in a pure white kimono, and a symbol I didn't recognize was emblazoned on his clothing.)_

**Talk to Stalking Artist**

**Talk to Sleeveless Giant**

**Talk to Meditating Boy(YES)**

**Go Back Into the Halls**

_(I decided to walk over to the boy in the kimono. His face was complete and utter calm, and his eyes were completely shut. Upon closer inspection, he was dangerously skinny, almost skin and bones. Would it kill you to eat a sandwich, buddy?)_

Meditating Boy: Actually, the reason why I am so emaciated is because of illness.

Kasumi: Wah!

_(I nearly fell flat on the floor in surprise. Is this guy a mind reader or-)_

Meditating Boy: I just have good intuition, simple as that.

_(...sure.)_

Kasumi: Um, sorry for staring at first. I guess that was kinda rude of me. The name's Kasumi. Kasumi Ahiru, the Ultimate Card Shark.

Meditating Boy: Hmph. A title gained from being a liar and a cheat. What wonderful company.

_(H-hey! You don't see me making fun of you for your talent!)_

Kasumi: Tch. So what about you? What's your talent?

Ryuunosuke: My name is Ryuunosuke Harada. And my talent…

_(The boy pulled out a sword from behind his back, thankfully still concealed within its hilt, and set it down in front of him.)_

Ryuunosuke: Is the **Ultimate Samurai**.

_(…okay, that's actually really impressive)_

Ryuunosuke: Though I have been ill since my birth, as the eighth heir to the Harada family name, I have trained myself, mind, body, and soul to claim my title. Which is far more than a dirty rat like you can lay claim to, I presume.

_(Why you… arrogant… smug…)_

Ryuunosuke: Your filthy little talent tells me all I need to know about you. And all I need to know is that you're not one to be trusted. Now. Let me be.

_(With that, he put away his sword, returning to his meditation. Ryuunosuke Harada… He's definitely self-assured. Seems to me that in his eyes, I'm just a dirty rat… Well, if he doesn't want me around, it's fine by me.)_

**Talk to Stalking Artist**

**Talk to Sleeveless Giant(YES)**

**Go Back Into the Halls**

_(I decided to walk over to the massive bearded man. Up close, I realized that black shirt he was wearing was actually a cassock with the sleeves torn off. Judging by the white collar around his neck, it seems that this giant was actually a priest of some sort. As he continued performing his exercises, I decided to speak)_

Kasumi: Ahem.

Sleeveless Giant: Hold on, I'll be with ya in just a moment! 99… 100! Booyah!

_(Finishing up his latest series of stretches, the man turned to me and… wow. He's a lot taller up close.)_

Akio: Sup? The name's Akio Saishi! I'm the **Ultimate Priest**!

Kasumi: R-right. My name's Kasumi Ahiru, and I'm the Ultimate Card Shark.

Akio: Kasumi Ahiru, is it? That's a damn fine name! And a damn fine talent to boot!

_(He's a lot more… casual than what I expected the Ultimate Priest to be.)_

_**THWACK!**_

_(A powerful hand slammed into my back, nearly knocking me over.)_

Kasumi: Hgck!

Akio: So, Kasumi! How's life treatin' ya? You doin' good? Eatin' right and all that?

Kasumi: Y-yeah…

_(God, he hits like a truck!)_

Akio: That's good! Glad to hear that! Hey, by the way, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Yeah?

Akio: I know it's a bit of a bummer that we're stuck in a prison, but look on the bright side, eh?

_(Bright side…? Where's this coming from?)_

Akio: Sure it stinks we're trapped here, but it could be worse. Maybe you could make some new friends, eh? No one here knows anyone, so this could be the start of something great.

_(Wow… he's like a completely different person now…)_

Kasumi: I… thanks. I think I needed that. But… where's this coming from all of a sudden.

Akio: Hey, you looked a little gloomy, so I figured I'd say something to cheer you up.

Kasumi: …thanks, Akio-kun. You're a pretty good guy.

Akio: That's the spirit! C'mere, Kasumi!

Kasumi: WHOA!

_(Before I knew it, I was suddenly pulled forward into a practically inescapable headlock, with Akio's free hand playfully grinding my head down in a powerful noogie.)_

Akio: GAHAHAHAHAHA! I gotta feeling that we're gonna get along just fine, Kasumi!

_(GUH! Ch-choking! Not… breathing! Vision…! Going dark…!)_

Akio: Anyways, it was nice ta meet ya, Kasumi! Gonna try and find some other folks to talk to! Be seein' ya!

_**WHUMP!**_

_(My body hit the floor painfully, and the muscular priest ambled away, whistling happily to himself. I shakily got to my feet, taking in big gulps of air. So… that's the Ultimate Priest, huh? Pretty friendly, if a bit overbearing… How did a guy like him get carted off to a place like this?)_

**Talk to Stalking Artist(YES)**

**Go Back Into the Halls**

_(I walked over to the fur-clad artist. She seemed occupied in drawing something, so she didn't notice me. Realizing that she probably wouldn't realize I was there if I kept quiet, I raised a fist to my mouth.)_

Kasumi: Ahem.

Stalking Artist: E-eep!

_(Whoa, jumpy aren't we?)_

Stalking Artist: H-how long have you been there?

Kasumi: I just got here, actually. What're you working on?

Stalking Artist: U-um… Well, I…

_(It's hard to believe a girl that looks like this is such a wallflower… It's honestly surreal.)_

Stalking Artist: H-here… I-it's not finished…

_(I gently took the notebook. There were three figures on the paper. The skinny boy in the kimono. The muscular man in black. And me. The poses were all incredibly lifelike, almost leaping off the pages with the detail they held.)_

Stalking Artist: Erm… I'm sorry it's not that good. Just a rough sketch.

Kasumi: Are you kidding me?! This is amazing! I wish I could draw this good!

Stalking Artist: E-eh?! You really think so?

_(She began to blush nervously, smiling for the first time since I've met her.)_

Kasumi: Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. My name's Kasumi, Kasumi Ahiru. I've been walking around trying to get to know everyone. Mind if I get your name?

Margot: O-oh, right! My name is Margot Sanders. Th-they call me the **Ultimate Fashion Designer**.

_(With art this good, I'd believe it.)_

Margot: I'm a foreign exchange student from Germany. I don't know people here that well, but… I've heard that the fashion industry in Japan is so astounding, so I had to come here in order to see for myself. But… I'm now locked in a miserable prison… But at least I have subjects like you to draw. I-I'd actually love to use you as a model sometime…

_(Model? Hmmmm… well 'Ultimate Fashionista' doesn't seem to have a bad ring to it…)_

Kasumi: I'm flattered, honestly. But I think I'll stick with being the Ultimate Card Shark. It was nice to meet you, Margot-chan!

Margot: O-oh! Th-thank you, Kasumi! I-It was a pleasure to meet you too!

_(Huh. That was honestly the most pleasant conversation I've had so far. That's a first. So, Margot Sanders, the Ultimate Fashion Designer. She's pretty friendly, but she's also a bit of a nervous wreck. Still… she's also a prisoner like me. So she's probably got something to hide…)_

**Go to Main Hall**

**Go to Library**

**Wander the Halls More(YES)**

_(I have nothing left to do here. Guess I'll explore around, see what's going on.)_

* * *

_(After walking around aimlessly once more, I ended up finding another person standing in the halls. It was another girl, wearing a red baseball cap that loudly emblazoned the name 'Samegawa' on the front. She wore a white skirt around her waist, and a red sports jacket served as her top. Around her neck was a silver bead necklace that shone in the dim lights, and on her shoulder hung bright blue purse. She was currently messing around on her phone, grumbling in annoyance as she tried to get it to work.)_

**Talk to Hat-Wearing Girl(YES)**

**Keep Walking**

Hat-Wearing Girl: Stupid… piece of crap won't work…

Kasumi: Hey there. My name's Kasumi Ahiru. I'm just going around trying to introduce myself. Mind if I ask your name?

_(At that, the hatted girl put her phone into her purse. She turned towards me, pointing to herself.)_

Hat-Wearing Girl: Huh? Sorry, were you talking to me?

Kasumi: Yeah. I wanted to get your name.

Hat-Wearing Girl: …pfft! Ahahahahaha! Alright, nice joke, buddy! I needed a laugh after the crappy day I've been having!

Kasumi: Erm… Joke?

_(Her face suddenly contorted into a look of complete bafflement.)_

Hat-Wearing Girl: Y-you're kidding me! You've never heard of me! Come on, lady, don't you know who I am?

Kasumi: Erm… the Ultimate Baseball Star?

Hat-Wearing Girl: AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! This is stupid! This is so freaking stupid! I'm a global phenomenon! I'm one of the all-stars of the modern world! How could you not have heard of the wonderful me!

_(Who the heck is this chick, and why is she so obsessed with people knowing who she is? This is seriously getting annoying.)_

Kasumi: So… who are you then?

Achiko: I'm Achiko freaking Samegawa! The **Ultimate Pinball Wizard**! Don't you watch the news or something?!

_(Well excuuuuse me, princess! I wasn't aware pinball was regarded as such a big deal.)_

Achiko: *sigh* I guess it can't be helped… I guess not everyone has been exposed to the wonderful me…

_(Wow… A bigger ego I have never met.)_

Achiko: Well, consider it your lucky day! You've managed to encounter the Goddess of Pinball herself! Perhaps you should consider bowing before the wonderful me!

_(I thought she was a wizard, now she's a goddess? Sheesh.)_

Kasumi: That's nice… but I think I'll pass for now.

Achiko: Wait, maybe you'd be interested in a photo op with the wonderful me? Or I can give you an autograph! I think I have some glossies in my purse!

_(While she began fiddling around with the contents of her purse, I quickly decided to get while the getting was good. Achiko Samegawa, huh? Gotta say, for a talent like hers, she's got a big ego. I just hope I don't have to talk to her as much…)_

**Go to Main Hall**

**Go to Library(YES)**

_(There's still one other room I haven't been to yet before I have to go to the main hall. The Library. Might as well see if anyone's there that I missed.)_

* * *

_(The doors to the library were absolutely massive. On either side of the doors were statues in the shape of… a teddy bear? The bear was black and white, and on the right side, its eyes were a menacing red. I guess it's the mascot of this place or something. Creepy. Brushing the bears aside, I pushed the doors open. The library was impressively massive, with scores of books lining the walls everywhere. The place was divided into two floors. On the top floor were two people, one, a nerdy-looking boy, his pen pressed against his lips as he looked around in thought. On his face were a pair of spectacles, and his hair was a pale lavender color. Around his neck was a warm-looking dark green scarf, matching the green sweater he wore. To round things out, he wore dark jeans, and on his fingers were an assortment of rings. Sitting next to him was a dark-skinned girl clad in a form-fitting red jumpsuit with white accents. Her brown hair was a mess, going down to the small of her back, likely due to the red helmet set aside next to her. She leaned against the boy, eyes closed as she faded away to dreamland. I guess they know each other. On the main floor, there were two other kids. The first was an annoyed-looking girl, constantly clacking away on her keyboard. She was clad in a blue business suit and white button-up, with a light blue tie hanging around her neck loosely. Her brown hair had several bright blue streaks in it, with a metal hairband pushing her hair away from her eyes. On her face, oddly enough, was something akin to a scouter you'd see in anime or something. The second kid was… really short. Like, his head would line up with my stomach. He was clad in a blue button-up shirt and brown slacks, and around his neck was a red tie, with small blue Zs dotting it. His hair was a bright red, befitting his angry personality as he punched and kicked a window in frustration.)_

**Talk to Couple**

**Talk to Tech-Savvy Girl**

**Talk to Short Kid(YES)**

**Leave**

_(Well, this is the dumbest decision I've made all day. Against my better judgement, I walked over to the boy, still in the middle of punching the window.)_

Angry Midget: GOD! FUCKING! DAMN! JAIL! AAAAUUUUUGH!

Kasumi: Erm…

Angry Midget: WHAT?!

_(Automatically, the boy turned on his heel, glaring at me in rage. If there was ever someone in need of anger management classes, it'd definitely be this guy.)_

Kasumi: Erm… hey there. I'm Kasumi Ahiru. I'm the Ultimate Card Shark. I've just been going around trying to get to know folks around here.

_(At that, his expression softened, if only slightly.)_

Yuuto: Oh. Is that all? Well fine, if it'll get ya ta buzz off. The name's Yuuto Odayaka. And I'm the…

(He muttered the last part under his breath, the most quiet I've ever heard him.)

Kasumi: I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.

Yuuto: I said! I'm the…

Kasumi: Um, sorry, could you say that again?

Yuuto: I FUCKING SAID I'M THE **ULTIMATE BED TESTER**, OKAY?!

_(His voice shifted so much in tone that I had to take a step back for my ears. As his voice continued to ring in my ears, Yuuto gave me a scathing look.)_

Yuuto: There. Ya fucking happy, bitch?

_(He's like an angry chihuahua. It's almost kind of adorable.)_

Kasumi: Yeah… sorry about that. So… Ultimate Bed Tester, huh? That's honestly kinda cute!

Yuuto: Cute…?

_(That… was the wrong thing to say, wasn't it.)_

Yuuto: Cute. CUTE?! YA CALLING ME A PLUSHIE OR SOMETHING, LADY?!

Kasumi: N-no, I didn't mean it like that, I mean-

Yuuto: YA WANT CUTE?! I'LL SHOW YA CUTE!

**_THWACK!_**

Kasumi: GUHOH! SON OF A-

_(Immediately, I collapsed to the ground, clutching my stomach in pain. For a little guy, he's got an impressive left hook…)_

Kasumi: Ooouuuuggghhh…

Yuuto: That'll learn ya, bitch!

_(With that, the boy walked off, grumbling angrily to himself. So… Yuuto Odayaka, the Ultimate Bed Tester. …ow. Maybe the next people I talk to won't be so… violent.)_

**Talk to Couple(YES)**

**Talk to Tech-Savvy Girl**

**Leave**

_(I decided to walk up the stairway to the next floor. There sat the man and woman I saw before, the man still dutifully taking notes on a notepad, and the woman still snoring away, oblivious to the world around her.)_

Kasumi: H-

_(The boy looked up immediately, and automatically, he got to his feet, ignoring the girl's head falling against the bench behind him. Instantly he was in my face, pen to pad.)_

Kasumi: W-what the-?

Invasive Boy: Interesting… Very interesting!

_(Suddenly, he grabbed me by the hand, before he began to move me around in various poses, taking notes all the way.)_

Invasive Boy: Judging by the symbols on your clothing, I'd assume your talent involves cards of some sort. Ultimate Gambler perhaps? Ultimate Croupier?

Kasumi: Ultimate Card Shark, actually-WHOA!

_(Suddenly, he let go, and I nearly fell back down the stairs, just barely avoiding potentially splitting my head open by grabbing the nearby railing. The boy had already returned to his seat, looking over his notes.)_

Invasive Boy: Card Shark! Fascinating! Yes, yes, this will do nicely!

Kasumi: Hey, what gives! You just pose me around like a doll and leave?

Invasive Boy: Yes, yes, I've gotten the information I need, you can leave.

_(I could feel my eyebrow begin to twitch. He nearly got me killed, and that's all he has to say? I began to open my mouth to protest, before a yawn suddenly interrupted my thoughts.)_

Sleepy Girl: Uuuuhhhh… Shuei-kuuuuun… what's with all the noise…?

Invasive Boi: A-ah! Yoshino-chan! Did I wake you?

_(The sleepy girl slowly rose, letting out another yawn. Boredly, she sent me a smile.)_

Sleepy Girl: Sorry about that. Was Shuei-kun up to his usual antics again?

Kasumi: Usual… antics?

Sleepy Girl: *yawn* Yeah… as the **Ultimate Mangaka**, Shuei-kun's always looking for more and more sources of inspiration. You just happened to catch his eye, Miss Card Shark.

Kasumi: My name's Kasumi, actually. Kasumi Ahiru.

Sleepy Girl: I like Miss Card Shark better. Don't you, Shuei-kun?

Invasive Boy: It's certainly more inspired than 'Kasumi' as a name.

_(What's wrong with my name again?!)_

Kasumi: Gee. Thanks. So who are you two? Do you know each other?

Shuei: I am Shuei Moritaka! Master of the quill! Artisan of the printed page! The decade's greatest mangaka! And you seem to be the perfect muse for my next work!

Yoshino: I'm Yoshino Rei. 'm the **Ultimate Racer**. And he's my boyfriend.

Shuei: Since childhood, our linkage of souls has never been severed! Our bond is unbreakable!

_(Ah, they're dating. No wonder they know each other. Yoshino pecked Shuei on the cheek, before laying back down, leaning against his shoulder as she drifted off to dreamland once again. It was honestly really sweet to see them together. I decided to leave them be, looking to see if there was anyone else that I needed to talk with.)_

**Talk to Tech-Savvy Girl(YES)**

**Leave**

_(I walked up to the girl with the computer, her fingers darting across the keys at incredible speeds. Her eyes were laser-focused on whatever she was doing, not even bothering to spare me a glance.)_

Tech-Savvy Girl: …do you mind? I'm busy right now. I don't want to have any distractions.

Kasumi: Oh, sorry about that.

Tech-Savvy Girl: …

Kasumi: …so, what's your name?

_(The girl sighed in annoyance, before adjusting the blue tie around her neck.)_

Tech-Savvy Girl: If I talk with you, will you please leave me alone?

Kasumi: Erm, sorry about that. Sure.

Keiko: My name is Keiko Tokei. I'm the **Ultimate Statistical Analyst**. Data and information are my specialty, and I have it on record that in the world of business, I reign queen.

Kasumi: It's nice to meet you, Kei-san, I'm-

Keiko: Don't call me that.

Kasumi: Huh?

Keiko: Don't call me Kei-san. We're acquaintances at best, and I'd rather not have people call me by any cutesy pet names here.

_(Wow. She's cold.)_

Keiko: Now that introductions are out of the way, I have business to attend to.

_(With that, she went back to her keys, clicking away. Curious, I decided to lean over to see what she was doing.)_

Kasumi: …are you playing Minesweeper?

Keiko: LEAVE.

Kasumi: Er, sorry!

_(Keiko Tokei. Every single bit of business-like as you'd expect her to be. Would it kill her to be a bit more friendly, though?)_

**Go to Main Hall(YES)**

_(Welp… I've explored pretty much everywhere I can. Guess I'll go back to the Main Hall where everyone's supposed to meet.)_

* * *

_(The main hall was, as expected, absolutely massive. Black and white tiles dotted the area. In the back, there was a massive fountain, with the same strange bear that was positioned near the library raising his arms and spitting out water from his mouth. Gross. While most of the folks there were familiar, there were two people that I didn't recognize. The first was a boy in a brown shirt and lighter brown slacks, a green apron over his clothes. He nervously looked around, fiddling with his sandy blonde hair. The second was a green-haired girl clad in the same orange prisoner's outfit. Her jacket was left hanging off of her shoulders revealing a simple yellow t-shirt underneath. In her hands was a shining golden trumpet which she was in the midst of inspecting.)_

**Talk to Fidgety Boy(YES)**

**Talk to Orange-Clad Girl**

_(It seemed like the boy wasn't in the middle of talking to anyone, so I decided to introduce myself.)_

Kasumi: Hey there, I'm-

Fumio: Oh! Good morning! My name's Fumio Hojo! What's going on? What would you like to order?

Kasumi: Order? Come again?

Fumio: …ah, crap, I automatically went into 'barista mode' again, didn't I? Sorry about that. When your job's centered around taking orders, it's kinda hard to get out of that mindset.

Kasumi: Oh, that's fine! So, I take it you're a barista then?

Fumio: Not just any barista! The **Ultimate Barista**! There's never bean anyone quite like me in a long time!

_(Bean…? Was that a pun?)_

Kasumi: Riiiiiight… Well, I'm Kasumi. Kasumi Ahiru. I'm the Ultimate Card Shark. It's nice to meet you!

_(At that, Fumio pulled out the pen from behind his ear, before writing down something on his hand.)_

Fumio: A-hi-ru! Got it! That's all sixteen folks! Aces!

Kasumi: Hey, what's that for?

_(Fumio looked up, before turning his hand toward me. On it were sixteen names written out in calligraphy. Mine was written near his thumb in black.)_

Fumio: This? I make it a point to write down the names of everyone I meet so I can keep them in my head. You're the last member of our little club! Glad ya made it on time though, or I think that Yuuto-kun may have laid you out! Haha!

_(Oh god, he's not gonna stop with the puns, is he.)_

Fumio: Anyways, back there is Kaiga-chan! She's the one who wanted us all to meet up here. You haven't talked to her, right?

Kasumi: Actually, I haven't. Thanks Fumio!

Fumio: Anytime! See ya!

_(So, Fumio Hojo. Terrible sense of humor, but he doesn't seem all that bad regardless. But I don't think he's as funny as he thinks he is.)_

**Talk to Orange-Clad Girl(YES)**

_(I walked over to the last person in the prison I had yet to talk to. I took a seat next to the green-haired girl, who looked at me in surprise. I extended a hand to the girl in the prison uniform)_

Kasumi: Hi, I'm Kasumi. You?

_(Smiling warmly, she took my hand and gently shook it.)_

Ochiyo: Ochiyo Kaiga. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, Kasumi. I guess you've talked with everyone else, so that just leaves little old me.

Kasumi: Yeah… sorry about that. I just wanted to walk around before we had to meet in the Main Hall.

Ochiyo: Oh, I don't mind. It's a pleasure just to be able to talk with you, Kasumi. I'm sorry to say that you're the last person I've talked to myself.

Kasumi: So… What's with the clothes? Didn't you get a new set of clothing like the rest of us?

_(At that, she looked down at the orange clothing she still wore.)_

Ochiyo: I didn't pick this outfit myself, honestly. If anything, I'd love to get rid of it. But whoever trapped us here decided to make it my only other outfit military slacks. So I decided that I'd rather wear this.

Kasumi: Military slacks… what, were you a soldier or something?

Ochiyo: Drill Sergeant, actually. Before I renounced my title, I was once the **Ultimate Drill Sergeant**. Now? I'm just a humble trumpet player.

_(Renounced...? Wait, does that mean...)_

Kasumi: So... You were the one who asked Aiya-san to go gather everyone together?

Ochiyo: Yes, exactly! I wanted to gather everyone in one spot.

Yuuto: Oi! Military Brat! What gives? Why'd you ask us all to gather in this shithole?

Kira: It _is_ suspicious, yes…

Hachiro: Perhaps _you_ were the one who summoned us in order to kill us off, government dog!

_(At that, folks were looking around, slowly growing more and more antsy. Before anyone else could raise any objections, Ochiyo took to the forefront, raising a hand. At that, everyone seemed to quiet down almost immediately. She might not consider herself a drill sergeant anymore, but she's definitely got the leader role locked down. Still holding that warm smile on her face, she spoke.)_

Ochiyo: I'm sorry, friends, but I'm in the dark just as much as you are. But we shouldn't panic. Pointing fingers didn't solve anything. Let's just keep calm, and we can find out who put us here.

_(A high pitched laughter suddenly pierced the air, causing everyone to look around the room in confusion. That voice... it seemed so familiar.)_

High-Pitched Voice: Upupupupupu… I can answer that!

* * *

**A/N:** And so the Prologue's first half comes to an end... and we meet the warden himself!

Edit: Whoops, forgot to change some stuff! Mainly I left Ochiyo in the military clothes.


	2. Wrapped in the Chains of Despair(Part 2)

**A/N:** Y'know, there's only so many ways I can type out, "I had writer's block and so I ended up not writing for half a month". Oy gevalt... Anyways, after nearly half a year, here's part two of our wonderful Prologue! Sorry for the delays, folks. I really didn't mean to end up getting writer's block again with a new story, but shit happens, I guess. Anyways, without any further ado, let's see where this story leads us, shall we?

* * *

_(My eyes widened in surprise. Someone else is here? Is it another student? Or is it someone different entirely? Either way, a new face meant new answers. Everyone turned around at the sound of the voice… and saw nothing.)_

Fumio: Is it just me, or did anyone else hear something?

Akio: No, no... I heard something too.

Kira: Perhaps the madness has already begun to settle in from our imprisonment. Kehehehe... How interesting. It'd be quite the spectacle to witness firsthand the descent into cabin fever, I would think, wouldn't you?

_(Gee, thanks, Kira. You sure do know how to lighten the mood around here, don't ya?)_

High-Pitched Voice: Upupupupu! That'd be great to see people already begin to lose it, but nope! Just little old me!

_(That voice again... it's the same one I heard when I got woke up in that jail cell, I'm sure of it... __but where is it coming from?__)_

High-Pitched Voice: Hello...? Down here?

...

High-Pitched Voice: HEY, YOU STUPID INMATES! LOOK DOWN HERE!

_(All of us turned our heads downward in surprise. There stood a small plush toy, barely half a meter tall. It was the same style of bear that was in the library, black and white with a sinister red eye. It was clad in a small blue military uniform, with a policeman's badge fastened to its chest.)_

High-Pitched Voice: That's better! Honestly, _you're_ my prisoners?! From what I can tell, none of you have two brain cells to rub together between the lot of you!

_(The plush doll suddenly blushed, pressing his paws to his cheeks as he giggled creepily.)_

High-Pitched Voice: Upupupu, but I guess you can't help it! I'll have to take extra-special care of you then, my adorable dumbass prisoners! Don't worry, Uncle Monokuma will watch over you as best as he can~!

_(The entire room went dead silent as the plush bear rambled on in his grating, squeaky voice. This... this couldn't be real. I had to have been drugged, or suffering from a concussion, or something else like that. There was no possible way that I was witnessing a walking teddy bear in a prison warden's uniform casually refer to us as if we'd been friends for life. This _had_ to be a hallucination)_

Max: Pardon me... But you all are bearing witness to this strange sentient plush plaything as I am, correct?

_(Oh god, it's not a hallucination.)_

High-Pitched Voice: Excuse me! This 'sentient plush plaything' has a name you know! I'm Monokuma! The lovable! The luxurious! The lascivious! And the ever-so-marketable! **Vice Warden of Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility**!

_('Ever-so-marketable'...?)_

Yuuto: Vice-Warden? Wait, so _you're_ the skeevy fuck that locked us in this shithole?!

Monokuma: Yupperino! That's a-me! Monokuma!

_(Immediately, a scowl formed on the bear's face, and he raised his paw, extending three nasty-looking claws.)_

Monokuma: Got a problem with that?

Yuuto: Ghhk! N-no.

Monokuma: Upupupu... that's what I thought-

Hachiro: FOR THE REVOLUTION!

_(Before anyone could realize what had just been said, Hachiro dove forward, letting out a fearsome war cry, before throwing a strange container at the bear. Immediately, the Vice-Warden erupted into a pillar of flames, heating up the room significantly. In a panic, Monokuma began running around the room, and we all had to step back, lest we get caught on fire ourselves.)_

Monokuma: HOT! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!

Hachiro: Fuhahahahahaha! Take that, oppressive government dog! Tonight you burn in hell!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_(Suddenly, a shrill beeping noise began to fill the room. The only thing that noise could be coming from... could be Monokuma! Crap, this can't be good!)_

Ochiyo: He's going to blow! Take cover now!

_(No one argued with the former Drill Sergeant as we all immediately dove behind the nearest safe places we could think of. Nearby pillars, the fountain, Akio. As the beeping grew louder and louder, we all plugged our ears for the inevitable blast.)_

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

_(Almost instantly, the strange bear exploded into billions of pieces of scrap metal and stuffing, scattering shrapnel all over the place. As the remains of the Vice-Warden lay there smoking, I could feel my heart beat out of its chest. That... seemed way too easy, didn't it? Hachiro got to his feet once the coast was clear, an arrogant and proud smile on his face as he placed his hands on his hips!)_

Hachiro: FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Victory for the Amaryllis Corps! Our oppressor has been slain! Once more, I've helped bring the world one step closer towards freedom! No need to thank me! The pleasure was all mine!

Keiko: You putrid pyromaniac nincompoop! What the hell was that for?!

_(Huh. Impressive alliteration there.)_

Hachiro: What? You're not telling me you _liked_ that horrific bear!

Yuuto: Of course not! But who the hell starts throwing bombs like that without warning?!

Hachiro: That wasn't a bomb! That was a Molotov cocktail! Completely different!

Margot: A-aren't they still explosives?!

Ryuunosuke: Hmph. How a blithering idiot like _him_ managed to lead an entire revolution is beyond me.

High-Pitched Voice: Yup-yup! I gotta agree with ya there, Brittle Bones Benkei! Looks to me like the little firebug doesn't even have two brain cells to shake!

_(That voice... Could it be? I turned around behind us, and to my shock, there stood Monokuma, with barely even a scratch on his fuzzy hide as he grinned that same smarmy grin he had on his face the last time we saw him.)_

Achiko: WAIT, YOU'RE ALIVE?!

Monokuma: Upupupupu! But of course! What Vice-Warden would I be if I ascended to the pearly gates so easily! Sorry to tell ya inmates, but this bear ain't goin' nowhere!

Hachiro: Is that so?! Then I'll just have to throw more Molotovs then!

Akio: Whoawhoawhoa! Hold on there, buddy!

Ochiyo: Hachiro, calm down!

_(Fortunately, before Hachiro's anarchy could start anew, the priest and the former drill sergeant tackled him, forcing him down on the ground, much to the revolutionary's loud indignation. All the while, Monokuma laughed, his high-pitched voice grating on my nerves quickly. Eventually, the horrendous cackling ceased, and the bear wiped a nonexistent tear from his robotic eye.)_

Monokuma: Ahhh… that never gets old! Anyways, I'll let that little explosives show slide just this once...

_**SNIKT!**_

_(The bear raised a claw, and the three wicked claws extended outward once more.)_

Monokuma: But be warned. Anyone that tries to attack the Vice-Warden will be executed immediately.

Margot: Executed...? What do you mean executed?!

Monokuma: Oh? Don't you know? Upupupupu! Whoopsie! I guess I forgot to tell you about what this whole shebang is all about! Y'know those little ankle bracelets on your feet?

_(He's right... that strange ankle bracelet from before. I pulled up my pants leg, and there it was, still beeping away.)_

Monokuma: Yep yep! That cute little doohickey isn't just the latest in prisoner fashion! It's also a way to keep you brats in line! Break one of the rules of Hope's Bastion and... KABLOOEY!

Aiya: K-k-kablooey?! As in SSS! BOOM! BRAKAPOW?!

Monokuma: Yupperooney! KABLOOEY! Just like I did earlier! Y'see, all of you have been very, very naughty boys and girls! Some of the most horrid high schoolers humanity has ever known! So, as Vice-Warden of Hope's Peak Academy, I'm here to straighten you out with our fantastic new program! Drumroll, please!

_**Ratatatatatatatatatatatata...**_

_(The sound of a light tapping filled the air. Curious, several heads turned to the back to see Max tapping away at one of the walls. Seeing us stare at him, he blushed, before putting away his drumsticks.)_

Max: Erm, apologies. It is a predisposition of mine.

Monokuma: Wow, I didn't think I'd actually get a drumroll this time. That's new! ahem Anyways, I, Vice-Warden Monokuma hereby welcome you to...

**THE HOPE'S BASTION SENTENCE OF MUTUAL KILLING!**

_(You could hear a pin drop as the bear's words sunk in for everyone. Slowly, everyone began to turn to each other, looks of dawning comprehension and fear shown across the room.)_

Yoshino: Mutual... Killing? Y'mean we're gonna have to murder each other?

Shuei: A game of death, is it? As fun as the concept is, I regret to inform you that particular story has been played out a tad too often for my tastes. Yes, yes, unless you add a new spin on this tale, this seems far too cliche for my liking.

Fumio: Y-you're kidding me! This bear just told us that we're going to be forced to murder each other, and you're concerned about overused story elements?!

Achiko: Hey, pal! Enough with the bad jokes! I'm warning you! If you don't stop this right now, I'll have my army of fans swarm this place and tear it to the ground!

Monokuma: Puhahahahahahaha! Sorry, suckers! No jokes! No tricks! This is your new life, so deal with it! Too bad, so sad!

_(I hate to admit it... but the bear's right. For now, all we can do is play along with his sick ideas.)_

Kasumi: So how does this Mutual Killing Sentence work, then?

Monokuma: Oh, good, someone who isn't in denial for once! Alrighty then, let me explain! As you know, you're stuck in Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility indefinitely. This place is one of the best of the best jails in the world, with no way of escaping. So, if you were thinking of an amazing prison break, tough tits! However, there is _one_ method of escaping this esteemed high-security prison! Discharge!

Max: Discharge? What does galvanism have to do with our current predicament?

Keiko: Discharge as in being released from prison, not electricity, you heavy metal bellend.

Monokuma: Eyup! Which is where the Mutual Killing Sentence comes in! There's one major rule of this killing game! Whoever kills someone first without getting caught gets to walk away from it all!

Kira: Without getting caught... I'm guessing you mean that the others are going to have the chance to guess who killed who?

Monokuma: Yup-yup! Gold star for Grim Reaper here! It's not enough that you kill someone to escape! After a body is discovered, we go into the trial, where the rest of you have to try to find our killer, the Blackened! Guess wrong, and the Blackened gets to go on their merry way! Guess right, and... you know the rest.

_(I should've figured... letting us murder each other in the open would be too easy. Not to mention, with people like Ryuunosuke and Shiya here, it'd be a slaughter...)_

Ochiyo: This is ridiculous! None of us would actually try killing each other. Right?

Monokuma: Hah! Please, I've heard _that_ spiel plenty of times, Sergeant Stupid. Sorry to say, but that never comes true. Nope! Never! Not in a million billion years! Upupupupu! Oh, yes, one last thing before I forget...

_(The bear pulled out several small phone-like devices from out of nowhere, before handing each of us one. They were attatched to a lanyard colored after Monokuma himself. I pressed a button on the side, and the screen flickered on. On the phone was my name, "AHIRU KASUMI", in bold white letters.)_

Monokuma: These are your Monopasses, built by myself of course! They're your ID, rulebook, and key all in one! So don't lose them! I ain't gonna shill out replacements for you brats!

_(Rulebook, huh? Good to know. I'll have to look through it before the day ends... It's probably not gonna happen, but if I can find a loophole, I'll exploit it as much as I possibly can.)_

Monokuma: So with that, Orientation is over, kids! See ya around! Upupupupupupu!

_(In a flash, the Vice-Warden disappeared, leaving nothing but a Monokuma-shaped dust cloud in his wake as we all stood there, no one wanting to speak up.)_

Ryuunosuke: Well. It appears the game is afoot now. Goodbye then.

Ochiyo: Ryuunosuke, where are you going? You shouldn't break off from the group like that.

_(The Ultimate Samurai turned around, scoffing at the Former Ultimate Drill Sergeant.)_

Ryuunosuke: 'Group'? Are you an idiot? As if I'd be inclined to spend my time in a room full of potential killers. Do what you wish. I'm leaving to find my quarters.

Ochiyo: Killers... you can't seriously be telling me you're going along with this demented bear's game, are you?!

Ryuunosuke: And what if I am? What other option is there? Just sitting and waiting here for an eternity, while someone plots my death to escape this place?

Ochiyo: Plots your dea-?! No one here is plotting anyone's death! We just have to stick together as a unit and stay calm. No one has to do anything rash-

Ryuunosuke: Oh, please. You are being a naive fool. You can't possibly be thinking that no one here isn't even considering a murder right at this moment.

Ochiyo: You don't know that, Ryuunosuke. We just met each other today. None of us have any motive to kill each other in the first place!

Ryuunosuke: Look at yourself, spitting this childish drivel. If lives need to be taken in order to escape, then everyone has a motive to kill!

_(The drill sergeant turned trumpet player and the white-clad samurai stepped forward, and you could feel the sparks begin to fly in the air from the intensity between these two.)_

Akio: Now hold on a second you two!

Fumio: Yeah, c'mon guys, just calm down, before this gets too heated-

Ochiyo: So you're saying that leaving this place is worth having blood on your hands?

Ryuunosuke: YES! I won't be trapped here for an eternity in this forsaken prison!

_(At this point, both Ochiyo and Ryuunosuke were nearly nose to nose, both of their voices reaching a fever pitch as they both refused to back down from their positions. On instinct, I felt myself stepping backward, afraid of what could possibly happen if this conversation escalated even further.)_

Ochiyo: We need to remain united!

Ryuunosuke: 'We' don't need anything! There is no 'we'! There is no 'group'! All there is here is a pack of potential killers!

Ochiyo: No one is going to be killing anybody here! You're just being a paranoiac!

Ryuunosuke: Of all the obstinate, bullheaded people! Fine then! Hide in your own fantasies! But leave me out of them!

_(Fed up with Ochiyo's words, the samurai turned around, making for the exit once again.)_

**_SLAM!_**

_(The sound of a boot slamming into the ground echoed throughout the prison, and I couldn't help but flinch at the loud noise. The normally kind and gentle look on Ochiyo's face was replaced with one as hard as stone. Her fists were clenched at her sides, knuckles turned a pale white as she glared at the back of the white-haired boy. Now I could fully believe that this woman was once the Ultimate Drill Sergeant.)_

Ochiyo: Ryuunosuke Harada... I order you to stay in this room.

Ryuunosuke: Order...? I'm sorry, are you ordering me around?

Ochiyo: Yes. What of it.

_**CLICK!**_

_(The sound of a blade moving in its sheath filled the air as Ryuunosuke turned around, eyes narrowed as he gripped the hilt of his sword menacingly.)_

Ryuunosuke: That's funny. I thought you called yourself the 'Former' Ultimate Drill Sergeant.

_(This is bad... The Ultimate Drill Sergeant and Ultimate Samurai coming to blows... I don't think even Akio could hold them back if they decided to fight... I could see everyone looking at each other in worry, the immense divide between the two sides unnerving all of us. Someone had to put a stop to this whole thing before it could get heated further.)_

**Intervene(YES)**

**Keep Quiet**

_(What the hell am I thinking...? Despite my inhibitions, along with the fact that both of these people could easily break me in half like a twig, I stepped forward, putting myself between the two of them.)_

Kasumi: Alright, that's enough! Both of you! You're both way out of line!

_(Almost immediately, I was regretting my decision to step forward, as both Ryuunosuke and Ochiyo turned their irritated looks towards me. I tried to to step back in line on instinct, but I found my feet rooted to the ground. Geez, was this what it was like to be one of Ochiyo's poor soldiers back in the day?)_

Ochiyo: Kasumi, stay out of this.

Ryuunosuke: This has nothing to concern you with, 'Card Shark'. I suggest you leave us be.

Kasumi: I'd love to, but there's no way in hell I'm going to stand aside while you two kill each other. You're both acting like children right now, and it needs to stop before someone gets hurt.

Ochiyo: _I'm_ acting like a child? What are you talking about?! He's the one who's talking about us killing each other when none of us are would-

Kasumi: 'None of us would possibly kill each other'. Is that what you were going to say?

Ochiyo: Well... yeah, of course we're not. We've just met each other. We're total strangers. Why would we want to try and kill each other?

Kasumi: Ochiyo, as much as I hate to agree with Ryuunosuke, he's right. With Monokuma telling us that we can only escape by killing each other, we all have motives to murder here. To say otherwise is just being naive.

Ochiyo: Naive?! It's called trying to be optimistic!

Kasumi: There's a fine line between optimism and denial, Ochiyo!

_(As I spoke, I could see out of the corner of my eye that all eyes in the room were now focused on me. I let out a breath, remembering what it was like for me at the table. Keep a calm face, but not emotionless. Make sure that I had complete control of the situation before making my move.)_

Kasumi: Look. There's no way around this. The reason we're even in this prison is because we're all criminals. No matter what we did, why we did it, all of that. There's no denying it. We're people who did bad things to get put us in this place, and those very same reasons are the very thing's we'd be willing to kill each other for, reasons that we'd go through hell and high water for.

Yuuto: Hey! Don't go lumping the rest of us in with you! Just because _your_ talent makes you a damn criminal, doesn't mean we all are!

_(Despite myself, I couldn't suppress the laugh that came out.)_

Kasumi: Is that right, Yuuto? Then if you think you're so confident in being a good person. Tell us... what are you in for?

Yuuto: N-ngh!

_(Despite his bold words, the Ultimate Bed Tester backed off at the idea. Everyone began looking around nervously. Even Ochiyo seemed to wince at the thought of bringing up her reason for being imprisoned.)_

Kasumi: Ochiyo. I know you want to keep everyone safe, and no one here likes the idea of having to kill someone in order to escape this place. But we have to face. Facts. There is _nothing_ normal about this situation, and acting like like no one here would even consider killing someone in order to escape this place is just going to make it easier for an _actual_ killer to take advantage of us.

Ryuunosuke: Hmph. I didn't want the known criminal to be my only supporter here, but at least someone understands the situation we're in.

_(At that, I turned on my heel, sending the samurai a glare.)_

Kasumi: Yes. And that someone sure as hell isn't _you_, Ryuunosuke.

_(The slightest twitch could be seen on the sickly-looking boy's face, and I had to suppress the satisfied grin at seeing his aura of confidence and control break ever-so-slightly for once.)_

Ryuunosuke: I'm sorry... what did you say?

Kasumi: Just because everyone here has the potential to be a killer doesn't mean you can act like they've already started killing people. Antagonizing everyone doesn't get us anywhere but an early grave.

Ryuunosuke: An early grave, you say? What, dug by someone like you?

_**SHING!**_

_(In a flash, he unsheathed his sword, holding it directly under my nose. It took everything I had not to flinch at the motion, pouring everything I had into staring down the emaciated boy in his face as calmly as I possibly could.)_

Ryuunosuke: And what could someone like _you_ possibly do to a master like _me_?

Kasumi: Sure, you could probably beat most of us in a fight, I'll admit that. But what about someone messing with your meals? What about someone stabbing you in the back at night while you're headed to your room? What about being drowned in the pool while you're out swimming? Are your sword skills going to save you then?

_(While he didn't speak, the scowl he gave me as he grabbed at his robes said everything I needed to hear.)_

Kasumi: I know you want to act all high and mighty, oh great heir to the Harada name, but this isn't your family's estate anymore. This is a prison. And like it or not, you're on the same equal field as the rest of us. Making enemies and starting situations like this is only going to paint a target on your back, so I'd suggest you calm the hell down and stop antagonizing the rest of us for no reason. Got it?

Ryuunosuke: ...tch.

_(Slowly, he resheathed his blade, and I let out a relieved breath I didn't know I was holding.)_

Ryuunosuke: Do what you wish. But leave me out of whatever things you're planning.

_(At that, the Ultimate Samurai left the room. Soon enough, the rest of the group slowly filed out one by one, until I was the only one left in the main hall. I walked back towards the fountain, taking a seat there once more as I ran my fingers through my hair.)_

Kasumi: Jeez, the first day in the prison, and I nearly get caught up in a big fight like that... That could've ended ugly for everyone involved...

Monokuma: You sure got that right! Though I'm kinda disappointed that it didn't erupt into a bloodbath. Seeing Samurai Jackass send your head flying through the air would've been an _un-bear-lievable_ start to the Killing Game, wouldn't you say?

Kasumi: Gah!

_(There was Monokuma, seated right next to me on the fountain, that same sinister smile on his face as always.)_

Monokuma: Awww... what's wrong, chum? Did I scare you? Upupupu!

Kasumi: Whatever you're here for, I'm not in the mood, you dumb bear. Buzz off and find someone else to bother.

Monokuma: Oh? Is that the way you should be talking to your dear old Vice-Warden? Upupupu! I oughta learn ya some respect, inmate! How should I do it? Beating? Waterboarding? Ripping out your fingernails? Oh, there are so many options, it makes my heart go all a-flutter!

(He keeps saying that again and again... Ever since he showed up, it's been itching at the back of my mind. I might as well try and ask him about it.)

Kasumi: Um... Actually, Monokuma, do you mind if I ask you something?

Monokuma: Oho? You have something to ask of me? What could it be? Is it a love confession?! I couldn't possibly accept! I mean, I'm but a single father of five, and I still haven't gotten over Motherkuma's loss! Not to mention, a union between rather homely girl and a beautiful bear?! How scandalous!

Kasumi: Drop the comedy act for once in your life. You keep calling yourself the 'Vice-Warden', right?

Monokuma: Correctamundo, sharpie! I yam wot I yam, and dat's all wot I yam! I'm Monokuma the Vice-Warden Bear!

Kasumi: So if there's a Vice-Warden... then there must be someone above that position, shouldn't there? A Head Warden, right? They're the one who trapped us in this damn place! The Mastermind of this Killing Game!

Monokuma: ...

_(At my question, the bear suddenly stiffened up ever so slightly, his expression going blank. It was unnatural, seeing the usually lively and annoyingly talkative bear clam up all of a sudden. The Head Warden... he obviously has something to hide.)_

Kasumi: So you do know something, do you? Alright then, so there _is_ a Head Warden!

Monokuma: Upupupupu... you're clever, Kasumi Ahiru. So, so clever... I should have guessed that someone would have realized that there was a Head Warden. Oh well. I'm sorry to say that information's classified, though. Have a nice day, prisoner! Don't try and get yourself killed on the first day! Upupupupu!

Kasumi: Classified...? Hey, wait a second!

_(I made a grab for the bear, but he disappeared before my eyes in an instant. Soon, I was alone in the main hall once more.)_

Kasumi: ...shit.

_(As much as I'd like to look for that walking hunk of scrap metal... I sincerely doubt that he's gonna try and show his face again. Not after being so cryptic about the Head Warden. I guess there's nothing left for me to do but leave this place.)_

**Head down to the Dorm Rooms?(YES)**

_(It's already getting late. I don't really have anything else left to do today, so I might as well head to bed.)_

* * *

_(Eventually, I made my way up to the designated areas for the girl's dorms. There were two separate halves. One on the left, and one on the right. I managed to find mine, a strange pixelated version of me serving as an indicator, and a light-up pad underneath it. I fished through my pockets, pulling out my Monopass, before pressing it against the pad.)_

**_SHUNK!_**

_(There was a click of a lock, and the pad flashed a bright green. Reaching out a hand, I grasped the doorknob, and-)_

Ochiyo: Oh! Kasumi! How are you doing this evening?

_(I turned around in surprise to see Ochiyo waving hello to me from across the hall. The 'Former' Ultimate Drill Sergeant walked up to me before I knew it. However, something seemed... different. Her smile seemed more strained. Faked. Completely different from the warmer expression she had when I first met her.)_

Kasumi: O-oh, Ochiyo!

Ochiyo: Well then! I didn't expect us to be neighbors!

_(I looked back towards the doors, and she was right. Hanging next to the door to my right was a similarly pixelated version of Ochiyo.)_

Kasumi: Yeah… funny that, huh?

Ochiyo: I guess we're going to be seeing a lot from each other in the oncoming days, won't we?

Kasumi: Yeah, it seems so.

Ochiyo: Good, good... that's good to hear.

(That strained smile got even more fake-looking. Something really was bugging her, wasn't it?)

Kasumi: Look, Ochiyo, why did you want to talk?

Ochiyo: What, can't I just have a conversation with my neighbor? After all, we're going to be crossing paths for a while, and-

Kasumi: No, Ochiyo. Why did you _really_ decide to approach me? Something's wrong. I can tell just by looking at your face. Just spit it out already, okay?

_(At that, the green-haired girl flinched, grabbing at her shoulder abashedly as she let out a hollow laugh.)_

Ochiyo: Ah... I guess you're the Ultimate Card Shark for a reason, Kasumi. Look... I just wanted to apologize you had to see that today. I don't like it when people have to see that side of me.

_(Ah. So that's what this is about. I guess she managed to cool off after the whole argument with Ryuunosuke earlier.)_

Kasumi: I can see why. It's like you were a whole different person then.

Ochiyo: Yeah, I was, wasn't I? Look, again, I'm really sorry that you ended up caught up in the middle of that, Kasumi-chan. You shouldn't have had to do that if I was thinking straight like I was supposed to be.

Kasumi: Look, it really isn't that big a deal, Kaiga-san. It's fine. Shit happens. Besides, I got myself caught up in it. I could have just kept my mouth shut if I wanted to.

Ochiyo: Thanks, Kasumi... You're a good person, you know that?

Kasumi: I wouldn't go that far. I just stepped in because things could have gotten worse if I hadn't.

Ochiyo: Still, you handled that situation really well back there. You stepped up when no one else wanted to, and stood up to two people who in all likelihood heavily outclassed you physically, Kasumi. We could use someone like that to lead the group.

_(Wait. Leader? Am I being conscripted?!)_

Kasumi: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about leading?! I just didn't want you two to start a fight, that's all!

Ochiyo: And you did exactly that. You intervened in a situation and stepped up to get people to listen. That's exactly the kind of person we need to lead this group if we want to survive, wouldn't you say?

_(I hate to admit it, but she's got a point... Having a leader would help a lot in this prison, if only to keep things organized. But... would I really be the right call as a leader? I guess Ochiyo could tell what I was thinking, and patted me on the shoulder as she gave me a soft smile.)_

Ochiyo: I guess I sprang that on you a bit too early. Sorry about that. But I do mean what I say. You're a good person, Kasumi. If anyone's best suited to be leading us around here, it's you. Just give it some thought tonight, huh?

**DING DONG BING BONG**

_(The deep sounds of a bell echoed throughout the school, interrupting our conversation. Both of us instinctively looked upwards, and to our surprise, a large screen could be seen hanging on one of the nearby walls. That... wasn't there before, was it? Before I could contemplate the idea of teleporting televisions, the screen flickered to life, revealing the eternally-smiling face of Monokuma, fiddling with a microphone.)_

Monokuma: C'mon, c'mon... stupid stubby paws-OH! *ahem* Sorry about that, inmates! Anyways, Monokuma here, with an official announcement. It is now 10 PM. As such, it is now officially **nighttime**. At this time, the courtyard and the gym will be officially locked down for the evening! Entry to either of those areas is strictly prohibited, capisce? Okay then! Sweet dreams, inmates! And, uh, make sure you lock your doors, tonight. You may never know who might be wanting to enter your rooms! Upupupupupu!

_(It's 10 PM? That late already? Then again, I guess being locked in here, I haven't gotten a chance to really pay attention to any clocks.)_

Ochiyo: I guess that's my cue to leave, huh? Sleep well, alright Kasumi?

Kasumi: Yeah. Same to you, Ochiyo.

_(With that, the Former Ultimate Drill Sergeant waved goodbye, before opening the lock to her own room and walking inside. I shook my head. There's no way that I could ever be the leader of this place, right? Still, she wasn't lying when she said we needed someone to organize the group around here. At the very least, with someone at the wheel, the likelihood of someone breaking off and killing someone could be diminished. But that was something to think of for another day. I still had to check into my room. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I pushed open my door.)_

* * *

_(Upon seeing what exactly was in my room, I had to rub my eyes in order to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It honestly looked more like the inside of a casino than a bedroom. The entire floor was covered in red carpet, and a patterns of clubs, diamonds, hearts, and spades could be seen repeated throughout. A table with a deck of cards set up sat near the entrance of the room, while a large mahogany fan spun slowly above. In the back, I could see a desk set up with several books, all about cardistry, sleight of hand, and various card games. Next to it was a large bed, colored in a similar red __color as the carpet. Nestled off into the corner was another door, leading to a small, but well-equipped bathroom, with a shower, toilet, and sink set up. Finally, opposite to the bathroom door was a screen similar to the one I saw outside, but smaller and more compact.)_

Kasumi: Geez... talk about lavish. This looks more like a hotel room than a prison cell, if you ask me.

_(After exploring around the room, I decided it was about time to look through that rulebook of Monokuma's. I made my way to my bed, but something caught my eye before I sat down. Taking another look at that card table, I decided to grab one of the pack of cards set up there. To my surprise, I saw a familiar ornate pattern on the back, almost like a meticulously crafted stained glass window, and I couldn't help but smile.)_

Kasumi: Huh. They even have the same brand I like. Whoever this Mastermind is, they know their stuff...

_(Satisfied, I sat down at my bed, kicking off my shoes, before taking the cards out of their pack. With my free hand, I began to shuffle the cards. Almost immediately, I felt myself calm down as I felt the sensation of the cards running over my fingers. With my other hand, I grabbed my Monopass and idly began to look through its functions.)_

Kasumi: Let's see here... Camera... Monokuma Announcements... Student List... Monokuma's Greatest Hits?

_(Y'know what, I think I'm gonna pretend I never saw that last one.)_

Kasumi: Ah, here we go. Monokuma Rulebook.

**Monokuma's Ultimate Killing Game Rulebook Volume 4:**

**#1: Prisoners are required to stay within Hope's Bastion indefinitely, unless one of two conditions are met (See #8 and #9).**

**#2: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, certain sections such as the courtyard and the gym will be locked off. No exceptions.**

**#3: All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the Vice-Warden of Hope's Bastion, are strictly prohibited(Punishable by death, Upupupupupu!).**

**#4: When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving prisoners.**

**#5: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.**

**#6: If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "The Blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the Blackened will be punished for their crime.**

**#7: If the Blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the Blackened, all students except the Blackened will be punished for the crime.**

**#8: If the Blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the survivor. At which point, they will be formally discharged from Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility and will be set free within the outside world.**

**#9: If innocent prisoners (hereinafter referred to as "The Spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two prisoners remain.**

**#10: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.**

**#11: Your MonoPasses are very important items that allow you access to certain areas like your cell or the bathrooms. Lose them at your own peril.**

**#12: As trials go on, more sections of Hope's Bastion will proceed to open up for the prisoners to explore.**

**#13: The Vice-Warden may add additional regulations to this list at any time.**

_(As I looked over the details listed out in the rulebook, my stomach began to sink more and more. We really were stuck in this Killing Game, weren't we? I knew I was going to spend the rest my life within a jail cell when I got here, but this? This is just insane… __I pulled my legs up, pressing my knees to my forehead as I let out a defeated sigh.__, looking over the rules over and over again, desperate to find something I could use to my benefit without playing along with Monokuma's twisted schemes. Sadly, nothing came to me. Weird-looking bear or no, Monokuma really did have a plan for everything, didn't he?)_

Kasumi: God... DAMNIT!

_(In my frustration, I tossed the pack of cards at the door, scattering them throughout the room. While it'd be a pain to pick them all up in the morning, I couldn't care less at this point. This was unfair! I'm trapped in the world's most secure prison with fifteen other kids and a crazed metal bear, and now I'm told I have to murder everyone else to survive?! What the hell did I do to deserve-)_

Kasumi: ...no. I know what I did to deserve this.

_(Memories of a deafening courtroom, an outraged judge, a jeering crowd ran through my mind, and I pulled my knees up closer.)_

Kasumi: Yeah. Yeah, I definitely deserve this.

_(Despite my words, I still couldn't shake the feeling of despair within me. Were we doomed to be here for the rest of our lives? Picking each other off one by one? I didn't want any of this to be true, but the more I thought about it, the more likely it seemed. I let out a defeated sigh, my whole body feeling drained at the prospect of my future within this prison's walls. I grew tired, slowly, but surely, before falling asleep, thoughts of Hope's Bastion still running through my mind.)_

**[PROLOGUE]**

**[WRAPPED IN THE CHAINS OF GUILT]**

**[END]**

**[SURVIVOR COUNT: 16]**

* * *

**[Monokuma Theater]**

Monokuma: Upupupupu! Well, well, well! What a thrilling end to the first night within Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Center!

Monokuma: I gotta say, I feel sorry for the poor kids here!

Monokuma: I mean, not only have they been sentenced to live in a giant lonely jail, but now they're trapped in a hellish killing game with a handsome but cruel Vice-Warden!

Monokuma: I'm tempted to let the poor kids go... Having their suffering on my conscience would be un_bear_able!

Monokuma: ...NAH! I think I'll just have fun watching them tear each other apart! Puhahahahahaha!

* * *

**A/N:** And so ends the prologue to this Sentence of Mutual Killing! Normally, prologues don't have half a year between the first and last half, but... eh... yeah, I got no excuse. Apologies for those who actually like reading these fics. I promise I'll eventually learn how to manage my time wisely... Eventually being the operative term here. Sorry this portion was shorter than the last half. I know it wasn't exactly the most exciting thing to return to, but hopefully(ha), now here's where the real fun starts. We have our cast, and we have our Vice-Warden. Now the Killing Game begins anew within the walls of Hope's Bastion. Up next is Chapter 1 and a couple of Free Time Events. I made a poll earlier and it surprisingly ended up as a Four Way Tie, so I guess those four are gonna be our FTE's next chapter! See ya then!

**P.S.:** What do you think of the cast so far? Any particular favorites? Any early-game predictions for killers, victims, and survivors? Any guesses for the crimes each of them committed in order to get locked up?


	3. Bonus Chapter: Meet the Ultimates!

**A/N:** As an apology for my delay for half a year, have a bonus chapter! This is just going to be going into more detail about our cast of Ultimate Inmates in this Killing Game! Well, almost all of them. I didn't do Monokuma's since... well, he's Monokuma. Aside from the warden's outfit, he's pretty much the same as he's always been, so I figured I didn't really need to cover him. Enjoy!

* * *

_**"'Unforgivable'... You better be careful. That's not a word you throw around lightly. You better hope you mean what you say."**_

**Kasumi Ahiru** is the protagonist of Danganronpa: Condemnation of the Guilty as well as the Ultimate Card Shark. A quick-witted, sharp-tongued girl, Kasumi is a prodigy in the world of cardistry, having lived in the underbelly of Japan as a master card player. She's mastered the art of misdirection, sleight of hand, and deck cutting, as well as the art of lying. With her skills at the deck, she's cheated her way through many a card game, amassing a fair amount of money playing poker, blackjack, baccarat, and dozens of other types of games. Combined with her sarcastic personality, you would be forgiven for assuming that she is a mere criminal unable to be trusted. However, underneath her prickly attitude and ethically questionable talent lies a strong moral compass and a soft heart, and she fights constantly to try and save as many people as she can within Monokuma's Killing Game. Whether or not she'll succeed is up to debate… Upupupupu…

**Appearance:** White-ish hair, light green eyes, and a pale complexion. Her hair is fairly short, only reaching to the back of her neck. Part of her hair covers her left eye, and on the top of her head is, what else, an ahoge. Dressed much like a dealer in a casino, with a black vest with the Hope's Peak Academy logo on it and four buttons stylized after the Four Suits, black dress pants and shoes, a white button-up shirt with a frilled collar, and four cufflinks similarly designed as her vest's buttons. Slightly taller than most, but not by much. Has a seemingly skinny frame, but she has some evidence of muscle underneath. Her voice is slightly deeper than most.

**Likely VA:** Kira Buckland

**Talent:** Ultimate Card Shark

**Gender:** Female

**Date of Birth:** February 14th

**Likes:** Mecha shows

**Dislikes:** The word 'unforgivable'

**Trial Objections:**

"No, that's wrong!"

"I'll call your bluff!"

"_This_ is my reality!"

* * *

_**"Oh, hey, this remindsmeofthetimeIwasonadeliveryformygranddad'srestaurantandItotallygotcaughtuplookingatthisguyonthebeachbutIstillmadeitontimewithtenminutestospare-"**_

The Ultimate Delivery Girl, **Aiya Aoyama** works at her family's restaurant, delivering meals all over Japan at a mind-boggling speed. Ever since birth, she's been caught up in the lifestyle of a restaurant, and she quickly adapted to the high-speed necessary in order to keep up. It's rumored that she can even deliver a seven-course buffet from one end of Japan to the other all under thirty minutes. Her friendly nature and astounding efficiency has made her somewhat of a local darling amongst her hometown. Aiya can, and _will_ talk your ear off if given the opportunity, and she has a tough time slowing down, which makes it hard for her to really make friends. She has the best intentions, though, and her speed has made her a reliable friend if ever in need.

**Appearance:** Short blue hair with bangs framing her face and an ahoge sticking out, bright green eyes, and a slightly tanned complexion. Dressed as your average restaurant worker, with a white shirt, white pants, white apron, and a white bandana to keep her hair out of her face. Carries around a notepad in her front apron pocket in case she needs to take any orders for delivery. Rather short for her age, but makes up for it with muscle built up from constant working at her family's restaurant. Speaks in a cheery, high-pitched tone of voice.

**Likely VA:** Julie Ann Taylor

**Talent:** Ultimate Delivery Girl

**Gender:** Female

**Date of Birth:** July 10th

**Likes:** Riding her Moped

**Dislikes:** People Who Aren't Punctual

**Trial Objections:**

"Just a moment, please!"

"W-wait a second!"

* * *

_**"*blows smoke ring* Hey, how are ya! My name's Shiya Shikibane! I have a feeling we're gonna see a lot of each other…"**_

An oddly friendly girl, **Shiya Shikibane** is the Ultimate Gunslinger. An expert shot since her own marksman father raised her, Shiya has gained a reputation for being one of the deadliest women on the planet. It's said she's never missed a target once, and her quickdraw has often been compared to a strike of lightning. Despite this fearsome reputation, she carries a genial and friendly attitude towards everyone else, giving off an aura of calm and friendliness. Granted, because of this, she also has a reputation of being a bit of a dope, lounging around and blowing smoke rings in the air while everyone else is busy investigating during the trials. However, even with her lackadaisical attitude, there's something… off about her, that no one can really figure out.

**Appearance: **Black hair styled in a long ponytail that goes down to her back, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. Wears a pair of glasses without arms on her face, and can constantly be seen smoking a maplewood billiard-style pipe. Wears a pink button-up shirt with the top three collars unbuttoned, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She has a pair of black army boots and wears a necklace with three bullets on them. On her hips, she has a pair of holsters with her 'babies', a pair of Old West-styled pistols with her name engraved on the sides. Tied with Ryuunosuke and Margot as the third tallest inmate. Speaks in a deep, breathy voice.

**Likely VA:** Erika Harlacher

**Talent:** Ultimate Gunslinger

**Gender:** Female

**Date of Birth:** July 27th

**Likes:** Beautiful People

**Dislikes:** Busybodies

**Trial Objection:**

"Hey, bullseye!"

"I've spotted the weak point!"

* * *

_**"How interesting… a game where life must be sacrificed in order to keep on living. Quite the conundrum, hm~?"**_

A grim, unnerving figure, the Ultimate Thanatologist, **Kira Watanabe**, is one of the few characters in the Killing Game who sees it as an opportunity as opposed to a hindrance. The son of a couple who manages a funeral parlor, Kira grew up surrounded by the talk of death, grief, and sadness. Due to this, Kira always grew up wondering about concepts such as death, the soul, and grief, which led him to dedicate his life to the path of Thanatology. Kira is obsessed with the concept of death, and can bring down a mood through his morbid observations and constant mentioning of the deceased. Most people avoid him due to his disturbing personality and talk of death, but he is altogether an aid in the Class Trials due to his talent, able to give pinpoint accurate autopsies and easily surmising causes of death with his analyses.

**Appearance:** Unkempt black hair that goes down to his shoulders, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Wears a formal suit and tie, with a black coat and pants, white shirt, and black bowtie. On his left lapel, a white lily, wilted, is pinned. The sleeves of his suit and the legs of his pants are stained with blood, dirt, and mud. Keeps a book titled, _"The Prolongation of Life: Optimistic Studies"_ on his person at all times, and can be seen flipping through its pages in his down time. Is of average height, and is on the skinny side. Speaks in a light, airy voice.

**Likely VA:** Lucien Dodge

**Talent:** Ultimate Thanatologist

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** September 2nd

**Likes:** Dead People

**Dislikes:** The Modern Generation

**Trial Objections:**

"Interesting… but not quite the truth."

"You've dug your own grave..."

* * *

_**"Ah, you wish to inquire about my… antediluvian way of speaking? I'm afraid this hoary text with which I decipher my native tongue is quite antiquated."**_

A foreign drummer from America, **Maximilian 'Max' Ghro**l, known back home by his nickname of 'Roach', is a skilled musician in every sense of the word. A member of the band "The Gauntlet of Hades", he's gained fame far and wide, with some referring to him as "The Next Neil Peart". No one is exactly sure why he came to Japan, for his Japanese is… quite frankly, terrible. He carries around a horribly outdated translator's guide that he bought from a local pawn shop, so his words oftentimes come out as very archaic and old-fashioned, which often makes for an odd mix given his rock and roll lifestyle. He still keeps up a friendly demeanor despite this, though he oftentimes ends up being laughed at by others moreso than anything.

**Appearance:** Spiky blonde hair, red eyes, and a Caucasian complexion. Wears a yellow bandana around his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes while drumming. Walks around in tattered blue jeans with holes ripped in various places(on his manager's insistence), brown sandals, and a green Rush t-shirt. If not using his drumsticks, keeps them in a special holster on his hips. Carries around a worn-out 'English to Japanese Dictionary' in his back pocket. Slightly shorter than average height. Speaks in a loud, energetic tone of voice when in conversation, which contrasts heavily with his formal manner of speaking.

**Likely VA:** Kyle Hebert

**Talent:** Ultimate Drummer

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** September 12th

**Likes:** Playing music, fried anything

**Dislikes:** People touching him

**Trial Objections:**

"Your words are most inharmonious!"

"Your logic is horizontal!"

* * *

_**"So… this 'Warden' thinks they can keep me in here? They can trap my body, but they will never entrap my burning spirit!"**_

A passionate and charismatic individual, **Hachiro Katsuo**, the Ultimate Revolutionary, serves as a symbol of hope for many across Japan. Having grown up poor with his family, Hachiro constantly saw the actions of the rich and powerful, who exploited the less fortunate and ignored those in need solely to line their own pockets. Seeing the world as corrupt, Hachiro formed his own organization, the Amaryllis Corps, and waged a small-scale war against Japan, fighting off trained military with nothing but cobbled-together weaponry and sheer grit. Hachiro is an incredibly charismatic individual, able to drum up support from total strangers with his passionate way of speaking and honesty. However, Hachiro is very much a man who follows the idea, "If you're not with us, you're against us," making him a powerful ally… and a dangerous enemy.

**Appearance:** Messy brown hair and goatee, brown eyes, and a dusty tanned complexion. Wears a threadbare green longcoat over a similarly colored military uniform, with a dark green jacket, pants, and cap. On his cap, he has a pair of blue-tinted goggles, and he also wears a pair of black military boots. Tends to carry around various odds and ends that he can assemble into makeshift weapons if he so desires, along with carrying a cheap lighter that he uses in conjunction with the various explosives he's made. Tall, well-built, and speaks in an enthusiastic, low tone of voice.

**Likely VA:** Kaiji Tang

**Talent:** Ultimate Revolutionary

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** November 5th

**Likes:** Making Explosives

**Dislikes:** Authority

**Trial Objection:**

"For the Amaryllis Corps!"

"CHARGE IN!"

* * *

_**"If you think that my illness makes me any less of a samurai… you're welcome to see my skill for yourself."**_

**Ryuunosuke Harada** is the eighth heir to the noble Harada family, as well as the Ultimate Samurai. Born with a terminal illness, Ryuunosuke often struggled to keep up with his seven elder siblings, often being pushed around and mocked for his sickly appearance when he was younger. However, do not be fooled. He is just as dangerous as his Talent implies, and his skill with weaponry of all types is matched by few. Despite his illness, he's powered through his own physical faults in order to show to the world that he is the one true heir of the Harada family. A man of serious demeanor, his strict nature and discipline makes other students wary of what he may do, while at the same time making him a reliable friend if one manages to get through his shell.

**Appearance:** White hair tied up in a ponytail that goes down to his shoulders and bangs that frame the sides of his face, red eyes, and a sickly complexion. Wears a white haori made of silk covering a black kimono. Painted on the back of his jacket is the symbol of the Harada Family: a sunflower. On his hip is his sword, a curved katana with a guard bearing a similar pattern as his haori. When not in use, it's placed within its oak scabbard. Is skinny, almost dangerously so, due to his illness. Tied for third tallest inmate after Akio and Ochiyo. Has a raspy tone of voice, befitting his ill nature.

**Likely VA:** Todd Haberkorn

**Talent:** Ultimate Samurai

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** July 4th

**Likes:** Ginger Cinnamon Tea

**Dislikes:** Disrespectful People

**Trial Objections:**

"Your wayward path ends here."

"Silence!"

* * *

_**"Yeah-haha! 'Sup? Name's Akio Saishi! I'm the freakin' Ultimate Priest! But you could probably tell!"**_

**Akio Saishi**, the Ultimate Priest. Despite his talent, his appearance is honestly more befitting of a professional wrestler, with the sleeves on his clerical clothing torn off to show off his muscular and tattooed body. He's a loud and boisterous man, and can seem a bit overbearing at times. However, overbearing or not, Akio _is_ a priest. With his talent, he's convinced people of many different races to convert, and he's been hailed as a kind soul who will listen to any problem. His words always carry a soothing weight and gentleness that can instantly calm people down. He serves as the team dad of sorts, helping to take care of everyone else and making sure everyone's doing well emotionally.

**Appearance: **Short, stylized black hair and well-trimmed beard, golden eyes, and well-tanned skin. Wears a standard priest's cassock with the sleeves torn off, revealing his large arms emblazoned with various intricate tattoos, and wears black dress shoes with black socks. Carries around a well-loved wood-carved rosary he received when he first officially became a priest. Easily the tallest cast member, as well as the most muscular, standing nearly a head over Ochiyo, the second-tallest inmate. Speaks in a deep, booming voice most of the time, but adopts a gentler, calming tone if he sees someone in need of his help.

**Likely VA:** Chris Tergliafera

**Talent:** Ultimate Priest

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** August 28th

**Likes:** Boxing

**Dislikes:** Figs

**Trial Objections:**

"The power of Christ compels you!"

"To Hell with that!"

* * *

_**"You know, your style isn't half bad… Umm... would you mind if I sketched your outfit some time? I'd love to use it as a reference."**_

A foreign exchange prisoner,** Margot Sanders** is regarded as a wunderkind in her home country of Germany. Her styles and creations are regarded as perfection incarnate, not a single thread or stitch out of place, and matching up perfectly with the fashions of the day. However, this amount of praise, alongside being considered as a worthy enough candidate to be called 'Ultimate', has led Margot to become quite withdrawn and nervous. Paranoid that her title as Ultimate could be taken from her at any time, Margot is an incredibly hard worker, making sure that she continues to stay atop the fashion industry at any costs. However, when it comes to creation, that fear fades away in favor of a true artist, seeking to show the world true beauty.

**Appearance:** Blonde hair that goes down to her back, before curving back upwards, yellow eyes, and pale complexion. Wears a blue button-up shirt that leaves the top three buttons unbuttoned, along with black skinny jeans and boots. Wears a large black fur coat over all of her clothes. Keeps a pair of black sunglasses on top of her head that she pulls down when she feels nervous. Carries around a large sketchbook and a small box full of drawing tools that she uses in case she sees a design that she wants to use in the future. Tied with Shiya and Ryuunosuke for third tallest inmate, and is of svelte build. Speaks in a shaky, high-pitched voice.

**Likely VA:** Stephanie Sheh

**Talent:** Ultimate Tailor

**Gender:** Female

**Date of Birth:** February 11th

**Likes:** Rainy Days

**Dislikes:** Days Off

**Trial Objections:**

"Just a moment, darling!"

"That doesn't quite fit."

* * *

_**"What? You never heard of me? Hahaha! Nice joke, buddy! …y-you serious? You've never heard of the wonderful me?"**_

Cocky, brash, and loud. Three words that perfectly describe **Achiko Samegawa**, the Ultimate Pinball Wizard. Since her days playing games at the arcades of Tokyo, Achiko proved herself to be exceptionally skilled in pinball, casually smashing apart the local game store's records at merely nine years old. She's broken records across the world with her skill, and as such, her own self-image has swelled as a result. She often acts as if she's far more important than she truly is, and becomes belligerent when someone hasn't heard of her. At her worst, she is prone to tantrums if her own ego isn't being stroked, complaining and whining if she feels she isn't being recognized. An attention hog through and through, Achiko is obsessed with eyes being on her.

**Appearance:** Brown hair tied up in a large ponytail that goes down to her back, green eyes, and a slightly tanned complexion. Wears a red baseball cap with the name 'Samegawa' written on it in white letters, and walks around in a similar Letterman jacket with the same written on the back. Underneath, she wears a simple white t-shirt with her face printed on it, along with a white skirt. Over her shoulder, she carries a light blue purse filled with sharpies and photos of herself, and she also wears a silver bead necklace that 'is symbolic of all the pinball machines I've conquered'. Is of average height, and speaks in a higher-pitched tone than most.

**Likely VA:** Erin Fitzgerald

**Talent:** Ultimate Pinball Wizard

**Gender:** Female

**Date of Birth:** July 3rd

**Likes:** Attention

**Dislikes:** Inactivity

**Trial Objections:**

"Jackpot!"

"HAH! Tilt!"

* * *

_**"Hey, what the fuck are **_**you**_** looking at?! You think I'm funny or something 'cause I'm short?! Or maybe you wanna make fun of my talent?! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU!"**_

**Yuuto Odayaka** is a far more temperamental character than his talent would lead you to believe. Thanks to his short stature and his... unconventional talent, Yuuto's been a victim of bullying and mockery for most of his life, having endured mocking from fellow students, fellow bed testers, and even random strangers who have just met him. Because of this, the Ultimate Bed Tester has developed quite the hair-trigger temper, exploding in rage if he even _thinks_ he's been slighted in any way, oftentimes leading to him assaulting whoever is unfortunate enough to have angered him. However, he does do his talent well, and he takes it incredibly seriously, acting like an entirely different person when he's on the job.

**Appearance:** Short red hair cut near the scalp, brown eyes, and average complexion. Wears a casual light blue button-up shirt with a red tie given to him by his father. The tie sports several small blue 'Z's on it. Wears brown slacks that are slightly too long for him, and has a pair of brown sneakers with white accents that are a half a size too big. Only slightly taller than Monokuma(but never tell him that), and is fairly muscular despite his height. Speaks in a loud, angry tone of voice most of the time that's slightly deeper than most, and curses every other sentence.

**Likely VA:** Derek Stephen Prince

**Talent:** Ultimate Bed Tester

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** December 15th

**Likes:** Sleeping

**Dislikes:** Tall People

**Trial Objections:**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Just lie down and take it!"

* * *

_**"Ah, trapped in a game of murder I see! How interesting. I believe I've found inspiration for a new series."**_

**Shuei Moritaka** is the Ultimate Mangaka, who has wowed the world with his genre-busting storylines. With his talent in both art and writing, he quickly rose to the upper echelons of the world of manga, becoming regarded as one of the best on the planet. However, despite his celebrity status, Shuei is… strange to say the least. He has a habit of being nosy, investigating into things that should be kept private, and can be pushy if he doesn't feel as if his curiousity has been satisfied. He has a bad habit of having his priorities skewed, ignoring the obvious danger of the Killing Game in favor fo meeting his deadlines and seeking inspiration for his next project. But above all else, he's a hopeless romantic, and shows that off profusely when in the presence of his girlfriend, Yoshino Rei, the Ultimate Racer. The two seem complete opposites in terms of personality, but they're nigh-inseparable.

**Appearance:** Messy lavender hair, green eyes, and a slightly paler than average complexion. Wears a pair of John Lennon-esque glasses and a dark green scarf, alongside a dark green wool sweater and form-fitting black jeans. Has several rings on his fingers, each with strange engravings on them. Can often be seen spinning a custom-made silver ballpoint pen with his name engraved on it that he got as an anniversary gift from Yoshino, and keeps several notepads in his back pockets in case he gets any new ideas. Has no real muscle, and is a little on the shorter side. Tends to talk in a quick, energetic tone of voice.

**Likely VA:** Johnny Yong Bosch

**Talent:** Ultimate Mangaka

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** August 11th

**Likes:** Bug Collecting, His Girlfriend

**Dislikes:** Hand Cramps

**Trial Objections:**

"The plot thickens..."

"An interesting proposal… but altogether wrong."

* * *

_**"Heyyy… calm down. Take it from me, sometimes, ya gotta find time to cool off and rest your head. Speaking of which, I think my pillow's calling me back to Dreamland…"**_

Unexpected for a girl with her talent, **Yoshino Rei** is a girl who seems to live in the slow lane. She's a bit slow on the uptake, drawing out her words often and nearly falling asleep while standing more than once. When it comes down to it, if she can, she'll probably be seen napping or snoring away nearby. However, don't be fooled. Underneath her seemingly lazy demeanor is an incredibly sharp mind and a mastery of the track. Any vehicle, be it boats, cars, motorbikes, or even horses, if it can be driven or ridden, Yoshino can ride it. When the adrenaline is at its highest and the situation's at its most intense, Yoshino shows exactly why she attained her talent. She's particularly close to the Ultimate Mangaka, Shuei Moritaka, who is both her childhood friend and boyfriend of five years.

**Appearance:** Shoulder-length brown hair that's always a mess due to her helmet, silver eyes, and a well-tanned complexion. Walks around in a form-fitting racing uniform that's red with white accent, and has similarly-colored boots. Wears a blue ascot around her neck with her name embroidered on it that she got as an anniversary gift from Shuei, and carries around a beat-up old racing helmet that's covered in cracks and scratch marks due to various crashes over the years. Has well-defined muscle underneath her racing uniform, and is slightly taller than average. Speaks in a slow, but slightly higher pitched tone of voice.

**Likely VA: **Wendee Lee

**Talent:** Ultimate Racer

**Gender:** Female

**Date of Birth:** April 2nd

**Likes:** Sleeping, Adrenaline

**Dislikes:** Being woken up, uneventful things

**Trial Objections:**

"Hey, get your foot off the gas pedal."

"LET'S TAKE THIS TO THE NEXT LEVEL!"

* * *

_**"Tch. Perfect. Another fool here to test my patience."**_

**Keiko Tokei**, the Ultimate Statistical Analyst. A cold and impatient girl who has made a name for herself as an icon in the world of business. She puts up a front of uncaring and unfeeling logic, but when pushed, she can unleash an emotional fury comparable to a raging inferno. She holds herself above the other students, taking pride in her talent and her intellect, and she dismisses the others as 'beneath her'. Despite her inflated sense of self-worth, she is an intelligent student, having saved many a company from the brink with her near-supernatural ability to predict changes in the economic climate. Strict, logical, and intellectual, Keiko's mastery of analytics has made her a force to be reckoned with in the world of business.

**Appearance: **Brown hair with blue streaks dyed in, blue eyes, and an average complexion. On her face is a mechanical device akin to a Scouter found in DBZ, which she uses to analyze current events and data, and she wears a silver headband on her face to push her hair out from her eyes. Wears a three-piece blue business suit, with a blue sports jacket, blue button-up vest, and blue pants, with a white button-up shirt underneath. A lighter blue tie hangs around her neck loosely, and she can be seen fidgeting with it often. Slightly shorter than average, and speaks in a slightly deeper voice, but can get more shrill if angered.

**Likely VA:** Janice Kawaye

**Talent:** Ultimate Statistical Analyst

**Gender:** Female

**Date of Birth:** October 29th

**Likes:** Pool, Being Smarter than Everyone

Dislikes: Unexpected Changes

**Trial Objections:**

"I see right through you!"

"You've made a grave error!"

* * *

_**"Hey, what do you want? Erm, sorry. I'm so used to taking orders, I automatically went into 'barista mode' didn't I?"**_

An individual characterized by his efficiency and laid-back attitude, **Fumio Hojo** gained his title as Ultimate Barista for his swiftness and deftness in following orders to the letter with immense efficiency. He's the manager and superstar barista of his family's coffee shop, which he manages with his twin sister. Fumio's become somewhat of a celebrity back home with his ability to charm anyone with his friendly demeanor and skill at making drinks. However, his talent at taking and following orders is also a weak point for him. In trials, he's very easily swayed, and people oftentimes can push him around by bullying him. Still, he makes a good mocha, and he's also a good shoulder to cry on if you're feeling stressed. He also has a habit of thinking he's far funnier than he really is, cracking terrible puns at any opportunity.

**Appearance:** Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned complexion. Wears a brown polo shirt and darker brown pants, with a green apron with his company's logo covering his front, and black sneakers. He carries a pen behind his ear at all times, and can sometimes be seen chewing it if thinking about something. His left hand is covered with the names of all the cast members in Hope's Bastion in order for him to remember everyone. Of average height and build, with little defined muscle to speak of. Speaks in a slightly higher than normal tone of voice, and always acts friendly when he talks.

**Likely VA: **Grant George

**Talent:** Ultimate Barista

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth:** March 31st

**Likes:** Terrible Puns, His sister

**Dislikes:** Not Having Instructions

**Trial Objections:**

"Run that by me again?"

"It looks like trouble's brewing."

* * *

_**"What? Oh, my voice? I dropped out of the Drill Sergeant thing years ago. Now I've retired to become a trumpet player."**_

A calm, gentle speaker, **Ochiyo Kaiga** is a far cry from what her talent would lead you to believe. Before she was a strict, harsh drill sergeant, constantly pushing her soldiers further and further in order to better themselves as they fought for their country. However, according to her, some 'incident' forced her to change her outlook on life, and she has forsaken that title she held once before. Nowadays, she's much more lax and demure, preferring to spend her time sitting around and playing the trumpet. But don't be fooled. She originally obtained her talent for a reason. She's a natural born leader, and her voice and charisma draws people towards her. Despite her friendly attitude, some students regard her as suspicion, given she was the one who deigned herself as a figure of authority without anyone's input.

**Appearance: **Messy forest green hair that cuts off at her neck and similarly eyes, and a well-tanned complexion. Eschews the military uniform Monokuma gave her in favor of the standard prison wear, sans the military boots she begrudgingly put on. Wears the orange pants, but wears the jacket over her shoulder or around her waist, revealing a simple yellow t-shirt underneath. Carries around a worn-out golden trumpet, which she can be seen practicing with in her down time. Second-tallest inmate, and also one of the strongest, with well-defined muscles seen all over her body. Her voice is of average but melodic pitch.

**Likely VA: **Dorothy Elias-Fahn

**Talent:** 'Former' Ultimate Drill Sergeant

**Gender:** Female

**Date of Birth:** March 24th

**Likes:** Playing Trumpet

**Dislikes:** Her Talent

**Trial Objections:**

"You're stepping out of line, soldier!"

"TEN-HUT!"


	4. Day of the Despair: Daily Life(Part 1)

**A/N:** Hey, a semi-consistent upload schedule! That probably won't last long, eh? Still, thanks to those who were kind enough to drop reviews! Forgot to answer these last time, so I'll answer them now.

**Not-Your-Uber-Driver:** Thanks for being the first review, dude! Glad you're liking the various cast members. I tried my best to make them as unique as possible without retreading that much old ground.

**NostalgiaSucker96:** I actually got the whole 'Killing Game in Prison' idea from V3. Apparently, the original idea was that each of the students were in the Killing Game for various 'crimes' they committed, but it was scrapped. The idea was so appealing to me, that I used it for this story! Also yeah, Kasumi's a character who I took some inspiration from Hajime. IE, she's not one to take anyone's crap and has more of a backbone than say, Naegi.

**MythGirl Writes:** Glad you're liking the character interactions so far! Writing for these characters has been a blast, and it's fun to try and juggle all sixteen of them and make them really stand out. Wonder if you'll get a favorite as time goes on. As for their crimes? Upupupupupu... you'll see what everyone's in for in due time...

Now then, with that outta the way, let's get back to our (ir)regularly scheduled Killing Game!

* * *

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**[DAY OF THE DESPAIR]**

**[BEGIN]**

* * *

**Zzz...**

**Zzz...**

**Zzz...**

_**THUMP!**_

Kasumi: Agh! Damnit!

_(Ugh... I hate it when I fall out of bed in the morning. Groaning in pain, I grabbed my now-aching head as I sat up from the floor. I looked around tiredly around the red-colored room, and I let out a deep sigh.)_

Kasumi: Guess it was too much to just hope that whole thing yesterday was just a bad dream, wasn't it? I really am trapped in this awful place...

_(Patting down my wrinkled clothes, I bent over, picking up the cards I'd scattered around the room last night, before setting them on the desk nearby. I walked over to the nearby closet, before pulling it open. Inside were clothes all identical to what I had been given when I had first arrived. Vest, shirt, pants, shoes, and cufflinks. Packed neatly nearby were a set of pajamas which I probably should have changed into last night, alongside a set of bath towels and a mirror set up on the inside door of the closet.)_

Kasumi: Guess I'm just going to be stuck wearing these for the rest of my time in here.

_(Or if I was unlucky, the rest of my life... I pulled off the nearest set, before tossing them on the bed. Grabbing a towel from inside the closet, I walked over to the bathroom in order to take a shower. As I started up the shower, I couldn't help but think about this whole situation yet again. An entire Killing Game... did I really have the guts to even think of killing someone else in order to escape? I know I brushed off Ochiyo the other day, but... these people are all complete strangers to me. Do I have the right to prioritize my life over theirs? ...what am I thinking? Just because I can kill here, doesn't mean I should. I just gotta hold out as long as I can. That's all that matters. Nothing more. Nothing less. With that, I stepped into the shower, trying to drown out the thoughts that kept gnawing away at my head.)_

* * *

_(After a few minutes, I cleaned up, and changed into my new clothes. Taking a look in the mirror in my closet, I got a good glance at my appearance for the first time in a while. Despite myself, I couldn't help but smile at the clothes I was in, allowing myself a good once-over.)_

Kasumi: To think I'd ever have the chance to dress this nicely in my life. Eat your heart out, big sis.

_(After giving myself one last look-over, I decided to step out for the day. To my surprise, it didn't seem like anyone else was walking around. The hallway seemed completely silent, devoid of any activity whatsoever.)_

Kasumi: I guess I'm either up early... or I slept in a really long time.

**_Grrrrumble..._**

Kasumi: Right... I don't think I ate anything last night. I forgot all about that thanks to dealing with Hachiro... Ugh. Hopefully the kitchen's open right now.

**Go to Dining Hall(YES)**

_(My quest for food set, I walked off, hoping that this time, I wouldn't have to deal with any napalm or the like this time.)_

* * *

_(To my surprise, only a handful of people were in the dining hall, having either started their meals or waiting patiently for them to be made. I barely had the chance to count everyone in the room before a blur of blue and white appeared in front of my face faster than I could blink.)_

Aiya: Hey there!

Kasumi: Whoa!

Aiya: Whoops! Sorry if I scared ya there! Anyways, good morning, Kasumi! How's your day going? Sleep well? Hope so! So, what'd you like for breakfast, huh?

Kasumi: Um, uh, pancakes, I guess?

Aiya: Sounds good! Would you like something to drink with that? We got coffee, juice, milk, and some other drinks ready!

Kasumi: I guess some juice would be fi-

Aiya: Super! Enjoy your breakfast! It'll be with you shortly!

_(Just as quickly as she had arrived, Aiya had disappeared into thin air, leaving me standing there like an idiot, still trying to process the entire affair.)_

Kasumi: What... what just happened?!

Akio: Morning, Kasumi! How's your day going?

_(I turned around, and saw Akio and Ochiyo seated at a nearby table, waving me over. I guess they were as good a person to sit next to as any, so I decided to make my way towards them, taking a seat next to Akio.)_

Ochiyo: Well, I'm surprised! I didn't expect you to be up this early! Especially on the first day!

Kasumi: Early? What time is it?

Ochiyo: Well, I woke up at around five in the morning for my morning jog, and it's been around a couple hours since then, so roughly seven, I'd say.

_(Seven AM?! What kind of horrifying alternate universe is this where I've suddenly become a morning person?!)_

Akio: You're actually the seventh one up. Ryuunosuke over there got here just a few minutes before you, and Shuei arrived fifteen minutes earlier.

_(True to his words, the Ultimate Samurai, now looking far more complacent than he was the day before, was sitting at a table further away from us, casually eating a piece of salmon, his face as stoic as ever. Meanwhile, a few tables away, the Ultimate Mangaka idly poked at a grapefruit as he began sketching in his notebook, same as he was doing just last night.)_

Kasumi: Wait, so who's making breakfast? Did Monokuma-

Fumio: Monokuma? Are you serious? With his stubby little paws? I don't think he can even go three minutes without something blowing up because of him, either on accident or because he wants to kill us all. Not to mention all the shedding. Him in the kitchen is just asking for a grizzly outcome.

_(The Ultimate Barista walked in, a smug grin on his face as he walked out of the kitchen, a towel draped over his right shoulder as he carried a plate stacked high with honestly the most delicious-looking pancakes I had ever seen in my life. They were as light and delicate as clouds, dripping with rivers of delicious syrup, and soft steam rolled off of the sweet treat in waves. In his other hand, a glass of cool-looking apple juice glistened in the light of the cafeteria. Casually, he set down the food in front of me, and it took everything I had not to start drooling from the sight alone.)_

Fumio: Nope, this was 100% Grade-A Fumio Hojo-style breakfast, baby! C'mon, then! Give it a try! I guarantee that it'll be some of the best you've ever had!

_(Honestly, just by looks alone, I could believe him. It almost felt like sacrilege to eat something this perfect-looking. However, my hunger easily overtook my hesitation, and immediately, I grabbed a fork and knife, cutting into the breakfast set before me. However, my growing hunger overtook my aesthetic tastes, and I immediately dug in.)_

_**CHOMP!**_

_(My mouth nearly fell open in shock, only stopped by the fact that I wanted to savor this as much as I could. What in the hell?! How could one fluffy pancake taste this heavenly?! I guess Fumio could tell from my expression, as his grin widened even further as he leaned back in a nearby bench.)_

Fumio: Well? From your expression, I can guess my flapjacks made you flip out, huh?

Kasumi: This... Is amazing! How did you learn to make stuff like this, Fumio?!

Fumio: Well, not to brag, but while my talent is Ultimate Barista, I'm not too shabby when it comes to cooking, either. I'm no Ultimate Chef, but I've had to hold down the fort back at my family's place during the breakfast, lunch, and dinner rushes. Not once in my life have I ever had a single unsatisfied customer.

_(Jeez... No kidding. Fumio's really one reliable guy. Even something he considers not to be his forte, he's an ace at. Guess he really does deserve his title of 'Ultimate', doesn't he? Despite myself, I immediately began digging into the rest of my meal, wolfing down pancake after pancake with reckless abandon.)_

Fumio: Well, I guess my record continues, doesn't it! Glad to see you like my cooking! Anyways, I'm gonna head back to the kitchen if you don't mind me. Feel free to give me a holler if ya need me, got it?

_(With that, the Ultimate Barista walked off, whistling a jaunty tune to himself. As I finished up the rest of my breakfast, three more arrivals walked in.)_

Shiya: Good morning, everyone! How's everyone doing today?

Max: Felicitations, fellow convicts! I endeavoring to appropriate comestibles this fine day!

Margot: U-um... did you mean that you wanted something to eat?

Max: Precisely!

Aiya: Be right with you!

_(Once more, Aiya had dashed over, beginning the same fast-paced spiel that she did to me earlier. Meanwhile, Akio had left the table, having finished his meal earlier than I had, and was now standing in a corner, talking with Ryuunosuke about something, leaving just me and Ochiyo at the table.)_

Ochiyo: Um, by the way, Kasumi. Did you think about what I asked you last night, by any chance?

Kasumi: Last night...?

* * *

_Ochiyo: Still, you handled that situation really well back there. You stepped up when no one else wanted to, and stood up to two people who in all likelihood heavily outclassed you physically, Kasumi. **We could use someone like that to lead the group**._

* * *

_(Oh yeah, the idea of me being leader... To be honest, I completely forgot about it last night, especially after looking over the rulebook. Maybe I could be a good leader... If Ochiyo is backing me up, then- But... no. No, I couldn't. There's no possible way I could guide this group.)_

Kasumi: Look, Ochiyo? I appreciate the sentiment... but I'm going to have to say no.

Ochiyo: Huh? But, why-

Kasumi: I just... I'm not the girl for the job. I'm flattered, but the answer is no.

Ochiyo: Is that so...? Fine. I can't force you to do this, so if you really don't want to, then my hands are tied.

Shiya: Hands are tied, eh...? Sounds like a fun time. Mind if I join in?

Kasumi: JESUS CHRIST!

_**THUD!**_

Kasumi: AGH!

_(I fell out of my chair, clutching my knee in pain. Damnit, I jumped so fast, my leg slammed against the bar underneath the table! That'd definitely leave a bruise for a few days...)_

Ochiyo: Kasumi! Are you okay?!

Kasumi: Not... really... Ow.

_(Shiya snickered mischievously as she took a seat right beside me, that same grin on her face as ever. Casually, she pulled a matchbook from her back pocket, before lighting up her tobacco pipe, taking a long heavy drag before puffing out smoke rings as she usually did.)_

Shiya: Well, now... What have we here? Some girl talk? Mind if I join in?

_(As I brought myself to my feet, I could see a flash of panic in Ochiyo's eyes. Guess she didn't want people to hear about the whole 'leadership' talk yet. Not that I can blame her. If I had to guess, she only approached me about this so far. Probably not the best thing to get out in the open.)_

**Tell Shiya About the Leadership**

**Hide the Truth for Now(YES)**

Ochiyo: I-

Kasumi: We were just talking about any ideas to escape this place.

_(It's probably for the best that any talk of leadership is put on the down-low for now... If anyone else realizes what we're doing, we could have a dangerous power struggle on our hands... Shiya raised a surprised eyebrow at my lie, adjusting her spectacles in suspicion.)_

Shiya: Really? Didn't you remember that Monokuma told us that escape was impossible? This is one of the most secure prisons on the planet. Do you really think we could escape from a place as secure as this?

_(Ochiyo gave me a brief look of surprise, before continuing with my lie.)_

Ochiyo: Well, I figured it'd be nice to try and at least hash out some plans. Monokuma could have left some holes open in his security, so we could at least try to find something that we could at least try to exploit in this place, right?

**_BING BONG DING DONG_**

_(As if the damn bear could hear us, the bell from last night echoed throughout the school again, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look up in surprise. Just like last night, the Vice-Warden appeared on a nearby monitor, his smug face, smiling the same smile he always did.)_

Monokuma: Wake up, my students, for another beautiful day of murder is about to begin! It's now 8 AM! As such, it is officially considered **daytime**. The courtyard and the gym are now officially open for business! So if you wanna go goof off or get a workout in, go for it, inmates! Granted, not like anyone's in a rush! You're still stuck in here forever! Upupupupu!

_(With that last taunt, the monitor turned off, the bear's laughter still harshly echoing throughout the prison.)_

Shiya: See what I mean? The bear said it himself. Don't think we're going to escape without playing along with the bear's game.

Ochiyo: Well, what else are we supposed to do? _Not_ try to escape this place?

Kasumi: Ochiyo's right. We've got to at least attempt at finding a way to not play Monokuma's game. Otherwise, we're just playing into his hands.

Keiko: Is that so? Funny, that seems like a contradiction to me.

Kasumi: GH!

_**THUD!**_

_(SON OF A-! Again with the knee! As I grit my teeth in pain, I turned my head to see the Ultimate Statistical Analyst seating a few feet away, feasting away at a plate of eggs. I didn't even notice her enter the room, did I? Casually, she pushed away her now-clean plate as she gave me a knowing look.)_

Keiko: After all, what you said yesterday is completely against what you're saying now.

* * *

_Kasumi: Ochiyo, as much as I hate to agree with Ryuunosuke, he's right. With Monokuma telling us that we can only escape by killing each other, we all have motives to murder here. To say otherwise is just being naive._

* * *

Keiko: Don't tell me you've suddenly had a change of heart, now.

_(I shook my head at that, leaning my elbow on the table as I gave the blue-haired girl a look of my own.)_

Kasumi: **You've got that wrong**. All I said that we can't assume none of us are going to kill each other. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna try to prevent as many deaths as I can, Keiko.

Keiko: Hmph.

_(Seemingly satisfied with my answer, both the gunslinger and analyst left. I gave an annoyed sigh, before planting my face on the table.)_

Kasumi: Jeez, second day, and I'm suddenly being interrogated by literally everyone here...

Ochiyo: Well, in that case, I'd suggest that you watch your legs. You don't want to keep hurting yourself do you?

Kasumi: Oh, ha ha ha.

_**SLAM!**_

_(The door slammed open, and it took everything I had not to jump in surprise as a new pair of arrivals walked in. I heard a snicker from across the table, and I shot Ochiyo a dirty look as the Ultimate Pinball Wizard and the Ultimate Bed Tester entered the dining hall. Achiko was in the midst of fiddling with her Monopass, likely looking for any and all new functions she could use in order to promote her image, while Yuuto merely trudged forward, baring on his face the same usual scowl he held.)_

Yuuto: Oi, what's for breakfast? I'm fucking hungry, damnit.

Achiko: You don't have to curse every other sentence, you know. Acting like a prick will just make you more unpopular, after all! Shouldn't you be concerned with your image as an Ultimate?

Yuuto: Image? What do you mean by that?

Achiko: I'm just saying, you should take care to-

Yuuto: What are you saying, that I'm short, is that it? You're saying that I'm an ugly little midget, here to amuse you?

Achiko: W-wait, hold on a second, I didn't say that. I'm just saying that you should be concerned about your image, that's all!

Yuuto: I need to work on my image...

Achiko: Y-yeah, that's all!

Yuuto: THAT'S IT!

_**SLAM!**_

_(Fortunately, before a fight could break out yet again, the doors slammed open once more, and Hachiro stormed in, a bright white grin on the Ultimate Revolutionary's face as he pushed past the other two without so much as a second thought.)_

Hachiro: Well, something smells delicious today! Tell me, what do we have in terms of rations today?

Yuuto: Hey! Watch where you're stepping, asshole!

Achiko: Yeah! I could've dropped my Monopass!

Hachiro: Whoops! Sorry, I didn't see either of you there!

Yuuto: Didn't see me-?! Are you making a comment about my height, you son of a bitch?!

_(And just like that, the arguments kicked up again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their childishness. Second day, and already we're starting to get at each other's throats... This doesn't bode well for our time here. Soon enough, at least one of us is likely to try and take up Monokuma's offer of escape... I side-eyed Ochiyo, and she had a similar expression of weariness on her face.)_

Ochiyo: This... is going to be a common occurrence, isn't it?

Kasumi: Yup!

Monokuma: Yup!

Kasumi: YEEP!

_**THUD!**_

Kasumi: MOTHERFU-!

_(Yep. This knee's definitely going to have one hell of a bruise at the end of the day... As I collapsed onto the ground once again, Monokuma's insane laughter rang through the cafeteria, causing everyone to freeze up in surprise. Great. The bear showed up again... what did he want now?)_

Monokuma: Upupupupu! Well, someone's jumpy today, aren't we?

Kasumi: Shut... up... Just... shut up...

Monokuma: Fine, fine. I didn't come here for small talk, anyways! Good morning prisoners! Nice to see all of you are out and about this despairfully fine morning! ...is what I would say, but there's two people _missing_ from the group of prisoners today! Where's the grim reaper and the coma victim?!

_(Huh... now that I think about it, he's got a point. Neither Yoshino nor Kira had shown up this morning... What are they up to?)_

Monokuma: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Honestly, you'd think that people would wake up first thing in the morning just from the sound of my melodious voice! After all, I even wrote up an album which I was so kind to share with you all on your Monopasses!

_(A bead of sweat ran down all of our faces at that. I feel bad for anyone that was dumb enough to try and listen to the musical stylings of Monokuma... I do not want to hear what that shrill as hell voice sounds like when singing.)_

Monokuma: Aaaanyways, doubting of my incredible skills aside, I just wanted to greet my favorite group of prisoners! Well, my 4th Favorite at least! Upupupupu! Sorry, suckers, but right now you don't even get a medal for your participation! Mayyyyybe if you try to spice things up with a murder, I might bump you up to top three! Upupupupupu! Ah, but enough reminiscing about the past, huh? Let's move on, and make the foundation for a new despairful future together!

_(Suddenly, Monokuma's red eye flashed bright as he singled out one student in particular amongst the group.)_

Monokuma: By the way, _breakfast boy_, I heard that comment about my 'stubby little paws'...

Fumio: Uhh...

_(Poor guy. He broke out in a cold sweat so fast, I think a puddle formed underneath him. At least, I'd _hope_ that's sweat... __Letting out one less psychotic cackle, Monokuma disappeared once more in a blink of an eye. At once, it felt like the atmosphere in the room became several tons heavier.)_

Yuuto: On second thought... I ain't hungry anymore.

Achiko: Yeah, me neither...

_(It seems like most of the people here had lost their appetite after Monokuma had shown his stupid plush face. Given I had finished my own meal a long time ago, I guess there's no reason for me to hang around here.)_

**Leave the Dining Hall(YES)**

_(Might as well explore around. Maybe something interesting's going on around this place... I said my goodbyes to Ochiyo before heading out on my own to find someone else to talk to.)_

* * *

**[FREE TIME BEGINS]**

**Move to Courtyard**

**Move to Library**

**Move to Laundry Room(YES)**

**Move to the Dorm Rooms**

_(The Laundry Room... don't think I went there yesterday. It's probably a good idea that I head there so I know where I should be going to clean my clothes.)_

* * *

_(To my surprise, another person was already in the laundry room, squatting in a stool as he looked over the piles of sheets. Hachiro seemed pretty invested in the random piles of fabric strewn around the area, a hand to his chin as he aimlessly fiddled with a pair of scissors in his other hand.)_

**Talk to Hachiro(YES)**

Hachiro: Hm? Ah, good morning, Kasumi! You arrived just in time! Could you help me out with these piles of spare bedsheets? I'd like to use them for a project of mine.

_**I decided to spend some time with Hachiro.**_

Kasumi: Sure, I got free time.

_(I grabbed another stool, and he handed me another pair of scissors. After he found a bedsheet to his liking, we began cutting long, thin strips of fabric off of it, setting them aside for whatever reason he had planned for them.)_

Hachiro: You know, I'm glad that you seem so sympathetic to my cause, Kasumi! Most people around me always look at me and mock my desires to help others, if I may be frank. Tch. Some people are just far too content to sit on the sidelines, y'know?

Kasumi: No problem. Like I said, I didn't really have anything better to do, so I'm glad to help someone out. So... what are we doing exactly? I didn't exactly take you for a seamstress, Hachiro.

_(Still, at least it's not like last time we met, where he was boiling freaking gasoline near an open flame. This should be relatively safe, right?)_

Hachiro: Ah, this? That's quite simple! These simple cloth strips are going to serve as the wicks for my Molotov Cocktails later. Nothing too major.

Kasumi: ...ah.

_(Damnit, Kasumi! Why'd you have to go jinx yourself?!)_

Kasumi: Wait a sec, you're still making these things?! Don't you remember that Monokuma's going to kill you if you try and firebomb him again?

Hachiro: Yes, well...

_(A sheepish look came over Hachiro's face as he put a hand behind his head, grinning awkwardly.)_

Hachiro: Don't laugh, but... making explosives and Molotovs and stuff is kind of... soothing to me, if you get my drift. When I'm putting something together or working on a project, everything feels... calmer, in a sense. Do you feel me?

Kasumi: No, I understand that completely, Hachiro. I feel the same way, actually.

Hachiro: Really? _You_ make bombs in your spare time too?

Kasumi: W-well, not bombs or explosives or anything like that, but I understand the same sentiment.

_(I pulled a pack of cards out from my back pocket and held it up in front of Hachiro. I began shuffling them in my hand, the sounds of the cards rustling already calming my nerves.)_

Kasumi: I feel like my hands always have to be doing something, or else everything feels... wrong, I guess. It's partly why I took up my talent in the first place.

_(I held up the cards with one hand, flourishing the whole deck in a flower fan formation. Hachiro raised an eyebrow, seemingly impressed.)_

Kasumi: Sleight of hand, card flourishing, cardistry... doing all of that just makes the world feel right, if that makes sense.

_(Hachiro gave me one of his trademark wide grins, patting me on the shoulder.)_

Hachiro: It makes perfect sense to me, my friend! You with your cards, me with my explosives, I'd say we're kindred spirits, Kasumi! I think we're going to get along quite nicely in this place!

_(I couldn't help but grin at Hachiro's near-infectious enthusiasm. He may be a bit of an oddball, but he's a nice guy at heart.)_

Hachiro: Now come on, these wicks aren't going to cut themselves, are they?

Kasumi: Sir, yes, sir!

_**I spent time helping Hachiro cut out cloth wicks for his Molotovs.**_

Hachiro: Phew... I think that's enough for one day, don't you?

Kasumi: I'll say.

_(We'd cut up enough cloth to supply a small army with enough Molotov cocktails to last a century. Here's hoping Monokuma doesn't mind what we did with these bedsheets. ...or anyone else, for that matter.)_

Hachiro: Anyway, thanks a lot for helping me out with this, Kasumi. It means a lot to me, genuinely.

_(With that, Hachiro gathered up the wicks we'd cut up and put them in a knapsack. With a single wave goodbye, he walked off, looking far more peppy than he did when I first walked in.)_

_**I guess even a hothead like Hachiro has his soft sides, doesn't he?**_

**Move to Courtyard**

**Move to Library(Yes)**

**Move to Dining Hall**

**Move to the Dorm Rooms**

_(I still got some time to kill... maybe something interesting's going on in the library.)_

* * *

_(The library was as big and as expansive as ever. Honestly, I couldn't help but feel dumber just by standing in this place. Where would I even _begin_ to unpack these scores upon scores of books? Just like when I first met her, Keiko was in here once again, busy on her laptop as ever as she sat in the same corner I found her in last time.)_

**Talk to Keiko(YES)**

Keiko: Hm? Oh, it's you again. What do you want?

Kasumi: Well, I was just walking around, and I thought you might enjoy some company. Do you mind if I hang out with you for a bit?

Keiko: Hmph. I guess I might as well. I have nothing better to do, honestly.

_(So what the heck were you doing on your laptop then?)_

_**I decided to spend some time with Keiko.**_

Kasumi: Hey, Keiko, I've been meaning to ask for a while now.

Keiko: *sighs* What is it?

Kasumi: That... thingamajig on your face. What is it? It looks like a scouter from a fighting tournament anime or some futuristic monocle from a video game.

_(At that, Keiko leaned back in her chair, an arrogant grin on her face. Raising a hand to her eye, she turned on that strange eyepiece, and numbers began to fly by across the miniature screen at a dizzying pace.)_

Keiko: This is the Statistical Ocular Lens for Information and Data, otherwise known as the SOLID Eye. This device is the single most advanced piece of technology within the business world. Only a handful of people have been given one of these devices, and even fewer of them can truly bring out the full potential of this device. _I_ am one of those people. _This_ is the extent of my dizzying intellect. Do you understand?

Kasumi: Y-yeah...

_(How the hell did she even _get_ that something that valuable?! Shouldn't a piece of technology that advanced be crazy expensive or something? Something tells me that this girl is probably stupid rich...)_

Keiko: Now then, I have a question for _you_, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Huh?

Keiko: Your talent. You mentioned before that you were the **Ultimate Card Shark**, correct?

Kasumi: Huh? Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?

Keiko: Ehahahahaha... Interesting... very interesting.

_(Erk... Why do I feel like I'm now being looked at like a lion does a raw steak...?)_

Kasumi: Um... is something funny?

Keiko: I was just thinking... our talents are very similar, and yet so very different, wouldn't you agree?

_(Huh? What does she mean by that...? Wait a second.)_

Kasumi: Oh yeah, you're the **Ultimate Statistical Analyst**, right?

Keiko: That's correct. My job is centered around analyzing and using statistics and mathematics in order to judge the most valuable course of action to take in any given moment. Some of my colleagues have even gone so far to call me 'The Human Supercomputer'. Business empires rise and fall according to my words. Even the famed Togami Empire hangs onto my every word as an analyst. The legendary Kuzuryu Clan waits with bated breath to hear the results of my studies. The whole world bows before my every word and quivers before my intellect. Can you even _begin_ to comprehend just how much influence I can carry within the world of business?

_(No kidding... she's still a high schooler, right?! How the hell can she just do stuff like this?!)_

Kasumi: So, what does this have to do with my talent, then?

_(Keiko gave off a predatory grin, leaning forward so far she was nearly nose-to-nose with me.)_

Keiko: Isn't it obvious? You're the **Ultimate Card Shark**. If I am the one that analyzes and uses data in order to predict the fates themselves, _you_ are the one who is able to make their own fate through trickery and deceit.

Kasumi: ...I see. So what, you want a duel or something?

Keiko: A duel, a battle of wits, an exchange of intellects, whatever you want to call it. It would be interesting to see which of our talents could be seen as superior, wouldn't you agree? I know you carry a pack of cards on you, so how about we play a game to pass the time?

_(Despite myself, I couldn't help but smile as I pulled out the deck of cards from my back pocket. I've gotten a lot of challenges at card games before in my time. What's the harm in taking up one more?)_

Kasumi: Alright then... you're on.

_**I spent time playing card games with Keiko.**_

Kasumi: Straight flush. Read 'em and weep!

Keiko: Gh! Fine then... I concede. For now.

Kasumi: I'd say that would be my victory, Kei-san! Looks like I earned my Ultimate title, wouldn't you?

_(Still, to think I barely won a best three out of five games... Keiko wasn't kidding when she said she was a human supercomputer... I don't think I've ever had a more stressful card game in my life. Said girl flashed me a competitive gaze, and I could tell from the look on her face that she was still raring for more.)_

Keiko: Don't get cocky. The next time we play, you won't be the winner. That I can promise you.

_(With that, the girl picked up her laptop and stormed out of the library, leaving me alone at the table with my cards. Still, even though she lost, I could tell that she enjoyed herself as much as I did during those games.)_

_**I think I've gotten Keiko to break out of her shell today.**_

**[FREE TIME END]**

_(With my card partner gone, I was left alone to my devices once again. I was about to just head back to the dining hall, hoping __that Fumio's cooking again for lunch, when I heard a loud sound from upstairs.__)_

_**THUD!**_

Kasumi: Huh? What was that?

_(That can't be... did someone start up the Killing Game already?! Immediately, I bolted out of my chair and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Shit, shit, shit! No, it's the first day! It can't already have started!)_

Kasumi: No, no, no, no-!

_(I rounded the corner to see...)_

_(Yoshino, standing in front of a display full of busts of three figures I couldn't recognize. One of these figures was a girl around our age. Her face was split into a manic grin as two long pigtails flowed down alongside her head. Said bust was now on the floor, and judging by Yoshino's mutterings and the fact that she was clutching her foot in pain, I'd guess that the source of the noise was the bust dropping on the unfortunate Ultimate Racer's foot.)_

Yoshino: Owowowow...

_(...I got worked up over _this_? I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, honestly.)_

Kasumi: Yoshino?

_(The racer turned to me in surprise. I guess she didn't notice me walk in. Awkwardly, she put her foot back on the ground and gave me a sheepish smile.)_

Yoshino: Well then, Miss Card Shark. I didn't see you walk in.

Kasumi: What are you... doing?

Yoshino: Well, I decided to explore around the library a bit more after Shuei woke me up this morning. I ended up walking into this little hallway. It seems to be a memorial of some sorts. I wanted to get a closer look at who these people were, and... well, you can guess the rest.

_(Speaking of which...)_

Kasumi: Where _is_ Shuei? I'd figure that you two were practically attached at the hip.

Yoshino: Now, now, Miss Card Shark. I'm not just some lovesick little girl. Shuei has his interests, and I have mine, so it's only natural that we'd like some time to ourselves. That's just what a healthy love life is. But I guess you wouldn't know about that, hm?

_(One, ouch. Two, **OUCH!**)_

Kasumi: So what _are_ these statues, by the way?

Yoshino: I was wondering about that myself.

_(She picked up the bust of the smiling girl and placed it back on the pedestal it was on. There were two other busts standing in a row. The second bust was of a little girl, probably an elementary schooler, if I had to guess. Her green hair was shaped sorta like cucumbers, if I had to guess, and her eyes were open in a creepy manner, like they'd follow me around if I tried to move. The third one was of another teenager like us, a rather plain-looking girl with long wavy hair that was eventually cut off at the neck, likely because it was too long to fit on a normal bust. Her eyes were blank, hollow and devoid of any emotion or the like, hidden behind a pair of spectacles that were being pushed up by her fingers. Geez... Can you say creepy much?)_

Yoshino: If I had to guess... it would seem that these three would likely be **previous Head Wardens**.

_(!)_

Kasumi: Wait... did you just say-?

Yoshino: Yes... you picked up on it too, didn't you? Monokuma's only the Vice-Warden here. So it stands to reason that there would be a **Head Warden** above his position.

Kasumi: Then... these people...

Yoshino: Are people that Monokuma chose to recognize as superiors... Whether they were wardens of Hope's Bastion or leaders of other Killing Games... either way, the fact of the matter is, I'd hazard to guess that Monokuma made these for them.

_(Yoshino... I thought she was just a lazy bum... but she's way smarter than I'd ever thought about her. If she's been theorizing about the Head Warden too, then...)_

Kasumi: So, Yoshino... why are you peeking into this stuff, then? You don't really seem the type for investigations or stuff.

Yoshino: I have my reasons, Kasumi. And you have yours. Let's leave it at that for now, shall we?

_(With that, the Ultimate Racer walked off, slowly and methodically as she hummed to herself, as if that brief bout of seriousness was suddenly turned off by a light switch. She's far more perceptive than I'd ever have thought. Maybe... no, it's too early to try to think of escaping this place. It's best to wait and see what Monokuma has in store. Once more, I felt my stomach begin to rumble. Man, I've been wandering around for a while. I pulled my Monopass off of its lanyard to check the time.)_

Kasumi: 5:00PM? Huh. I guess I missed lunch.

**Move to Dining Hall(YES)**

Kasumi: Guess taking an early diner wouldn't hurt much. Wonder if Fumio's back there again... I'd hope so. That breakfast was to _kill_ for.

_(Laughing at my own joke, I walked off in the direction of the dining hall in order to grab something to eat.)_

* * *

_(To my surprise, and admittedly slight disappointment, the dining hall was empty. Guess I wouldn't have some hand-made dinner today. Still, if the guy has his own stuff to do, he has his own stuff to do. Can't expect to be waited on hand and foot in a prison, after all. I wasn't the only one in the dining hall, however. A certain mangaka was seated at a table all by himself, fervently flipping through that notebook of his as he tapped his fancy pen to his chin in thought. I guess it was obvious I'd find him around here. He's the only student I hadn't seen all day.)_

Kasumi: Shuei?

_(The purple-haired boy looked up from his notes in surprise, before adjusting his glasses.)_

Shuei: Ah, Kasumi. How are you doing?

Kasumi: Could be better, I guess. I could _not_ be trapped in jail with a psychotic bear. But I guess things could be worse.

Shuei: Hmmm... intriguing. You continue to surprise me more and more, Miss Ahiru.

Kasumi: Huh?

Shuei: Come, grab something to eat and sit with me. I have something to discuss with you.

_(Shrugging to myself, I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a handful of snacks and a can of soda, before taking a seat in front of Shuei. He sat like he was some sort of brilliant schemer you'd find in an action movie or anime. His eyes were hidden behind the glare of his glasses, and his fingers were tented in front of his face in deep contemplation. He looked at me as if somehow, he would find something deep within my soul.)_

Shuei: You... you interest me, Miss Ahiru... So much so...

_(Okay, this is starting to get kinda creepy...)_

Shuei: Ah, apologies. I didn't realize that I was coming across as frightening.

_(Wha-?!)_

Shuei: Before you ask, I am not an esper. I merely have good intuition.

Kasumi: ...I wasn't going to say that.

Shuei: But you were thinking it.

_(Damn, he's good...)_

Shuei: Regardless, I guess I should elaborate on my thoughts. Are you familiar with the idea of character archetypes?

Kasumi: Character archetypes? Yeah, those are...

**The reason why characters do what they do**

**Stereotypes on how characters act(YES)**

**A set of similar characters in Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Kasumi: They're basically how characters are expected to act in a story, right?

Shuei: Correct. Each character has an expected behavior or actions they take based on the roles they have. Take our fellow inmates, for example. Achiko is your standard 'small name, big ego', type, who expects others to bow down before her like she is a queen, when she truly is a mere jackass. On the other hand, Odayaka is obviously a young man with a clear complex in regards to his height, compensating these insecurities with a volatile temper and swearing in order to seem more 'adult'. And so on and so forth. Everyone here fits into at least one stereotype or another, wouldn't you agree?

Kasumi: I... guess so? But what does this have to do with me?

Shuei: What interests me about you, is that everything about you, from your manner of dress, to your posture and way you speak, to your talent itself, all of it suggests one thing about you. You are a liar. You are a crook. You are not to be trusted in any way.

Kasumi: If you were expecting me to act like a mysterious gambler who hides everything underneath a mask or something, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Shuei.

Shuei: And _that's_ the thing that makes me curious about you. You are one who seems to openly wear her heart on her sleeve. Something that seems so very counterintuitive to your own choice of profession, speaking your mind without any heed for the consequences of your words. You step into situations you have no real business in, even when there is no direct benefit. You openly try to befriend others and are even willing bare your vulnerabilities for others' sake. I may not be a player of cards myself, but even I can tell that this behavior seems so very counterintuitive to your own talent.

_(Wait... has he been spying on me all day? I reached forward, snatching the mangaka's notes from his hand and flipping through them. Sure enough, there were notes upon notes about me, about my actions and behavior all the way up from the previous day. The conversations I had with Hachiro in the laundry room, breakfast with Ochiyo, getting punched by Yuuto, all of it was here, laid bare. I reached across the table, grabbing him by his sweater and dragging him forward angrily.)_

Kasumi: What the hell, man?!

Shuei: Tch. I should've expected this. Despite your abnormalities, you're still very similar to others in many respects.

Kasumi: Have you been doing this for everyone?! Spying on-

Shuei: Not everyone. Just persons of interest. Like I mentioned before. Only those who manage to defy the obvious character archetypes gather my interest. Only a handful of people here have managed to do so. Be thankful that you're one of them.

Kasumi: Listen here, you-

_(Before I could curse out the boy further, a fist shot out, punching me directly in the throat._

Kasumi: GUHAH!

_(On pure instinct, I let go of the boy, before falling to my knees, coughing violently. What the hell...?! I didn't even see his fist _move_!)_

Shuei: I apologize for resorting to violence like that, but you were starting to wrinkle my sweater. Still, I've learned some valuable information from our discussion, and I thank you for that. I hope we can meet again in better spirits.

_(With that, the mangaka left the dining hall, leaving me alone. Shakily, I got back to my feet, glaring at his back. Shuei Moritaka... you're definitely a guy I'm going to be keeping my eyes on from now on... Adjusting my tie, I looked down to the food I'd grabbed from the kitchen. Shuei had all but ruined my appetite for the night... still, no sense in wasting perfectly good food. I grabbed what I could and stuffed them into my pockets, before exiting the dining hall.)_

**Move to the Dorm Rooms(YES)**

_(Haven't seen anyone around lately... and to be honest, I don't think I'm in the mood for talking anymore regardless. My decision made, I walked off towards the dorm rooms. If nothing else, I could get turn in early tonight.)_

* * *

_(I managed to find my dorm room without much incident, thankfully. Pressing my Monopass to the lock, the door opened with a **shunk**, just like last time, and I reached out to grab the doorknob to enter-)_

Yoshino: Hello there, Miss Card Shark.

_(Huh. Deja vu. I turned around to see the Ultimate Racer standing behind me, smiling in that sleepy way she tended to do.)_

Kasumi: Evening, Yoshino. What's up?

Yoshino: Look... I talked with Shuei a few minutes ago. He told me what happened. Look, don't take anything personally about Shuei. He just does things like that sometimes. He's never been the most sociable of kids growing up. Trust me, the fact that he's taken an interest at all in you is says a lot.

Kasumi: I'll bet.

_(That punch still hurt like a mother... Ugh, hope I don't wake up with a bruise in the morning.)_

Yoshino: I'm not saying you have to forgive him exactly. Just don't hold it too against him, alright?

Kasumi: ...sure. Water under the bridge. But tell your boyfriend to learn boundaries, got it? I'd rather not be constantly stalked without my knowing.

_(At that, the Ultimate Racer's face softened, and she gave me an even wider grin.)_

Yoshino: Deal. Still, you can't deny that things are never boring around him. After all. It's why I'm dating him.

_(With that, Yoshino walked off, whistling a tune to herself. Soon enough, I was alone again. Those two are really complete opposites. How the hell did they end up together? Romance is weird. I decided to enter my room before I could end up held up by another conversation.)_

* * *

_(I quickly changed into the bedtime clothes provided by our 'gracious' Vice-Warden Monokuma. The second day within Hope's Bastion could've gone better in all honesty, but at least there were no bodies yet. Here's hoping that lasts for a long time... Grabbing my deck of cards, I flopped down on the bed, before opening a packet of cookies that I'd grabbed from the kitchen. As I snacked on my 'dinner' for the night, I began to shuffle the deck. I pulled the top card of the deck. A single black symbol stared right up at me, an arrow pointing straight ahead.)_

Kasumi: Ace of Spades, huh? Just my luck...

_(I set the card atop the deck, with the symbol facing upwards, before picking up the whole deck with my free hand. With a flick of the wrist, the Ace of Spades began spinning atop the deck, the black and white of the card blurring into a spiral shape. I sat there, mesmerizing myself as I saw the card spin further and further, slowly letting the grim feelings in my gut fade away. Little did I know...)_

_(Things were going to get so much worse tomorrow...)_

* * *

**[Monokuma Theater]**

Monokuma: Creation is something that makes people unique, don't ya know?

Monokuma: After all, one of the greatest things about being a man or a bear is the ability to make something new from the bottom of their heart!

Monokuma: That's why I started this Killing Game in the first place! It's an expression of my own soul!

Monokuma: People always work to advance life forward and make things better in every way!

Monokuma: First was the sling, then came the bow and arrow, then the cannon, then the gun!

Monokuma: As humans advance, so does their ability to cause destruction and misery!

Monokuma: Isn't creation just a wonderful thing?

* * *

**A/N:** And so ends the first part of Chapter 1! Just a breather chapter right now, no motives or anything yet, just getting to know the cast a little better today. But don't worry, the _real_ show is coming soon... This was my first time writing out the Free Time Events, so I hope that they went down well! Surprisingly, the votes for the first Free Time Event that I made a Strawpoll for an eternity ago ended up as a four-way tie. Damn, I'm guessing that the cast is really popular among folks. After this, I'm going to write up the next two FTEs that tied up with Hachiro and Keiko. By the way, feel free to pitch in your requests for the Free Time Events! I'll tally them up and the majority picks will be selected! Until next time!

**Updated A/N:** Noticed a big grammar mistake near the end. My bad.


	5. Day of the Despair: Daily Life(Part 2)

**A/N:** Hey howdy hey, it's AGNerd-Bot here! Glad to see that y'all have been enjoying the Free Time Events! I was worried that they might not have gone over well when I was first writing them, so I'm glad y'all liked them. Apologies that this chapter got put out a bit later than usual. Kinda got distracted, what with the summer events in Fate/Grand Order, as well as watching a new anime: My Next Life as a Villainess: All Roads Lead to Doom! It's a really silly and cute isekai that I've been surprisingly enjoying, and I highly recommend it! Anyways, my current hobbies aside, let's answer some comments!

**MythGirl Writes:** Yeah, truth be told, there's a reason why Kasumi's talent isn't Ultimate Lucky Student. Her luck is quite frankly terrible. And I'm glad to see that Fumio's getting some love! He was actually the last student I finished making, because I had trouble figuring out what I wanted his character to be. Glad everything worked out in the end! As for timeline stuff? Well, that'll be elaborated on as the story goes on.

**avoidtheshaft:** Ayyy, good to see ya, Shaft! Yeah, there ain't nothing wrong with some downtime to get to know our cast! After all, we've only got a limited time with all of them. Its best to try and get to have them in the limelight as much as we can. Also, marking one vote down for Aiya for the next FTE! As for the whole 'murdered' deal? Fufufufufu... all in due time, my friend.

**NostalgiaSucker96:** If there's one thing you can count on Kasumi being, it's being sarcastic, pal. I'm glad you're enjoying the character interactions so far! Making sure that each character gets some love is always important for a DR story, so I'm glad it's working for this! Like I said to Shaft earlier, the murder details will be revealed all in due time!

* * *

**_BING BONG DING DONG_**

Monokuma: Rise and shine, inmates, for another beautiful day of murder is about to begin! It's now 8 AM! AKA, it's **daytime**! So get off your butts and get moving, inmates! The courtyard and the gym are now officially open again! C'mon, let's make today another despairfully wonderful day, huh?

Kasumi: Uuuuuuugh...

_(My eyes slowly opened as Monokuma's shrill voice echoed within my head. I rubbed at my eyes tiredly, before sitting up in bed. Jeez... talk about a long night's sleep. It's 8 AM already? How long was I out for? Well, no sense in complaining about time lost... I forced myself out of bed, before grabbing the packaging from the cookies I snagged from the kitchen last night and haphazardly tossing them into the trash can underneath my desk. Tiredly, I opened up my closet, frowning at the sight of the same clothes I'd been wearing for two days now.)_

Kasumi: Just another day in 'paradise', huh?

* * *

_(To my surprise, the kitchen was filled with far more people than last time. I guess waking up early yesterday was just a fluke. I saw Aiya rushing forward out of the corner of my eye, and I took a step back to grant myself more breathing room before the inevitable rush of words.)_

Aiya: Morning, Kasumi! What'll it be?

Kasumi: Same as yesterday sound good?

Aiya: If that's what the customer demands, then that's what I'll be serving!

_(And just like that, Aiya dashed off to the kitchen, likely to inform Fumio of my order. I couldn't help but grin as I saw her back.)_

Kasumi: I think I'm getting used to this place!

_(Wait... what am I saying?! I shouldn't be getting used to this place! I shouldn't be getting used to this place at all! Damnit, I'm already getting way too complacent here... Focus, Kasumi. Like it or not, you're in a game of death right now, and you've got to be on guar-)_

Ochiyo: Morning, Kasumi!

Kasumi: HIIIII!

_(I nearly hit the ceiling in shock at the sound of the voice behind me. Damnit, what is it with everyone and sneaking up on me?! Is there just a sign that says 'Inattentive, Do What You Want' on my back?! I turned around to see Ochiyo, a bemused grin on her face as she no doubt enjoyed my reaction. Thanks a lot, 'pal'.)_

Ochiyo: Wow, Monokuma was right. You _are_ jumpy, aren't you?

Kasumi: Never thought I'd hear anyone agree with Monokuma. Least of all _you_.

Ochiyo: Haha! Well, you know what they say about giving the devil his due, right? C'mon, let's have a seat.

_(She motioned me over to a nearby table, and we sat down together, like last time.)_

Ochiyo: I was actually getting worried about you. You woke up a lot later than last time, so I thought you got held up by something.

Kasumi: Nah, it's just that I usually wake up later. Honestly, waking up at 8 AM is weird enough as is...

Ochiyo: Yeah, I guess for some folks, it is. Never was a problem for me, though! Early rising and late setting's the way to go, that's my motto!

_(Right... Ochiyo is, or _was_ rather, the Ultimate Drill Sergeant. I guess that she'd be used to waking up at the crack of dawn all the time. Still, to do that day after day? Just thinking about it makes me sleepy... Fortunately, Fumio came by with just the thing to wake me up, setting down a nice warm plate of pancakes in front of me and bearing a wide grin on his face as he grabbed a seat next to me.)_

Fumio: Morning, Kasumi! How's my chum the Card Shark doing, huh?

Kasumi: Ugh. Doing fine before that awful fish joke.

Fumio: Hey! I'll have you know my comedy makes me quite the catch! Sea, according to my sister back home, my jokes are what folks tune-a in for!

_(Please, for the love of god, stop... I think you're legitimately going to kill my appetite at this rate! Thankfully, Ochiyo, seemingly seeing my suffering, decided to intervene.)_

Ochiyo: Your sister? You haven't mentioned her before. What's she like?

_(Fumio's expression changed at that, and I could see a twinge of sadness in his face at the mention of his family. It was brushed aside as fast as it came as he replaced it with a goofy smile, letting out a laugh as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.)_

Fumio: Hahaha! Yeah, I guess I haven't mentioned my family at all before, have I? Well, like I said, I have a little sister back home. She's actually the one who pushed me to get scouted by Hope's Peak in the first place. Honestly, despite the fact that I'm older, she's the one who bosses me around more often than not... But hey, that's family for ya, am I right?

Ochiyo: Don't I know it. My dad back home is kind of the same. Kept pushing me to be patriotic and to serve the country properly like he was. He was a soldier too, actually. Helped me grow up to be the woman I am today.

_(Bearing a happy grin on her face, she held up one of her arms, flexing her bicep.)_

Ochiyo: While I'm no longer a drill sergeant, I can't deny that he taught me a lot about living. I still keep in mind his lessons to this day. I just hope that I can see him again when I get out...

Kasumi: Yeah, sure.

_(Despite the fact that the two of them looked like they were having a blast talking about the ones they had waiting for them back home, I couldn't help but feel an angry churning in my stomach as they continued to chatter about their families. Even though I had already finished my pancakes several minutes ago, I found myself scraping my fork on my plate repeatedly, a dull screeching sound coming off from the ceramic.)_

Ochiyo: ...sumi? Kasumi?

Kasumi: Huh?

_(I looked up in surprise to see both Fumio and Ochiyo looking at me in concern. I guess I was out of it for longer than I thought.)_

Ochiyo: What about you, Kasumi? Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?

Kasumi: ...

Ochiyo: Kasumi...? Something wrong?

Kasumi: ...I've got no one back home waiting for me. I'm an only child, and my parents passed away when I was born.

Fumio: Oh... man, I'm so sorry, I had-

Kasumi: Don't be. It happened a long time ago. I've gotten over it by now, don't worry about it. Besides, I never really had the chance to know them in the first place, so it's not like I've got any memories about them to be sad over, right?

Ochiyo: But still... to live without anyone... I'm sorry you had to go through that.

_(I gave both Fumio and Ochiyo a reassuring smile.)_

Kasumi: Like I said, it's fine, guys. I don't really care about it anymore. It happened, and I've gotten over it already.

_(I finished off the rest of my breakfast, before picking up my plate and walking over to the kitchen.)_

Kasumi: It was nice talking to you guys. Stay safe, alright?

Ochiyo: Yeah, sure... you too, Kasumi.

_(After washing my dishes, I left the dining hall. There wasn't a lot for me to do yet, so I had a bit of Free Time. Maybe there was someone to talk to today?)_

**[FREE TIME BEGINS]**

**Move to Courtyard(YES)**

**Move to Library**

**Move to Main Hall**

**Move to Laundry Room**

**Move to the Dorm Rooms**

_(It couldn't hurt to go get some fresh air, right? Well, the closest thing to fresh air in this damn prison, I mean.)_

* * *

_(There were two other people in the courtyard when I arrived. The first was Ochiyo. The drill sergeant turned trumpet player was in the middle of exercising, running laps around the courtyard without so much as a haggard breath. The other was Ryuunosuke. Just like last time I saw him, the samurai was sitting stock-still, with little to no emotion betrayed on his face.)_

**Talk to Ochiyo**

**Talk to Ryuunosuke(YES)**

_(Come to think of it, I spend most of my time with Ochiyo anyways... Might as well try to get to know some other people better, right? I walked over towards Ryuunosuke, before taking a sitting position next to him. It was kind of a hassle to get my legs in the proper position, but I think I got it. After a few seconds, the samurai's eyes opened, and he gave me an annoyed glance.)_

Ryuunosuke: Hmph. What do you want, rat?

_**Against my better judgement, I decided to spend time with Ryuunosuke.**_

_(Oh boy, this is going to be a trial, isn't it?)_

Kasumi: What, is it a crime to take a seat in the courtyard? Last I checked, you didn't own the place.

_(At that, his scowl deepened, but he shut his eyes once more, taking in a deep breath.)_

Ryuunosuke: ...

Kasumi: ...

_(Well... I'm glad he's not insulting me anymore, but this is just getting awkward. Realizing that I had no choice but to take the initiative in this conversation, I raised a fist to my mouth and coughed loudly.)_

Kasumi: So, Ryuunosuke, I've been wondering about something for a while about you, ever since we met.

_(The Ultimate Samurai let out an annoyed sigh, before his eyes opened, staring down at me in aggravation.)_

Ryuunosuke: Fine. I won't be able to concentrate while you hover around me like an insect. Speak, rat.

* * *

_Ryuunosuke: Though I have been ill since my birth, as the eighth heir to the Harada family name, I have trained myself, mind, body, and soul to claim my title. Which is far more than a dirty rat like you can lay claim to, I presume._

* * *

Kasumi: You mentioned that you were the eighth heir to your family. What does that mean, exactly?

Ryuunosuke: You wish to know about my family's prestige? Hmph. Very well then. My title as the eighth heir comes from the fact that of my family, I was the eighth chosen successor of the Harada family title. I am the youngest member of my living family at age eighteen. My eldest brother is in his forties. Of our eight siblings, I am the one that has been chosen to lead the family when my father passes away.

Kasumi: Wait, _eight_ siblings?! That many?

Ryuunosuke: Naturally. The lifestyle of a samurai could prove dangerous. In times of old, it was of absolute necessity that a noble birth a male heir in order to take up the position as head of the family and carry on that legacy. My family is one of the last remaining vestiges of the samurai clans of yore. In order to keep the history and prestige of our name alive, only the most talented and skilled of us are allowed to become the head of the family, and lead the rest to prosperity. Such it has been, and so shall it be until the last of the Harada name passes on.

Kasumi: So, then what happens to the rest of your siblings then?

Ryuunosuke: Isn't it obvious? They become my loyal retainers. They live and die to serve me, and _only_ me. That is the consequence for their failures.

Kasumi: Jeez... that sounds a bit harsh, don't you think?

Ryuunosuke: Not at all. We all knew from birth what our lot in life was. We all fought for the title of being the heir to the family name. We all knew what would happen if we failed to attain the title. It's far from the cruelest fate in the world, after all. And besides...

_(For a brief moment, I could see a flash of rage in Ryuunosuke's eyes as the muscles in his hand tensed.)_

Ryuunosuke: It was what they deserved for looking down on me for all those years.

_(Looking down on him? Before I could question him further, Ryuunosuke shut his eyes again, and with a deep breath, his nerves calmed themselves once more. I guess I wouldn't be getting more information about Ryuunosuke's family life today. I folded up my legs once more, shutting my eyes as I mimicked his posture.)_

**_I spent time meditating in the Courtyard with Ryuunosuke._**

_(After what felt like hours of silence and my muscles straining themselves, I could hear the rustling of Ryuunosuke's kimono. Opening one eye, I saw the sickly boy get to his feet, dusting off his fine clothes and giving me a pointed look.)_

Ryuunosuke: I suppose that this wasn't the worst use of my time. But don't get used to this, _rat_.

_(With that final insult, Ryuunosuke left, the clattering of his sandals upon the concrete echoing out through the silent courtyard. I let out an annoyed sigh, before unfolding my now-sore legs.)_

_**I don't think I'll ever truly understand that guy...**_

**[FREE TIME OVER]**

_**BING BONG DING DONG**_

_(Once more, the tone of the announcement echoed out through the prison, and I looked up to see one of the many monitors situated throughout the area flickering to life. Monokuma's smug face appeared on the screen like always, swirling a martini glass. Wait, there was alcohol in this prison?)_

Monokuma: Attention, inmates! I have a beary special announcement! Come over to the library's second floor, tout suite!

_(Leaving behind nothing but that cryptic order, Monokuma's image flickered away, leaving the screen blank once more. The library, huh? I better not waste any time, then. I don't think I wanna get on Monokuma's bad side...)_

**Move to Library(YES)**

* * *

_(The library's second floor was already packed when I arrived. Everyone else was standing in front of the three busts that Yoshino had found earlier, fidgeting around impatiently as they waited for the last straggler, IE me, to show up.)_

Akio: Hey! There's our last missing pal!

Yuuto: What the hell took you so long, you fucking slug?! We don't have all day, you know!

_(Jeez, I'm sorry, I just got here last, that's all. No need to bite off my head about it...)_

Max: Regardless, where is our ursine porter located? He requested us to arrive posthaste, and yet, he appears to be the last arrival.

Margot: Honestly, how rude can one bear be? I have half a mind to-

Monokuma: Half a mind to what?!

Margot: EEP!

_(Like magic, Monokuma had appeared behind us without any of us even noticing him enter the room in the first place. The bear looked as smug as ever, with the black half of his face bearing his eternally wide menacing grin.)_

Monokuma: Upupupupu! Say the magic word, and the warden appears! I'm glad to see everyone made it here alive! Though, honestly, I'd be _more_ glad if one of you decided to START THE KILLING GAME ALREADY! Seriously, you all were sent to jail, and not one of you have decided to murder anyone yet?! Even _civilians_ would have started off this killing game before you guys! What the heck?!

Ochiyo: Sorry to disappoint you, Monokuma, but none of us want to play along with your game.

_(That we know of, at least...)_

Monokuma: sighs I know... all of you are just spoilsports, you know that?! Where's the drama? The murder? The fun?! Ugh... a lesser bear would have given in by now, if I'm being perfectly honest. But I'm no lesser bear! No siree!

Kasumi: You sure about that...? Don't think I've seen a bear as ugly as you before...

_(A few snickers came up from the crowd, and an angry red came over our captor's face.)_

Monokuma: Hey, I heard that! Grr... you're lucky that insulting the Vice-Warden isn't punishable by death, smartass, or you'd be gone in a snap of my fingers! Well, if I had fingers, that is... But regardless, I decided to take things into my own two paws in order to get this party started! That's right... it's our **First Motive!**

_(Motive? What, is he going to bribe us with ten billion yen? Infect us with a disease? Grant us the power to bring the dead back to life?)_

Monokuma: Pop quiz, inmates! What's one of the most iconic and important parts of a prison lifestyle?

Yuuto: A jackass warden?

Margot: Parole?

Akio: A prisoner's last rites?

Shiya: Fun shower moments?

Monokuma: Wrong, wrong, wrong, and... wait, what was that last one again? Nevermind! All of you are stupid!

_(The most iconic part of a prisoner's lifestyle... he must mean...)_

**Dropping the soap**

**The phone call to the outside(YES)**

**Surprise room checks**

Kasumi: You must be talking about **the phone call**, right? Those always happen in the movies.

Monokuma: Ding ding ding! Give the girl a prize, she guessed it! Ladies and germs, behold your first motive! **Phone a Friend!**

_(Monokuma raised his paw and knocked on the middle bust's podium. Suddenly, a panel opened in the middle of the floor, and we all had to take a step back as a phone booth suddenly popped up from the floor. It was silver in color, with red paneling on the inside. Jutting out from the top was a red antenna emblazoned with, what else, Monokuma's face. Inside was a black and white pay-phone, minus the slot where you'd typically insert your money. In fact, it lacked what most pay-phones had, including a number pad to input the phone number.)_

Yuuto: The fuck is this thing supposed to be?!

Monokuma: This is a phone booth, dummy! What the hell do you think it is?! O-oh... Oh my god! Don't tell me! The youth of this generation! They don't know what a phone booth is?! No... No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA BE OOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLD!

_(I had to resist rolling my eyes as Monokuma went down on his hands and knees, bawling his eyes out. Jeez, what a ham... Thankfully, the bear recovered quickly, getting back to his feet and coughing into his paw as if nothing had happened.)_

Monokuma: Aaaaaanyways, this motive is exactly what it suggests! It's your one and only link to the outside world! Just walk into the booth, pick up the phone, and you can talk to whoever you want on the other end! So, any takers?

_(We all gave each other odd looks. A free phone call to our friends and family? This had to be a trick... Eventually, one of us chose to step forward.)_

Max: I... I'll make the first contact, then. Who knows? Perhaps I'll communicate with my ensemble back in my home of America.

_(The Ultimate Drummer stepped within the booth, giving everyone a hesitant look, before closing the door behind him. He lifted the phone off of its perch gingerly, as if it was a live grenade about to go off in his face. Squinting his eyes shut, he placed the phone to his ear, speaking a single word in English.)_

Max: H-hello...?

_(F__or what seemed to be an eternity, he stood there in silence.)_

Yuuto: Dude... Hey, Little Drummer Boy! Can you hear us?!

Ochiyo: Max...? Speak to us, buddy. We need to know you're alive in there.

_(As he stood there, I could see the percussionist's body begin to shake. As the call went on, his face slowly changed from hope, to realization, to terror, before slowly transforming... into pure despair. The boy sank to his knees, and tears began flowing down his face. He eventually dropped the phone, and all we could hear was the shrill sound of the dial tone echoing out through the library.)_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Margot: Max...? Max, what's going on?!

_(Immediately, the Fashion Designer opened the door of the phone booth and grabbed the drummer by his shoulders, shaking him, desperate to snap him out of whatever trance he was trapped in.)_

Margot: Max, please! W-we need you to-!

_(Suddenly, the blonde boy sprang to life. It was if he was suddenly possessed by something as he forcefully shoved Margot out of the phone booth and onto the floor, his eyes wide and manic.)_

Max: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!

_(He rose his arms up, hugging himself so tightly, I was worried he might have fallen to pieces right then and there. Tears still dripped down his face in droves as he looked at all of us like he was a caged animal, breathing heavily as if he was desperately trying to avoid drowning. He screwed his eyes shut, before pushing past everyone else in the crowd and running out of the library with heavy footfalls.)_

Margot: Max...

Achiko: What... what the hell?! What the hell did he hear in that phone booth?!

_(Angrily, Akio turned towards Monokuma, raising a fist in anger towards the black and white bear.)_

Akio: What did you _do_ to him?!

Monokuma: Upupupupu... Well, you'll just have to find out when you make your own phone call, won't you? Who knows? Maybe you'll run scared like the Neil Peart wannabe! Maybe you'll be so desperate to stay on the phone that you refuse to leave the booth! Who knows? Ya gotta make your calls to find out!

Ochiyo: No way. C'mon guys, let's tear this thing apart!

Monokuma: I don't think so! I ain't letting you punks ruin my fun like that!

_(Immediately, a loud buzzing echoed throughout the library, and all of us pulled out our Monopasses to see what had happened. Somehow, despite none of seeing Monokuma edit anything, a new rule had been added to the Monokuma Rulebook.)_

**#15: Destroying any object related to a Motive is hereby prohibited and punishable by execution**

_(Damnit... So we're stuck in this place with this phone booth...)_

Ryuunosuke: Damn you... so we have to live with this infernal device now?

Monokuma: Eeeeyup! Sorry, Rurouni Ken-shit-for-brains! All of y'all have to deal with this thing now! But hey, look on the bright side! I coulda had this thing painted blue!

_(With one last psychotic cackle, Monokuma disappeared once again, leaving the fifteen of us standing around, all of us looking at the phone booth with various expressions. Some of us looked at it like it was a ticking time bomb about to go off. Others glared at it with complete and utter rage, as if it was an extension of Monokuma himself. And others still, like me, couldn't help but be curious about this thing... What the hell did Max hear to drive him to such a point...? And what did it hold in store for me?)_

Kira: Interesting... so. Who wishes to step in next?

Yuuto: Did maggots eat your fucking brain, Zombieland?! You saw what just happened to the damn Yankee! You're out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm stepping inside this fucking deathtrap!

Kira: Kehehehe... Still, one can't help but be curious. Monokuma gifted us this phone booth specifically because he deemed it to be conducive to his plans of a Killing Game. You can't tell me that you aren't even slightly curious to what lay within this box's confines. Who knows what person will be speaking to you from the other end? Kehehehe... it's much like a horror novel, don't you think?

Achiko: Exactly! And everyone knows that whoever takes the bait of the horror novel ends up killed! I'm not stupid! I'll be damned before I move even ten meters of this nightmare box!

Kira: Kehehehe... your loss then.

_(Before our eyes, the Ultimate Thanatologist walked into the booth, shutting the door behind him. Picking up the phone, he held it to his ear.)_

Kira: Hello? To whom am I speaking?

_(Like before, none of us could hear who he was talking to, but unlike Max, Kira seemed to hold a face of complete and utter stone as he stood there, taking in the audio from the other end. The only sign of anything affecting him was that his skin turned slightly more pale than it was before. After several minutes of silence, he hung the phone back onto its proper place, before exiting the booth.)_

Akio: Well...? What happened?

Kira: Whoever has us trapped here... they know much. Too much, almost.

Aiya: Too much? What do you mean by that?!

Kira: The person on the other end of the line... was **my mother**.

Fumio: Y-your mother?!

Ochiyo: If that's the case, then why didn't you talk to her? Tell her that you were trapped in here or something-

Kira: Do not be mistaken. This wasn't a conversation between two people like Monokuma implied. It was a **prerecorded message**.

Shuei: Hmph. That would make the most sense. It's unlikely that Monokuma would be foolish enough to give us such an easy means of communication with the outside world.

Kira: Quite. But what concerns me... is what these messages seem to imply.

Margot: I-imply...?

Kira: Think about it. How would Monokuma have gotten a voice recording of my mother? How could he have gotten her on the line and speak this conversation to me?

Ochiyo: Wait... you don't mean?!

Kira: Yes. We are likely dealing with a hostage situation right now... Monokuma has likely kidnapped our loved ones and had them record these messages. I'd surmise that this is likely the reason why our American friend ran off in such a panic.

Fumio: K-kidnapped?!

_(Almost immediately, Fumio shoved past Kira, who barely responded with anything aside from an annoyed grunt. The barista yanked opened the door, not even bothering to shut it behind him before frantically picking up the phone.)_

Fumio: Yuzuki! Yuzuki, are you there?!

Kira: It's no use. Like I said before, it's a prerecorded message. Whoever you're trying to speak to can't respond.

Fumio: Damnit... DAMNIT!

_(Angrily, the barista slammed the receiver down hard enough to shake the entire booth, before angrily kicking at the phone.)_

Ochiyo: Whoa, whoa! Fumio, calm down! We need to-

Fumio: Calm down?! What the hell do you mean calm down?! My sister's being held hostage by this damn bear! She could be sick! Injured! God knows what else!

Shuei: I'd think it'd be wise for you if you stopped. Unless you want to turn up dead.

_(Angrily, Fumio turned towards the mangaka, a deep scowl on his face.)_

Fumio: Is that a threat, poindexter?

Shuei: You really are an idiot overdosed on caffeine, aren't you? Do you not remember the newest rule Monokuma just told us a few minutes ago? **Monokuma Rule #15: Destroying any object related to a Motive is hereby prohibited and punishable by execution.** In other words, if you keep kicking at this phone booth like a toddler, you're going to be executed right off the bat. And I sincerely doubt your beloved sister would be alright with that.

_(I could see Fumio's face heat up at that, but he could form no counterargument. I hated to admit it, but I agreed with Shuei on this. Getting mad is just going to lead to more problems later down the line. It'd be for the best if as many people could keep their heads on straight before things went south.)_

Ryuunosuke: So if we can't take apart this damnable phone booth, what are we supposed to do with it?

_(At once, Ochiyo stepped forward, a somber expression on her face. The former drill sergeant stood up straight as a ramrod, staring down at the rest of us with a determined gaze in her eyes.)_

Ochiyo: We can't trash this thing, but we can at least put it out of sight for now. From this point forward, no one else is allowed inside this phone booth, is that understood?

Fumio: Wait, what?! Why?!

Ochiyo: Monokuma himself told us that this is our motive. If we walk in and listen to these phone calls, all we're doing is taking his bait. If anyone hears the wrong thing, they might try and do something they'll regret, or even try and escape by killing someone else. That's a risk I'm not going to take. Is that understood?

Ryuunosuke: And who died and appointed _you_ leader, might I ask?

_(Everyone winced simultaneously as the Ultimate Samurai's voice cut through the air. The idea of another confrontation between the two was looking to become a possibility, and all eyes fell to Ochiyo for her response. The former drill sergeant took in a deep breath... and turned to Ryuunosuke with a soft smile.)_

Ochiyo: You're right, Ryuunosuke. Sorry, I guess I stepped outside of my boundaries, didn't I?

_(I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Good thing she decided to be the bigger man here. I did _not_ want to try and step in between those two a second time.)_

Ochiyo: Still, you can't deny that I have a point, right? We can't just let everyone walk in and out of the phone booth willy-nilly. Who knows what problems would result from that.

Akio: Yeah, I gotta agree... If we leave this thing unmonitored, then someone here might be pushed to the breaking point by hearing the wrong thing... In that case, it's probably for the best that we keep this thing under wraps.

Shiya: Alright, alright! *puff* So we just don't go in! Is that all?

Ochiyo: No. Not quite, Shiya. Now then, having the rule of no one going inside the phone booth is all well and good, but we need a way to enforce it. After all, words and good faith are only going to go so far for us. We could easily just break that rule when no one's looking and take a listen. We're going to have to select some people among the group in order to guard the phone booth.

Yuuto: Wait, wait, wait, you just said that we're not going to go in this thing, and now you want us to have guards?! Make up your mind already, GI Jackass! Aren't the guards going to be tempted to just walk inside the phone booth anyways?

Ochiyo: You're exactly right, Yuuto. We can't have just anyone be guarding the phone booth. It has to be someone trustworthy. Someone who won't be tempted to enter the phone booth. Which is why I want you and Achiko to be among the first guards we have.

Achiko: Wait, what?! Why do we have to do it?!

Ochiyo: You said it yourself, didn't you?

* * *

_Yuuto: You're out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm stepping inside this fucking deathtrap!_

_Achiko: I'll be damned before I move even ten meters of this nightmare box!_

* * *

Ochiyo: You two have the least reason to be tempted to go in, don't you? You two are the most trustworthy to not go in and listen to the phone calls Monokuma has prepared for you. Would you consider that fair?

_(The Pinball Wizard's expression swiftly changed from indignation to smug satisfaction as a proud grin made its way onto her face.)_

Achiko: Well, well, if you have so much faith in the wonderful me, then how could I possibly disappoint a fan of mine?

_(Nice job buttering her up, Ochiyo... smart. However, judging by the scowl on his face, Yuuto wasn't as pleased, though it seemed he wasn't wanting to argue.)_

Yuuto: Ugh, fucking fine.

_(The drill sergeant turned towards Kira and Fumio. The Thanatologist looked as unemotional as ever, flicking dirt out of his nails. Meanwhile, Fumio had looked like he had calmed down far more since his initial outburst, fortunately.)_

Ochiyo: Given that both of you have already had your phone calls, would either of you mind going on guard detail as well?

Kira: Kehehehe... very well then. I suppose I don't have much to do around here. I wouldn't mind spending time in the library all to myself.

Fumio: Sorry, Ochiyo, but I think you've got the wrong guy to be a booth babe. Between cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone here, I think I've got enough on my plate, what with everyone else's plates.

Ochiyo: That's fine, Fumio. After all, you're doing so much for us already. I guess it was rude of me to try and get you to do even more for us.

_(She turned to the rest of us, her eyes scanning over the group in search of someone else.)_

Ochiyo: Do we have any other volunteers to guard the phone booth? I'd like to have at least five people standing guard if we possibly could. I'm willing to do it myself, so we just need one more guard stationed here.

_(Ochiyo needs one more, huh? Maybe I should help her out... After all, I don't really have anyone back home waiting for me. Then again, maybe I should keep out of this stuff. After all, who knows? Maybe I'd just be tempted to make my own call.)_

**Volunteer(YES)**

**Keep Quiet**

Kasumi: Sure, I'll do it.

_(Quite a few heads turned towards me in surprise, Ochiyo included.)_

Ochiyo: Kasumi? I didn't expect you to want to sign up for something like this.

Shuei: Indeed. Why would you be so interested in doing something like this? It doesn't seem to mesh with your shown character traits at all. Nor does it have any real benefit towards you.

_(I stole a glance at the phone booth, frowning at the silver box.)_

Kasumi: Don't get me wrong. It's not because I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart or anything, trust me. It's just one thing, plain and simple.

Ryuunosuke: And that one thing would be?

Kasumi: I don't have anyone to call.

_(Both Ochiyo and Fumio's faces softened at that. I couldn't help but grit my teeth at that. I didn't need to be looked at like that. I didn't need to be pitied or anything like I was some kid on a charity infomercial.)_

Fumio: Right... you told us at breakfast... You don't have anyone back home, right?

Kasumi: Yeah, that's right. I don't have anyone that Monokuma can hold over my head. Because of that, I'd say that I'd be the best pick for the job of a guard, wouldn't you say?

Keiko: And why should be trust you on this? After all, your talent is being a master of conning others and cheating people out of their money, right? For all we know, you could just be lying about this in order to listen in on your own phone call? Who's to say that this whole pity-party of yours isn't just an act that you're using to garner sympathy from all of us?

Kasumi: Believe what you want, _Kei-san_. I'm telling the truth, whether you like it or not. I'm volunteering, and that's final.

_(Fortunately, no one else seemed to speak up, or at the very least, no one else wanted to speak up against me. With that, Ochiyo clapped her hands together, gathering everyone's attention once more before she stepped forward. She flashed me a confident grin, giving me a thumbs up)_

Ochiyo: Alright, Kasumi. I trust you. I have a gut feeling that you wouldn't just lie about something like this! How about this, then? **I'll guard it in the morning. Yuuto goes in the afternoon. After that, Kasumi takes the station in the evening. Achiko guards it at night. And finally, Kira will guard it until morning comes.** Does that seem fair to you?

Kasumi: Sure, that works for me.

Yuuto: Whatever.

Kira: Kehehehe... I am more than used to staying up late for my studies. I have no objections here. After all, I'd love to spend time catching up on my reading, and with no one to bother me in the dead of night, I'll have the library all to myself.

Achiko: Hey, wait a minute! I have a problem with this order! Why does the wonderful me get stuck the graveyard shift?! Why can't someone else do it?! I'm too important to be staying up so late every single night with Corpse McGee over there!

Ochiyo: Well, I'm the only one of us who seems to be able to consistently wake up early in the morning, so that's why I took the morning shift. As for you... as the Ultimate Pinball Wizard, and someone who is as well-adjusted to fame and fortune, I just presumed that you'd be up for the challenge!

Achiko: Wha-huh? I-I mean, of course! Someone as glamorous as the wonderful me would naturally be predisposed to the night life! I mean, come on!

_(At that, Achiko's anger was once more replaced with a haughty expression as she smiled an arrogant smile so bright, I could swear that her teeth were twinkling. Damn, she's good at manipulating Achiko. Either that, or Achiko's just that dumb...)_

Ochiyo: Any other questions? Does anyone else have a problem with this setup? No? Alright then.

_(She pulled up her Monopass, pressing a button on the side to check something.)_

Ochiyo: Alright, it's **1****:30 PM**. Yuuto, would you mind taking your first shift for the day?

Yuuto: Yeah, yeah, I'll be on it...

_(Grumbling under his breath, the Ultimate Bed Tester pulled up a chair, before taking a seat next to the phone booth, eyeing it nervously like it was a bomb about to go off. With everyone seemingly satisfied with the current setup, we all left the library one by one. I couldn't help but give Yuuto one last look before leaving the library.)_

Kasumi: I sure hope this whole plan works, Ochiyo... for everyone's sake.

* * *

_(After leaving the library, I couldn't help but look around the now-empty outside entrance to the library. I supressed a shudder at the sight of the massive Monokuma statues. It's bad enough I had to see that bear's dumb mug in person. I didn't want to have to see him everywhere else, too. No, never mind that, Kasumi. Just... try and find some way to take your mind off of things.)_

**[FREE TIME BEGINS]**

**Move to Courtyard**

**Move to Dining Hall(YES)**

**Move to Main Hall**

**Move to Laundry Room**

**Move to the Dorm Rooms**

_(Maybe it'd be a good idea to grab an early dinner. Doubt I'll get a chance to eat while I'm on guard duty, after all.)_

* * *

_(Unlike the last time, Fumio was already in the dining hall, whistling away in the kitchen. He seemed to be busy with something, but from the sound of things, I couldn't hear any signs of cooking. Just outside, Aiya was running around the dining hall, busying herself as she merrily cleaned up the messes left behind.)_

**Talk to Fumio(YES)**

**Talk to Aiya**

_(Fumio seemed pretty upset earlier... Maybe I should see if he needs someone around. Besides, it seems that Aiya has things handled here. My decision made, I opened the door to the kitchen. From the looks of things, he was currently hunched over a table, looking at what seemed to be some pill bottles, EpiPens, and various other medicinal things whistling to himself happily. The Barista looked up in surprise, before waving hello.)_

Fumio: Ayyy! Good to see ya, Kasumi! What can I do you for?

Kasumi: Not doing much of anything, really. Just came in to ask if I could take an early dinner tonight, what with the guard duty I got this evening.

Fumio: Sure, it'd be my pleasure! Oh, but before we start, do you mind helping me out? I gotta admit, I'm not exactly an Ultimate Nurse or Ultimate Pharmacist, but I'd like to know what's what with all these drugs, so I don't end up mixing things up.

_**I decided to spend time with Fumio.**_

Kasumi: Sure, I don't really have any plans right now.

_(Fumio and I got to work inspecting and sorting the various pills, medicines, and other assorted things on the table.)_

Fumio: Thanks again for the help, Kasumi. Now things are going to go twice as fast! Hell, maybe we'll even reach lightspeed levels of sorting!

Kasumi: Uhhh... I don't think things are going to be that exciting, sorry to say.

_(I held up one of the pill bottles, shaking it and watching the colorful tablets jostle around inside.)_

Kasumi: What are things like laxatives, EpiPens, and vomit inducers doing in a kitchen anyways? Shouldn't these be locked away in a nurse's office or something? Why would Monokuma keep this stuff here of all places?

Fumio: I mean, it's not that weird. After all, back at my folks' coffee shop, we always keep emergency medication on hand, just in case a customer eats something they're allergic to, gets hurt tripping over some spilled food, or something like that. Heck, there's even a picture displaying how to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on one of the nearby walls over there!

_(True to his words, there was a poster displaying two Monokumas, one holding the other by the chest and pumping. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the sight. Monokuma really is a vain bear, isn't he? Plastering his face everywhere.)_

Fumio: Still, I guess it's kind of weird, isn't it? Having all of these precautions set up? I guess despite wanting all of us to kill each other, Monokuma doesn't want any of us to die by something as mundane as a food allergy or choking on a fishbone, huh?

_(Despite myself, I couldn't help but grin at the morbid thought of a Class Trial starting up over something as silly as drinking soup the wrong way.)_

Fumio: Hahahahaha! I mean, can you imagine? "Upupupupupu! Who was the Blackened in this case?" "Your honor, we, the jury, can find no other evidence against the contrary! The Blackened can only be... this expired milk that the victim had inadvertently drank!"

_(Involuntarily, I felt my shoulders begin to shake. I tried my best to bite my tongue as I tried to sort out the bottles. Unfortunately, Fumio had seen the small crack in my defenses, and with a devious smile on his face, he decided to go in for the kill)_

Fumio: "Upupupupu! You got it right! Now then, let's execute this bad bad milk carton! To the electric chair! Let's turn this milk into yogurt!"

Kasumi: Pfffftahahahahahahahaha!

_(The last bit of resistance I could muster had shattered, and I had to rest my arm on the table just to prevent myself from collapsing as I let out a cackle at Fumio's constant remarks. Obviously, this did not go unnoticed by the Barista, who had a smug grin on his face as he looked down at me.)_

Fumio: Well, well, well! I thought you didn't find my jokes funny!

Kasumi: Sh-shut up! Anyone would laugh at that stupid Monokuma impression you were putting on!

Fumio: Oh? "You mean thiiiiiiiis voice?"

Kasumi: Snrk! Okay, seriously, stop messing around!

Fumio: "No, I don't think I will! I'm the big, mean Vice-Warden! You can't order _me_ around, Prisoner!"

_**I spent time joking around with Fumio as we sorted out the rest of the medicine.**_

_(After we finished up organizing the medicine, most of the time doing so was spent by Fumio messing around to get a rise out of me, we had put away everything that the Barista had taken out from the medicine cabinet.)_

Fumio: Phew! Glad that's all over and done with. Thanks again for all the help, Kasumi.

Kasumi: No problem. Happy to help you out.

Fumio: Anyways, if I remember correctly, you had a dinner request I had to fulfill, right?

Kasumi: Yeah, thanks, man.

Fumio: How does pasta sound? I found a linguini recipe that I wanted to try out, and you just gave me the perfect excuse to do so!

Kasumi: Hey, if that's what the chef recommends, who am I to argue?

Fumio: Hah! If only all of my customers were as accommodating as you were! It'd make my life so much more easier! By the by, feel free to help yourself to the drinks in the fridge. We've got juice, milk, soda, all that good stuff!

Kasumi: Will do! Thanks again for doing this for me!

(With that, Fumio set off to the pantry, gathering the ingredients for my dinner and whistling the same happy tune he usually did.)

**_Fumio Hojo... What a friendly guy. Honestly, I'm surprised anyone can keep up a good mood when stuck in this place, much less be as carefree as him._**

**[FREE TIME END]**

_(After waiting for a few hours, and going through another pack of those cookies I had found last night, a sudden smell hit my nostrils. Fumio set down a paper bag filled with a to-go container, two soda cans, and something extra wrapped in tinfoil. Honestly, it was a lot more food than I had ever expected to eat.)_

Fumio: One serving of linguini with clams and tuna, with a side of garlic knots and two soft drinks, coming up!

Kasumi: I, uh... Wow, Fumio. You didn't have to go through _this_ much for me.

Fumio: C'mon, buddy! It's the least I could do for ya! Be sure to let me know how it tastes, okay?

Kasumi: Yeah, I... Yeah, thanks.

Fumio: Anytime, Kasumi. I gotta go get ready for everyone else's dinner, so I gotta go, see ya!

_(With that, he disappeared once more into the kitchen. Man, is there anything that guy wouldn't cook? I pulled up my MonoPass, checking the time. **5****:00 PM**, huh? I'd better head down to the library now. If I'm late, then I'm going to get an earful, or worse, from Yuuto.)_

**Move to Library(YES)**

* * *

_(When I finally arrived in the library, Yuuto had been in as bad a mood as I'd thought. The Ultimate Bed Tester had been sitting in the same spot he had been when I last saw him, and he shot me an angered glare the moment I had walked in.)_

Yuuto: Fucking finally! What took you so long, huh?!

Kasumi: Hey, I wanted to grab something to eat. I don't exactly get a chance to grab dinner during my shift. Is that a crime?

Yuuto: Tch. Gluttonous little creep. Just sit your ass down so I can finally leave this place. Sitting here alone gives me the creeps...

_(As I pulled up a chair at one of the nearby tables, Yuuto walked off, shooting me one last glance before he walked off, leaving me alone with the phone booth. I gave it an uneasy glance of my own, the glass reflecting off the fluorescent lights shining abovehead.)_

Kasumi: Geez, no wonder Yuuto thought this place was creepy. Still, I guess I'm in here for the long haul. Might as well enjoy dinner while I can.

_(I pulled out the dinner that Fumio was nice enough to pack for me, cracking open one of the soda cans, before opening the takeout container. As the smell of the seafood and the pasta lingered through the air, I couldn't help but start drooling at the sight.)_

Kasumi: Fumio, I owe you one... Now, let's dig in!

**[A Few Hours Later...]**

_**Kshh...**_

_**Kshhh...**_

_**Kshhhh...**_

_(Boredly, I watched as the crumpled up paper bag that was once my dinner was batted between my hands, sliding across the library table. No one had shown up in the past couple of hours to even visit, much less try and sneak a listen to the phone booth. After dinner, a fat load of nothing had happened all evening.)_

Kasumi: Ugh... Who knew guard duty would be the most boring thing in the world?

_(I stole a glance to the phone booth. It had practically gone untouched since this afternoon, seemingly no one even daring to touch it since Fumio did in his panicked dash. I got up out of my chair, abandoning my makeshift ball. I ran a hand down the glass door of the booth, looking it over.)_

Kasumi: Would it really be that bad if I just... checked? No one else is here, and I have all this time to myself, anyways.

_(I shook my head, slapping my cheeks.)_

Kasumi: No. I already know that there's nothing waiting for me on the other line. There's no point in even trying to listen to whatever Monokuma has prepared for me.

_(Still... What if there is someone waiting for me? What if someone actually is on the other line?)_

* * *

_Ochiyo: Alright, Kasumi. I trust you. I have a gut feeling that you wouldn't just lie about something like this!_

* * *

_(Sorry, Ochiyo... Guess I'm betraying that trust of yours. Wordlessly, I pushed open the door of the phone booth, before picking up the reciever and holding it up to my ear.)_

Monokuma: This message is for **Kasumi Ahiru, the Ultimate Card Shark!**

_(Monokuma? No... that can't be right.)_

* * *

_Kira: The person on the other end of the line... was **my mother**._

* * *

_(Why would Monokuma be in my phone call? These are supposed to be messages left by our loved ones.)_

Monokuma: Upupupupu! I guess you're wondering why you're talking to your lovable little warden instead of your loved ones right now, aren't you? Well... let's be honest, we both know the answer to that question, don't we, Kasumi?

Kasumi: The answer...? Wait-!

_(My eyes widened in shock. He doesn't mean...)_

Monokuma: Figured it out yet, Little Miss Blackjack? **There's no one waiting for you** outside these prison walls. No one in the world truly cares that you've been carted away into Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility! Honestly, I almost feel sorry for you!

Kasumi: No one...? No one at all cares that I'm in here...?

Monokuma: Upupupupu! Well, then again! You already knew that you were alone in this world, so this shouldn't be such a surprise, should it? Still, you have my _deepest_ sympathies, Kasumi Ahiru! So long, bear-well!

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

_(With that last mocking message, the damned bear hung up, the dial tone echoing silently in the phone booth. I could only let go of the phone, letting it fall uselessly from my hand with a clatter.)_

Kasumi: There... really isn't anyone waiting for me outside is there..?

_(In my heart, I knew that I had no one to go home to but... Even still, to have Monokuma flat-out tell me... To know that I would be alone for the rest of my life... I could feel my arms begin to shake as my breathing grew heavier.)_

Kasumi: Why...? WHY?! It's not fair!

_**WHAM!**_

_(Angrily, I lashed out, my knuckles slamming against the walls of the phone booth. I could feel the sting of metal cutting my skin, but I didn't care. All I had was a blind rage, coursing through me.)_

_**WHAM!**_

Kasumi: Why does everyone else get to have someone to go home to besides me?!

_**WHAM!**_

Kasumi: Why am I the only one left alone?!

_**WHAM!**_

Kasumi: WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!

_**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! **__**WHAM! WHAM!**_

_(My knuckles had gone raw with redness at this point, parts of the phone booth stained with my blood. I could only press my hands to my head, and before long, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Damnit... Why did I even bother? Why did I ever let my hopes up?)_

Kasumi: It's not fair... it's...

_**CREEEAAAK!**_

_(The sound of the doors opening echoed out through the library. Shit, someone's coming. Violently rubbing at my eyes, I replaced the phone in its proper place, before exiting the booth. With how red my hands had gotten, I had no other option than to stuff my hands in my pockets. After a few seconds, Achiko had walked up the stairs to the second floor, muttering under her breath in annoyance.)_

Achiko: Alright, the wonderful me has arrived to take her shift. You can go now.

Kasumi: Sorry if I'm not going to curtsy in thanks, 'your grace'.

_(At that Achiko furrowed her eyebrows, her bad mood likely not improving with my own comment.)_

Achiko: Well. Someone's full of piss and vinegar tonight, aren't we?

Kasumi: I... ugh, forget it. I'm going to bed.

Achiko: Hey.

_(I stopped in my tracks mid-walk, before turning around. Achiko was giving me a suspicious look. Did she figure out I listened in on the phone call?)_

Kasumi: What? Look, I'm tired, Achiko. Can't it wait?

_**PAFF!**_

_(Something flew through the air towards me. On instinct, I raised my hand, catching it. It was the crumpled up bag that held my dinner earlier. I looked up to see Achiko seated at the same table I was, shooting me an annoyed look.)_

Achiko: Take your trash with you. Cleaning up someone else's mess is a job far beneath the wonderful me.

Kasumi: O-oh. Right. Sorry about that. G'night, Achiko.

_(Before Achiko could try and talk to me more, I made my leave. I didn't want to be on the recieving end of an interrogation. Especially after what just happened with Monokuma. All I wanted was to lie down and cry.)_

**Move to the Dorm Rooms(YES)**

* * *

_(I made my way back to the dorms, ignoring anyone and anything nearby. I didn't want to talk, or even think at this point. Wordlessly, I opened the door to my room, before shutting it behind me. I flopped down on the bed. I pulled out the deck that I always kept in my back pocket, looking at the design on the back...)_

_**THWACK!**_

_(And tossed it at the door, letting it fall to the ground with a thump. All I felt. All that was in me was nothing but emptiness. I had nothing... no one in the world who wanted me. All I felt was a hollowness in my soul. What was the point? Why even bother playing along with Monokuma's game? If I escaped this place, there's nothing left for me outside these walls... If I didn't, I was doomed to rot for the rest of my life here. In either situation, I'm doomed.)_

Kasumi: So this is what it's like... despair...

_(And to think... this was just the start of the true hell that was about to come.)_

* * *

**[Monokuma Theater]**

Monokuma: You ever wonder why we're here?

Monokuma: It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?

Monokuma: Well, not anymore!

Monokuma: You see, I've found the answer!

Monokuma: The reason why we're here... is nothing!

Monokuma: There's no point in anything! All philosophers and thinkers have tried their best to find a meaning in a life that has none!

Monokuma: To work so hard in order to never reach the obvious conclusion right under your nose... Upupupupu! That's true despair right there!

* * *

**A/N:** And so ends the second part of Chapter 1! Monokuma's dropped quite the devilish motive upon our survivors! I wonder which of them will be the first to fall victim to temptation... I guess that's a story for another day, eh? As for right now? Poor, poor Kasumi. I had her phone call in mind the moment I thought of the motive. She wasn't lying when she said there was nothing waiting for her outside these walls. But perhaps not all is lost for the Card Shark. Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see.

In regards to the Free Time Events, the other two students that tied for the most popular choices for FTEs were Ryuunosuke and Fumio! Gotta say, wasn't expecting the Barista to be so popular, but I guess surprises come in all forms! And so, with that, I gotta ask all of you: who are your picks for the next FTEs with Kasumi? I want to have at least some more variations here, so I'd recommend not repeating any FTEs that already happened, if'n ya don't mind.

Finally, do we have any last-minute guesses for victims? Any at all? The story's about to ramp up soon, so I'd love to hear out all of your theories and ideas!


	6. Day of the Despair: Daily Life(Part 3)

**A/N: **Got this chapter out later than I intended, sorry about that. The fall semester started up a few weeks ago, and midterms week is going on right now so I didn't have as much free time on hand to get it out before then, and I ended up putting the story on hold for a few weeks. Still, I hope that this story manages to entertain all of y'all!

**Mythgirl Writes: **Yeah, the best friend characters tend to have a bad time in these stories, don't they? Let's hope Ochiyo lasts at least a bit longer, eh? And I'm so glad everyone's enjoying Fumio as a character! I'm so surprised he's gotten this popular!

**NostalgiaSucker96: **Fumio's just a chill guy, what can I say? The man likes making folks happy! Also don't worry about the Rurouni Kenshin reference, I'm sure the audience got the reference! ...right? And yeah, I tried to put my own unique spin on the 'first chapter involves the loved ones' deal that tends to happen in Danganronpa.

**A Random Role Player:** Hey! Glad to see ya join the party! Yeah, I decided to follow the example set by previous writers like Legacy of Despair's Magorgle and follow a semi-script-like format. I think it works well to help get across the visual novel-type aura. And I'm flattered that the worst thing you can say about this so far is the chapters aren't long enough! Don't worry about keeping track of the cast, though. After all... we're going to be cutting down some of them soon. Upupupupu...

* * *

**_BING BONG DING DONG_**

Monokuma: Rise and shine, inmates, for another beautiful day of murder is about to begin! It's now **8:00 AM**! AKA, it's **daytime**! So get off your butts and get moving, inmates! The courtyard and the gym are now officially open again! C'mon, let's make today another despairfully wonderful day, huh?

_(I let out a tired groan as Monokuma's ever-annoying voice echoed out through the prison. Wearily, I pulled the covers off of myself, before looking down at myself. God, my mouth tastes like shit... My clothes didn't look that much better, given that they were all rumpled and scratched at. What even happened last-)_

* * *

_Monokuma: Figured it out yet, Little Miss Blackjack? **There's no one waiting for you** outside these prison walls. No one in the world truly cares that you've been carted away into Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility! Honestly, I almost feel sorry for you!_

* * *

Kasumi: Right... the phone call.

_(I slumped back down in bed, Monokuma's mockery of a message replaying in my head over and over again. No one cared about me to want me to escape this prison. Not a single soul cared that I was gone. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to tear down this prison from top to bottom. But what's the point...? It'd change nothing. I'd be alone in or out of this place. No matter what, the situation is the same.)_

Kasumi: No one cares about me... no one ever will.

_(Silently, I pulled my covers back over myself, huddling in my bed and waiting for sleep to overtake me once again.)_

* * *

**[POV Shift: Ochiyo]**

Ochiyo: Where is she...?

_(I pulled out my MonoPass to check the time. **12:00 AM**. I still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Kasumi all day. She didn't show up for breakfast, and even after I had taken my shift to guard the phone booth, no one that I've talked to had seen her... Just what the heck happened to her?)_

Yuuto: Oi, Corporal Cuck, I'm here for my shift.

_(I looked up to see the Ultimate Bed Tester walking in, a sour expression on his face as always. Honestly, I worry about him. How can one man that short have so much anger packed inside him?)_

Ochiyo: Thanks, Yuuto. I guess I'll go grab lunch now.

Yuuto: Yeah yeah.

_(Before I left my post, I couldn't help but turn back towards Yuuto. He took a seated position in front of the phone booth, and idly, he began fiddling with his tie.)_

Ochiyo: By the way, Yuuto. I'd like to ask you something, if you don't mind.

Yuuto: If yer wondering about that Card Shark bitch, I haven't seen her today.

Ochiyo: Huh? How did you know I was going to ask about that?

Yuuto: If you hadn't noticed, you've been bugging everyone about if they've seen her or not today. Jeez, if you two dykes wanna rub clams then do it already. Just screw and leave me out of it.

_(I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Yuuto's abrasive comments. Regardless, if he's right, then Kasumi's been in her room all day. What happened? Why hasn't she come outside? I had to get to the bottom of this.)_

**Go to the Dorms(YES)**

* * *

_(I stood in front of Kasumi's room, the pixelated image of the card player hanging in the same place it was before.)_

Ochiyo: Kasumi... please answer the door...

_(I raised my knuckles up and prepared to knock.)_

**[POV Shift: Kasumi]**

_**RAP PAP PAP!**_

Kasumi: Nnngh...

_(I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away some of the crust built up on them, before slowly sitting up in bed, sending a glare towards the door.)_

Kasumi: Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone.

Ochiyo: Kasumi? Oh thank god, you're awake.

_(Ochiyo? What does _she_ want? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let her have her pretend stint as leader. What do I care? I pulled the blanket over my body, letting out an annoyed sigh, hoping that she'd take the hint and leave me alone.)_

Kasumi: Go away. Just let me sleep in. Not everyone's a morning person like you, Ochiyo.

Ochiyo: Morning person-?! Kasumi, it's already well past noon! We've gone far past 'morning person'. What's going on in there?!

Kasumi: I said go away.

Ochiyo: Kasumi...

**[POV Shift: Ochiyo]**

_(This is bad... she's holed herself up in there good. She wants me to leave her alone... but if I do- No. No, Ochiyo. Don't think about stuff like that. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked on the door louder.)_

Ochiyo: I'm not leaving you. Not while you're feeling like this.

Kasumi: What do you care?

Ochiyo: Kasumi, we're friends, of course I care about-

Kasumi: Shut up! Just... shut up. Don't say shit you don't mean, Ochiyo.

_(I took a step back, surprised at the sudden hostility in her tone. What is she talking about? Why is she suddenly so angry all of a sudden? And what does she mean by 'not meaning' it?)_

**[POV Shift: Kasumi]**

_(I pulled my knees in tighter, trying to control my breathing as my body began to shake violently.)_

Kasumi: No one cares about me, Ochiyo. There's no one in this entire fucking world that cares. So don't start acting like you do all of a sudden. Don't give me shit like pity or your sympathies. We both know you don't mean it.

Ochiyo: Kasumi...

Kasumi: Just go, okay?! Leave me the hell alone!

_(For the next few minutes, there was nothing but silence. From the shadow that still showed through the crack underneath my door, I could tell that Ochiyo didn't get the hint. Instead, she chose to sit down, refusing to move.)_

Ochiyo: Did... did you use the phone booth last night?

_(There it was. The question I knew that she would ask eventually. I bared my teeth at the door, imagining the thoughts she was probably thinking. _"You used it!" "I trusted you!" "I should have known, you were nothing but a crook!"_ Or worse still. _"Oh, I feel so bad for you!" "I know how you feel!"_)_

Kasumi: What about it? Even if I did, it's not like I'm going to kill anyone. Not from here.

Ochiyo: What... what was in your call?

Kasumi: You know what was in my call. I told you. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was in the call. I have no parents. I have no siblings. No friends. No family. Not even minor acquaintances. No one in this fucking world gives a shit about me, Ochiyo! Okay?! Is that what you fucking wanted to hear?!

_(In my anger, I'd gotten to my feet, marching to the door angrily as I screamed so loud, I was almost certain that the whole prison could hear me. But I didn't care. All I saw was red, and all I wanted was to scream myself to the point of death.)_

Kasumi: I'm alone, Ochiyo! I always have been, and I always will be! So if you're going to give me a fucking spiel about 'friendship', 'hope', or any more of that shit, you can save it for someone who will actually care about that stuff, okay?! Because it won't matter at all to someone like me!

Ochiyo: Kasumi, I-

Kasumi: Shut up. Just shut. The fuck. UP!

_**WHAM!**_

_(Angrily, I lashed out with a kick, slamming the door with my foot. My breathing... when did my breathing get this heavy? When did I fall to my knees? When did I start crying? Rage. Sadness. Fear. Despair. All these emotions came surging to the forefront as I cried even harder.)_

Kasumi: Why...? Why does no one want me?

Ochiyo: Kasumi... please, open the door.

_(I don't know why, or how, but something in my urged me to obey Ochiyo's words. Silently, I raised my hand, and the lock was undone. I didn't even bother looking up as Ochiyo quietly opened the door. She kneeled down next to me, holding a hand under my chin and looking me in the eyes. I don't know what I saw in her face. Disgust? Pity? Confusion? I don't think it even mattered to me at this point. The drill sergeant knelt down, giving me a sympathetic look.)_

Ochiyo: Kasumi. I have no possible way of knowing what you're going through right now. I don't think I'll ever know what you're going through right now. But I can promise you. For as long as I'm here with you, you won't be alone.

Kasumi: No. Don't just... don't do this to me. Don't give me this...

Ochiyo: I mean it. You said that you don't have anyone who cares about you, didn't you? Well then, let me be the first. Is that okay with you?

_(I looked over Ochiyo's face, trying to find something, anything resembling a hint that she was lying. That this could be a ruse, a trick, anything. **All I saw in her face... was kindness.** A bold, outright childlike look of innocent sympathy on her face. How long had it been since I had seen something like that on someone's face? Against all odds, I felt my lips curl upwards into a smile.)_

Kasumi: God... fucking look at me, huh? I don't think I've cried since I was seven. Heh... Ehehehe... Ehehahahahaha! EHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_(Despite everything, I couldn't help but laugh. As I lay there in Ochiyo's arms, I laughed louder and harder than I think I ever did in my life, even as the tears streamed down my face. And Ochiyo was right there, by my side, watching my shoulders shake as I sat there in my room. After what felt like hours, both my laughter and my tears subsided, and gently, Ochiyo guided me to my bed, gently rubbing my back. Awkwardly, I rubbed at my now-burning eyes. My throat burned, my eyes stung, everything all over hurt, and yet somehow, I didn't mind any of it. The opposite, honestly. It was as if everything building up inside had disappeared, and all of it was thanks to Ochiyo.)_

Ochiyo: Feel any better?

Kasumi: Y-yeah... thanks a lot, Ochiyo. God, I'm sorry you had to be here for this... I must-

Ochiyo: Don't.

Kasumi: Huh?

Ochiyo: Don't put yourself down like this, Kasumi. Like I said, I want to care about you. Kasumi. No matter what happened before with you or your family, you are going to be loved here. That's a promise.

_(I could feel the blood begin to rush into my face at that. Loved, huh? That honestly didn't sound too bad... Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!)_

Ochiyo: Can you stand up, by the way?

Kasumi: Wh-um, yeah, sure, thanks.

_(I got to my feet, my legs wobbling at the sudden attempt at standing. God, I'd been sitting down all day, huh? A short laugh came from the side, and I saw Ochiyo standing next to me, giving me a grin.)_

Ochiyo: I guess a little shakiness is okay. I just checked the Monopass, it's **1:30 PM** right now. You mind if I step out? I'll ask Fumio if he can make something for you. You haven't eaten since yesterday, yeah?

_**GROWL...**_

_(The grumbling sound that filled the room answered all the questions that the former drill sergeant had. My face turned red as Ochiyo let out a giggle. Damn you, stomach, traitorous bastard...)_

Ochiyo: Yeah, I figured so. If you're up for it, try and get some exercise around this place. More than a few others were worried about you today, Kasumi. Meet me back in the dining hall at... let's say **3:00 PM**?

Kasumi: Y-yeah, sounds good, Ochiyo. **3:00 PM**.

_(With that, she took her leave. When I was confident that I was alone, I let out a strained breath. God, what happened? I let my guard down for a day, and now I'm blushing like a schoolgirl. I pressed my hands to my face. I could start screaming now if I had the energy to. I shook my head and slapped at my cheeks. No, none of that now. Ochiyo's right. I need to stop sitting around feeling sorry for myself. Might as well try to do something today, half the day wasted or not. I took in a deep breath, before leaving my room.)_

**[FREE TIME BEGINS]**

**Move to Courtyard**

**Move to Library**

**Move to Dining Hall**

**Move to Main Hall(YES)**

**Move to Laundry Room**

_(I guess the best bet for finding people would be to check the main hall, huh? Shaking off the pinpricks in my legs, I headed out, not necessarily in a good mood, but in a better one that I started with.)_

* * *

_(Like I thought, there were more than a few people hanging around in the main hall. Currently performing a set of push-ups off to the side was Akio. Man, that guy loves working out, doesn't he? Standing a fair bit off was Kira, who was seated on the fountain, eyes closed. Was he... sleeping?)_

**Talk to Akio(YES)**

**Talk to Kira**

_(To be honest, Kira still creeps me out... And I don't think he likes me all that much either. Akio seems like the friendlier option between the two of them. My decision made, I walked over to the still-working out Akio. It barely looked like he was breaking a sweat as I nearly felt the foundations of the prison shake with every pushup. Geez, was he pushing himself _up_, or was he pushing everything else _down_? Eventually, the walking brick house finished his sets, and leaped up to a standing position in a single fluid motion.)_

Akio: Phew! Another good workout! Bwahahahahaha! Now I'm even more fired up!

_(Suddenly, his head turned down, and he gave me a look of surprise. Did he just notice I got here?)_

Akio: Oh, hey, Kasumi! I didn't see you there! How're ya doin'? Feeling any better since this morning?

_(There's the answer to my question...)_

Kasumi: I'm doing okay. Mind if we hang out?

Akio: Mind?! I'd love to! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Say, I just finished my warmups! How about we walk and talk for a bit?

_**I decided to spend my time with Akio.**_

Kasumi: Sure, I guess I can do that.

_(With a wave of one of his massive arms, he motioned for me to follow him out of the Main Hall, smiling that bright smile he had since we last met. I followed behind, every step the Goliath of a priest took requiring me take two of my own just to keep up.)_

Akio: Y'know, after a good workout, there's nothing better than taking a walk to let everything cool off. It's even better with someone to talk with!

Kasumi: I guess. Never was one for exercise myself, if I'm being perfectly honest.

Akio: Really, now? You should really change that about yourself. _"Mens sana in corpore sano"_, after all.

Kasumi: _"A healthy mind in a healthy body"_, huh? I didn't except you to be the scholarly type, Akio.

_(At that, Akio gave me a confused look of his own. Did I just say something stupid?)_

Akio: What d'ya mean?! 'course I'm a scholar! I'm the Ultimate Priest. I don't just stand around and look pretty! I have to do a lot of work, studying philosophy, history, theology, and a bunch of other stuff! I take my talent seriously, don't ya know? Don't tell me that you just thought I was nothing but a meathead, did ya?

_(If I'm being perfectly honest... Yes. When we first met, I thought you were something like the Ultimate Pro Wrestler, or Ultimate Weightlifter. From the looks of you, you look like the type to suplex a huge boulder, just because you can.)_

Akio: Ah... so you really _did_ just see me as a big lug, didn't ya?

Kasumi: What? How did you...?

Akio: Like I said! I'm the Ultimate Priest! It's in my job description to be able to help folks out with their issues! I've got a lotta experience in reading what people are thinking and understanding emotions! MY INTUITION IS UNMATCHED BY ANYONE! GAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kasumi: Yeah... I guess that makes sense. Erm, sorry about that, Akio.

Akio: GAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, I get that a lot from folks! You're alright by me, Kasumi!

**_THWACK!_**

Kasumi: ACK!

_(Akio's gigantic arm slapped me on the back, nearly knocking me off of my feet and onto my face as he let out a hearty laugh. Hard to keep a guy like this down for long, ain't it?)_

Akio: Still, like I said. I'm not a musclehead like folks might think. I take my job as a man of God seriously. It's my calling to find people who are in need of consul and help them out. No matter the person, no matter what mistakes they've made in life, it's my sworn duty to help them find the right path in life.

Kasumi: "Find the right path in life", huh? Guess it's convenient for you that you ended up in a place like this, isn't it? Since we're in a massive super-prison run by an evil bear, I guess you've got no shortage of wayward lambs to lead to 'salvation'.

Akio: Heh. That's a bit much, don't ya think? Nah, I don't think I could bring folks to 'salvation' or anything, but... if I can help people out with their issues in life, make them feel like they're a little less alone in this world... I think I'd be able to say that I lived a life worth living. Wouldn't you agree?

Kasumi: Hmph. I'll be honest. I've never been the religious type either, Akio. I don't think I'm the best person you should be talking to about this stuff.

Akio: Then what _can_ I talk to you about?

Kasumi: Huh?

Akio: I have good intuition, Kasumi. I told you that earlier. I have a knack for knowing when folks have something weighing on their minds. I knew since we first met, you had something bothering you. And it's still bothering you now, isn't it?

Kasumi: I... I...

_(How... how does he always seem to know stuff like this? It's like my soul's bared to him completely... I took a step back from him, and on instinct, I could feel my body begin to shiver a bit. What else does he know? Why does he _want_ to know?)_

Akio: Ah, sorry 'bout that! Guess I was moving a bit too fast then, wasn't I? If I'm prying a bit too into personal matters, I'll stop.

Kasumi: Yeah... I think that'd be for the best.

Akio: So, how about you, Kasumi? What do _you_ want to talk about?

Kasumi: Me?

Akio: Yeah! What do you do for fun? What's something simple that we can talk about?

Kasumi: Well... would you like to listen to some of the stories I picked up while gambling?

Akio: Sure! I don't know a lot about card games, myself, but if it's from the Ultimate Card Shark, then it _has_ to be good!

Kasumi: Alright, here goes. This was actually a dice game back in a big city known for its gamblers. Card games, roulette wheels, you name it. The guy's name was Ryuji, thought most folks knew him as "The Duke"...

**_I spent time walking and talking with Akio._**

_(I don't know how much time the both of us spent talking. From our hobbies, to our schedules around the prison, to even a few philosophy lessons courtesy of Akio, it just felt so easy to talk to the big guy about almost anything. After we finished walking around the whole prison, we ended up back at the Main Hall. Kira had already left a while back, leaving it empty, save the two of us. A loud yawn echoed out through the cavernous room, and I saw Akio stretching back with several loud 'POP's.)_

Akio: That was a good walk, wasn't it, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Yeah... yeah, it was, actually. Thanks for letting me go with you, Akio.

Akio: No problem! Give me a holler if you ever wanna talk again. I'm always willing to lend an ear!

Kasumi: I'd like that.

_(With that, Akio walked off, a noticeable spring in his step as he exited the Main Hall, leaving me alone with nothing but the infectious air he carried with him._

_**Akio Saishi. Despite appearances, he's a fair bit deeper than I think anyone would initially give him credit for.**_

**[FREE TIME END]**

_(After saying my goodbyes to Akio, I pulled my Monopass off of my neck, before turning it on. **2:45 PM**, huh? I spent more time talking with him than I thought. Guess it's time for me head over to the kitchen now like I promised.)_

**Move to Dining Hall(YES)**

* * *

_(As I made my way to the dining hall doors, I saw two figures standing there already. Yoshino and Shuei were in the middle of a conversation, and a few pieces of their discussion made their way to my ears.)_

Yoshino: ...very well, it seems like we're in agreement, Shuei?

Shuei: Quite. This game seems to be filled with mostly bit parts and background characters, from my observations. However, the few standout characters seem to be worthy of being considered 'protagonists'.

Yoshino: Hm... Izzat so? Yeah, things definitely won't be boring in our stay here. Now then, I think we should probably move. After all, it looks like we've rather rudely been standing in the way of Miss Card Shark.

_(Suddenly, both Yoshino and Shuei turned to me, and I couldn't help but feel so very, very small under their scrutinizing gazes. How long had I been standing here listening in? And how long had they been aware I was here?)_

Yoshino: You know, Miss Card Shark, I gotta say, it's a surprise that I woke up earlier than someone for once. Usually, I sleep in until noon, and then Shuei wakes me up. And yet, here you are, out and about at three in the afternoon. Did something happen, Miss Card Shark?

Kasumi: ...yeah, I guess you could say that. It's a long story, and I'm kinda in a hurry right now.

Shuei: 'in a hurry' indeed... What a disappointingly cliche response...

_(With that, the mangaka walked off, likely in search of someone else to terrorize with his creepy observations. Yoshino let out a sigh, placing a fist to her chin in thought.)_

Yoshino: Y'know... I worry about him sometimes...

Kasumi: Yeah, I'd bet. Though probably not for the reasons I'm thinking of.

Yoshino: Shuei always has a talent for analyzing folks, and yet... **that's why I fear that's going to get him killed one day.**

_(H-huh?! Where's this coming from all of a sudden?)_

Kasumi: Killed...? What do you mean?

Yoshino: I love Shuei, but he's always been... naive, I guess is the term. He looks at the world as if it's a storybook or a fantasy world. He believes all the world's something that can be broken down into character archetypes and tropes. It's honestly adorable with how childlike his view of the world is, don't you think?

_(There are many words I'd use to describe Shuei. 'Childlike' is not one of them. Unless you mean those kids with magnifying glasses who terrorize ants.)_

Kasumi: I guess. He's your boyfriend, not mine.

Yoshino: Still, I don't think he truly understands the situation we're all in... The risk we're all under right now. The fact that death could be upon us at every moment. Does he really know what this means?

_(Man, this must have been bothering Yoshino for a while. I don't think I've ever seen her this stressed. Her breathing's gotten heavier, and I could see her hand begin to shake. Her head was faced down, masking her eyes with her hair. Without thinking, I reached out, grabbing her by her shoulder.)_

Kasumi: Yoshino. Everything's...

_(I wanted to say "Everything's going to be fine". I knew that would probably be the right thing to say. But was it true? Would everything really be fine? Would all of us somehow survive this massacre? I didn't even know if I would be a survivor, if I'm being honest. I took in a deep breath, before looking back up at Yoshino.)_

Kasumi: Everything... Everything will sort itself out. For better or for worse. Okay? All you need to do is look out for yourself and your boyfriend.

_(Yoshino gave me a look of surprise at that, before smiling at me. She clapped me on the shoulder once.)_

Yoshino: Well! You sure know how to talk to a girl, don't you, Miss Card Shark? Thanks for the pep talk. I guess I should go catch up to Shuei before I lose him. Enjoy your meeting with Miss Drill Sergeant and Mister Barista.

_(I blinked in surprise. How did she- But before I could ask how she knew, she was gone. To think that Yoshino had these issues on her mind... I've been acting like a child, and here she is, walking around and smiling while worrying about if someone she loves is going to live through the next night... I wish the both of them the best of luck. I shook my head, getting back to the task at hand before pushing the doors to the Dining Hall open. I was greeted by the sight of Fumio and Ochiyo seated at a table, having a talk with each other. Upon hearing the doors open, Ochiyo turned and waved me over while Fumio went back into the kitchen.)_

Ochiyo: Hey, Kasumi, have a seat!

Kasumi: Hey. Sorry to bother you-

Ochiyo: Ah-ah-ah! Remember what we talked about, Kasumi. You're not a bother to us. Besides, we invited you over in the first place!

Kasumi: Right. Sor-erm... yeah.

_(I took a seat across from the two, and Fumio returned from the kitchen, setting down a plate stacked high with pancakes, and another plate filled with bacon, eggs, and hash browns.)_

Fumio: After what Ochiyo told me, I knew I had to whip up something extra for you! Don't worry, dig in!

_(Wait, Ochiyo told him about what happened?! I turned my head rapidly back to glare at the former drill sergeant, who shrugged sheepishly back at me.)_

Ochiyo: Don't worry! I just told him the bare minimum. All the other... 'girl talk' is just between us. I promise.

Fumio: Yeah... still don't know what happened, but what Ochiyo told me was enough. Don't worry, Kasumi! We got your back.

_**THWAP!**_

_(Gently, Fumio punched me in the am, grinning that same stupid grin he always did. Honestly, both these idiots with their big dumb grins... But despite myself, I couldn't help but smile back at the both of them. Great. Now I think they're infecting me. Still, at least the food's good. Without another word, I dug in, the hunger from not eating in so long finally settling in as I tore through breakfast(lunch?) like a wild animal.)_

Ochiyo: By the way, Kasumi, I was just talking with Fumio about your shift.

Kasumi: Wha bah eh?

Fumio: Uh, I'm glad you're enjoying my food, but do ya mind swallowing before talking? It's kinda gross, dude.

Kasumi: Ah. Rhaght. *gulp* What about it?

Ochiyo: Are you sure you're up for continuing with being a guard? After all...

_(Ah. That's what this is about. I set down my utensils, before giving Ochiyo a long hard look.)_

Kasumi: Ochiyo. I know what happened last night. But it's fine. I volunteered to help, so I'm going to help. Besides. Now that I know what Monokuma has in store for me, he can't hold it over me anymore. The way I see it, I have even more reason to stay as a guard.

_(At that, Ochiyo gave me a wink and a thumbs up, as if she was some sort of cheesy action hero from the 80s.)_

Ochiyo: That's what I'm talking about! I knew you could handle it! Let's see... it's **3:30 PM** right now, so you still have some time to kill if you want to. Do you have anything planned?

Kasumi: Not at the moment, really, but I'm sure I can think of something.

Ochiyo: Well, if you ever need some time with a friend, you know who to call!

_(With that, Ochiyo left her seat, leaving just me and Fumio alone in the cafeteria. Something seemed to be on the barista's mind as he drummed his fingers on the table, his brow furrowed in thought. He turned to me, cocking an eyebrow.)_

Fumio: Hey, Kasumi. Mind if I ask ya something?

Kasumi: Shoot.

Fumio: Last night... did you happen to stop by the kitchen?

Kasumi: The kitchen? No, I went straight back to my room the moment my shift ended. I... well, I didn't really want to go anywhere else that night, to say the least.

Fumio: Yeah, yeah, I figured as much... Ugh, this is going to bug me all day at this rate...

Kasumi: 'Bug you'? What about?

Fumio: It's nothing big, but... remember when we took inventory of the medicine yesterday?

Kasumi: Yeah, what about it?

Fumio: When I was taking stock of everything in the kitchen this morning, some bottles were missing... I asked around at breakfast, but no one mentioned having taken everything. Granted, given what was taken, I can guess why.

Kasumi: Why? Was it something bad? Poison or something?

Fumio: Huh? Whoa! No, nothing like that stuff! Trust me, there's nothing that major stored in the kitchen of all places. No, it's... well, it's really embarassing.

_(A small grin made its way to Fumio's face as he started snickering like a little kid. I cocked an eyebrow at that. Embarassing? What would be so embarassing to take from the kitchen that no one would want to admit taking it? After supressing his laughter, Fumio gave me a big smirk.)_

Fumio: Y'see... What was missing... *snrk* was **a couple of bottles of laxatives**.

Kasumi: ...ah.

_(Yeah, that'd explain it. No one would be willing to fess up to being the one to need stuff like that. Much less during breakfast. Fumio's laughter grew louder, his hand on the table as he began wheezing. Man, anything can make that guy laugh, can't it? After a few seconds, he calmed himself down, though judging by the crooked smirk on his face, he was still thinking about the whole situation.)_

Fumio: Anyways, thanks for the help regardless. I'll figure out this issue eventually!

Kasumi: Have fun, 'inspector'.

_(With that, Fumio walked off, taking my now-cleaned plates into the kitchen. I checked my Monopass. 3:45 PM. I had a bit of time to kill. Guess I might as well find something to do again...)_

**[FREE TIME START]**

**Move to Courtyard**

**Move to Library**

**Move to Laundry Room**

**Move to Main Hall**

**Move to Dorm Rooms(YES)**

_(Honestly, I'm feeling kind of tired now... maybe I can go back to the dorms and catch some Z's before my shift starts.)_

* * *

_(To my surprise, I found Aiya standing around in the dorm area. Well, I guess standing around wasn't exactly the right word. She seemed to be busy doing a workout of some sort, jogging in a circle along the walls of the girl's dorm. I could feel the wind from her sheer speed __as __she literally ran circles around me__. Honestly, I was getting dizzy just watching her move faster than my eyes could even follow.)_

**Talk to Aiya(YES)**

Aiya: Ohhithere,Kasumi! Didn'tseeyathere! Wannabeworkoutbuddies?

_(Ever the chatterbox, aren't we, Aiya? Ever heard of taking it slow in your life?)_

_**I decided to spend time with Aiya.**_

Kasumi: Sure. I needed to stretch my legs today anyways.

_(After giving me a few minutes to go to my room and change into something that wasn't a formal suit and tie, I joined Aiya as we began to run in circles along the inside of the dorms. __Even knowing about Aiya's energy and sheer speed, I couldn't help but be impressed as she left me completely in the dust.__)_

Aiya: Onyourleft!

Kasumi: Huh?

_(I only heard that brief fragment of a sentence before I felt an intense wind current rush by me. I couldn't help but blink in surprise. Wow. I knew she was fast, but this-?)_

Aiya: Onyourleft!

Kasumi: Wait, what?

_(I think I turned my head around so fast I ended up giving myself whiplash. When did she-?)_

Aiya: Onyourleft!

Kasumi: What the-?!

_**THUD!**_

_(My brief confusion was suddenly interrupted as I ran face-first into a door, before falling head-first onto the ground. Ooouuughhh... That's gonna leave a mark, isn't it? Aiya soon jogged over, a look of concern on her face. Funny, Aiya never told me she was one of septuplets...)_

Aiya: You okay, Kasumi? That looked like a pretty nasty fall.

Kasumi: Yeah, sure. You don't need to worry. All... seven of you.

Aiya: Here! Lemme help ya up! Upsie daisy!

_(Before I could protest, Aiya pulled me back to my feet, letting me lean on her shoulders for support. I shook my head, shaking out the cobwebs as Aiya led me to a sitting position on the ground.)_

Aiya: Just have a seat. I can finish up the rest of my laps and then we can get you some aspirin!

Kasumi: No, no, it's fine, really. I just bumped my head, that's all. How are you so fast, anyways? Is it even possible for a human to move that quickly?

Aiya: Oh that? I've always had a lotta pep in my step! Ever since I was a kid! Plus, it helps that my delivery job gives me a great workout running from place to place. Couldn't you tell from my muscles?

_(Now that she mentioned it, she did seem a lot more muscular dressed in exercise gear then when she's dressed in her usual outfit. Her legs especially were really toned-WAIT, NO! STOP IT! BAD BRAIN! I shook my head violently, my face turning a flush red color. Geez, maybe I hit my head harder than I thought...)_

Kasumi: Wait, running? As in, you go from place to place on your own legs?

Aiya: Yep yep! No bikes, no scooters, no cars! Just my own two legs carrying me everywhere in thirty minutes or less! I have a moped back home, but that's just for fun, not work!

Kasumi: Thirty minutes or less... How far does your family's restaurant deliver out to?

Aiya: Oh, we deliver everywhere across the five islands! If an order requires me to go from island to island, I just swim across! It's real easy, actually! Plus, it's just refreshing to take a dip sometimes, ya get me? Fun times!

_(There's no doubt about it... Aiya's an out-and-out freak of nature in terms of physicality... I don't think any normal human could possibly contend with her...)_

Aiya: Anyways, you said that you're okay, right, right?

Kasumi: Yeah, I just needed a breather. I should be okay-

Aiya: Fine by me! C'mon, c'mon, let's go!

Kasumi: Alright, let's-WHOA!

_(Before I knew what was going on, I was dragged to my feet, before Aiya disappeared so quick, I'm pretty sure I felt a sonic boom shake the surrounding area.)_

Kasumi: Hoo boy... This is going to be a handful, isn't it?

Aiya: Onyourleft!

Kasumi: Oh, come on!

_**I spent time doing exercises with Aiya.**_

Kasumi: *gasp* *pant* *wheeze*

Aiya: That was a fun little warm-up, doncha think?

_(Lungs... burning... Vision... blurring... Oh god, I think I'm gonna die!)_

Aiya: Anyways, it was fun working out with you, Kasumi! Let's do it again sometime!

_(With that, Aiya ran off, leaving me in the dust one final time. With her out of sight, I finally felt the last of my energy leave me as I fell face-first onto the ground, dragging myself into my room to change out of the exercise gear.)_

Kasumi: Oooogh... Everything hurts...

_**Aiya, Aiya, Aiya... Who would've thought that someone with so much energy could exist in this world?**_

**[FREE TIME END]**

_(Tiredly, I pulled out my Monopass. **5:30 PM**, huh? Wait, 5:30?!)_

Kasumi: Shit, I'm late!

_(I immediately got to my feet-and quickly regretted it as the soreness in my muscles flared up almost as fast.)_

Kasumi: Ugh... Yuuto's gonna kill me... if my back doesn't first.

**Move to Library(YES)**

_(Moaning tiredly, I hobbled as fast as my body would allow to the library.)_

* * *

_(After what felt like a century, I finally managed to drag myself up the stairs to the second floor, where Yuuto was sitting, glaring at me with so much intensity, I was afraid I was going to catch fire.)_

Yuuto: You're late, asswipe!

Kasumi: Sorry... *_pant*_ Got caught up... *_pant*_ In something... WHOA-!

_(Before I knew what had happened, Yuuto had dragged me up to his eye level, to the point where I could see the veins in his eyes. Suddenly, I felt very much afraid for my own safety...)_

Yuuto: Listen here, and listen good, punk. If you make me wait a whole half-hour for your scrawny ass to show up, I will kill you! Got it?!

Kasumi: Y-yeah. Got it.

_(With that, the bed tester tossed me into a nearby chair, before he stormed off, muttering angrily to himself. I managed to pull myself into an upright position, dusting off my now-wrinkled vest as I gave Yuuto's back an angry glare.)_

Kasumi: Jeez... That guy's in more dire need of a blowjob than any man in history.

_(I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. Great. Now I've gotta wait almost three hours before I can eat... Fantastic. Idly, I pulled out a new deck of cards, before shuffling through them. Guess it's gonna be a night of solitare for me... I fanned out the deck, before stacking the cards all together and dealing them out across the table.)_

Kasumi: Klondike isn't exactly the most fun game... but it's something.

Yoshino: Enjoying ourselves, Miss Card Shark?

_(I idly looked up from my dealing to see Yoshino walking in, carrying a small parcel at her side. Judging by the scent, it was something good, too.)_

_**GROWL...**_

_(I looked down at my grumbling stomach in annoyance. Once more, my own hunger has betrayed me today. You'll get yours, you traitor... A small giggle could be heard, and I turned my head upward to see Yoshino smiling back at me.)_

Yoshino: Hungry, are we, Miss Card Shark?

Kasumi: Yeah... I was planning on meeting up with Fumio before my shift started. I wanted to get something to eat before I took watch, but I guess that's a bust.

Yoshino: Is that so? Well, I guess you're going to be happy now then. Because this is for you!

_(She held out the box of food in front of me, and once more, I felt my stomach grumble, the aroma of Fumio's cooking mind-numbingly tantalizing to the senses.)_

Yoshino: Mister Barista told me that he was worried when you didn't show up earlier, so he asked me to deliver this package for you.

_(I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at Yoshino's words.)_

Kasumi: Fumio already had food prepared for me under such short notice? Why didn't he deliver it himself, then?

Yoshino: Mister Barista said he was taking stock of everything in the storeroom. Medicine, food, all that.

Kasumi: Oh yeah... he did mention something like that when I talked with him this afternoon...

* * *

_Fumio: When I was taking stock of everything in the kitchen this morning, **some bottles were missing**... I asked around at breakfast, but no one mentioned having taken everything._

* * *

Kasumi: Guess he still hasn't found that missing medicine...

_(Still... should I really be accepting something like this from someone who's basically a stranger? It could be laced with poison, or razor blades? No, no, if something that dangerous was missing, someone would have mentioned it, right? Still, maybe I shouldn't... Eventually, hunger won out over reason, and I took the package from Yoshino, nodding in her direction.)_

Kasumi: Thanks, I guess.

_(I pulled up a chair and unwrapped the dinner. Hm. A burger and fries, huh? Plus two cans of soda and a cookie. Fumio's spoiling me. I picked up a french fry and was about to pop it into my mouth, before I noticed that Yoshino was still standing there, unmoving from her spot. The two of us remained there in silence, looking at each other awkwardly for a good several minutes, neither of us moving. Mercifully, Yoshino finally broke the silence.)_

Yoshino: If I may, Miss Card Shark... There is something that's been on my mind ever since we've met. I'd like to ask you a question. If you don't mind me intruding, of course.

_(I ran a hand through my hair as I let out a defeated sigh, setting down my cheeseburger as I gave her a look.)_

Kasumi: I won't be able to eat if you keep standing there anyways. Fine then, shoot.

Yoshino: You remember the conversation that you and Shuei had two days ago, yes? His stuff about character archetypes, and how each of us fit in with them.

_(I winced at the memory, rubbing at my throat. While the bruise faded quickly, the memory of how much the punch had hurt had definitely not.)_

Kasumi: How could I forget? Getting psychoanalyzed by a guy like that out of the blue tends to stick with someone for a good while.

Yoshino: Then if you don't mind, I'd like to ask... why are you a card shark?

Kasumi: Huh? Well, I picked it up playing Poker when I was a kid. It was a-

Yoshino: No. You misunderstand me, Miss Card Shark. I'm not asking how you became a card shark. I want to know why.

_(The expression on her face turned serious, like last time. Her eyes had narrowed, her lips were pursed int a tight frown, and she leaned back against the nearby guardrail as she looked me over. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in her mind, and she had suddenly had become a different person. I felt like I was back at the tables, facing down a master.)_

Yoshino: You're far more emotional than one would expect from someone of your talent. You have outbursts of rage and frustration. You step into situations where you would gain no benefit. You seek to befriend others, keeping company with everyone and not wanting to keep yourself alone, to the point of baring your own heart and soul to them if they allow it. In other words, Miss Card Shark. You're an honest person. So tell me, then. How does a person like _you_ become the Ultimate Card Shark?

_(The glare she gave me was hungry, predatory even. And I knew for a fact that she was the type who wouldn't let me go without getting the answers she wanted. Fine then. I gave her a glare of my own as I sat up straight, laying my palms flat on the table as I stared her down.)_

Kasumi: I became a card shark because that's the only means I had of living.

Yoshino: Ah. Now we're-

Kasumi: Shut up. You're the one who wanted to hear this shit, so either zip it or buzz off.

_(The racer gave me a surprised look, as if she didn't expect the sudden hostility. However, she quickly got the message and pursed her lips, motioning for me to continue on with my story.)_

Kasumi: I never wanted to be a card shark. If I had my way, I wouldn't have ever gotten into cards. But surprise surprise, life doesn't care about what I want. It never has. For a good chunk of my life, I was homeless. I had to make my money somehow. People all around the world only care about one thing. Surviving. So I had to learn how to do the same. I lied, cheated, and stole to survive. Just because I don't act like what everyone expects me to for my talent doesn't mean I don't know how to. I've ruined lives with these hands, Yoshino. You and your damned boyfriend don't know shit about who I am or what I've done. So if you're done psychoanalyzing me, then leave me alone.

_(Yoshino gave me a look of surprise. I could tell that she wasn't expecting the sudden burst of hostility that came from me. If I was being honest, neither did I. However, her composure returned to her in mere moments, and she nodded towards me once.)_

Yoshino: I guess that will suffice for now, Miss Card Shark. I would love to hear more, but I know when I'm not wanted. Enjoy your meal.

_(With that last bit of dialogue, the Ultimate Racer walked away, humming to herself. I admit, I felt bad for snapping at her like that, but after the shit few days I've been having, I felt a bit entitled to being an asshole. Especially since she and her boyfriend have been grilling me for the past few days.)_

Kasumi: Speaking of grilling...

_(Pulling up the bag of food that Yoshino had given me, I set it on the table, the food taking up a good portion of the surface. I unwrapped the burger, smiling as I looked over my meal. Still warm. Must be my lucky day. Taking a moment to savor the smell of medium rare steak, I took a bite, grinning to myself as the mixture of flavors ran over me. I quickly began wolfing down the rest of the meal, and to my surprise, I ended up finishing it faster than I expected. Guess I was hungrier than I thought. Sighing, I crumpled up the wrappings of my dinner into a ball, before tossing it into the nearest trash can. Welp. The fun part of guarding's over with already. Still, I at least have one of the extra soda cans for later. I'll put that in my pocket for safekeeping. Guess there's nothing left to do but keep watch. I leaned back in my chair, before turning my head towards the very thing I was meant to guard. I couldn't help but give it an annoyed grimace.)_

Kasumi: You're way more trouble than you're worth, you know that?

_(Of course, the damn thing was silent, but I couldn't help but think about all the other phone calls that happened.)_

* * *

_Kira: The person on the other end of the line... **was my mother.**_

_Monokuma: Figured it out yet, Little Miss Blackjack? **There's no one waiting for you outside these prison walls.**_

* * *

_(Whoever this Head Warden is, they know a lot about us. Too much even, if they're able to know so much about our personal lives. But what really concerned me...)_

* * *

_Max: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!_

* * *

_(Max is a nice guy. A bit dim sure, but nice all the same. What kind of dirt could Monokuma have on him? Especially something that could make him freak out so bad? Ugh, my stomach curdled at the thought of it.)_

...

_(Why is my stomach still curdling?)_

_**GROWL...**_

Kasumi: Ngh...

_(My hands flew to my stomach as I felt my insides flip up, down, and all around. It was if I'd eaten an unholy mixture of chanko stew, borscht, and chocolate, blended together with chili peppers for flavoring. I pressed a hand to my mouth, suppressing the increasing urge to vomit. Palms... sweaty... legs... weak... arms... heavy...)_

Kasumi: What... what the hell?!

_(My body was screaming at me to get to the nearest bathroom, but I gave a weary look back to the phone booth. Damnit, if I leave now, then no one will be around to guard this place at all! Anyone could just waltz in... and after that, who knows what they'd do after hearing their message?)_

_**GLURGLE...**_

_(I winced as I leaned over in my chair, my body nowhere near as inclined to my 'civic duty' as it were. I held out a hand, stabilizing myself on the table I was leaned over. My breath was more haggard now, and if this went on, something would be coming out of me, from one end or the other. My eyes darted back and forth between the phone booth and the stairs as I tried to figure a way out of this situation. Squinting my eyes shut, I made my choice.)_

Kasumi: AUGH! Damnit, I can't take this anymore!

_(My body won out over my better judgement in the end as I knocked over the chair I was sitting in, clenching my teeth as I tried to prevent my bodily functions from giving out before I made it to the nearest bathroom.)_

**Move to Bathroom(YES!)**

* * *

_(I don't know how fast I was moving at that time, and quite frankly, I don't think I cared anymore. My eyes looked up and down, left and right as I desperately tried to find the nearest bathroom. Finally, I saw the telltale sign, a strange pink rabbit with a design similar to Monokuma's. To be honest, I could care less for the Vice-Warden's strange aesthetic tastes, and I reached my hand out, intent on ripping the door off its hinges.)_

_**CLICK!**_

_(Suddenly, the door was pushed open, and out stepped Margot, the Ultimate Fashion Designer somehow looking as immaculate as ever even after stepping out of the bathroom. Upon seeing me, she momentarily froze like a deer in headlights, and unfortunately, I didn't have any time to hit the brakes.)_

Margot: Kasumi?!

Kasumi: Bwah!

_**CRASH!**_

_(We collided in a mess of limbs, clothes, and people as I practically tackled Margot back inside the bathroom, leaving both of us in a groaning heap of pain. I held a hand to my head as I tried to stave off the oncoming headache. And why did the world suddenly get darker? I pushed myself off of the Fashion Designer, getting to my feet before helping her back up.)_

Kasumi: Ugh... sorry about that. I didn't think that you would come out of there...

Margot: O-oh, it's no problem! Honest! I'm sorry that you had to run into me... you really seemed in a rush... U-um... could you...?

Kasumi: Huh?

_(Realizing that I had no clue what she was talking about, she pointed up at her forehead, and I realized that something was missing from her ensemble. I raised a hand to my face, and I pulled off a pair of lenses from my face, and the world got brighter. I guess in the fall, Margot's sunglasses somehow fell on my face.)_

Kasumi: Oh, sorry, here you go!

Margot: Thank you. Umm... why were you in such a rush, anyways?

**_GURGLE..._**

_(Once again, my stomach had perfect timing, as I felt pain run through my gut, and I bent over, wincing as I felt my body scream at me to get into one of the stalls. I pushed my way past Margot, fiddling with the buttons as fast as I could, as I reached for the nearest stall door.)_

Kasumi: Sorrystomach'skillingme,Igottago,youmightnotwannabeinhereforafewminutes!

_**SLAM!**_

_(I immediately locked the door behind me, before sitting down, bending over, and clutching my stomach as what felt like Krakatoa was going on in my insides.)_

Kasumi: Oooooouuuuuugghhh...

Margot: K-Kasumi? A-are you feeling okay?

_(As I was sitting there, stewing in my own pain, I could see a pair of black boots awkwardly tapping back and forth through the small gap underneath the stall. What was she still doing here? I let out another pained groan, hanging my head.)_

Kasumi: Do you mind? It's kinda weird to have someone just standing around while I'm doing my business.

_**GRUMBLE...**_

Kasumi: Urk!

Margot: U-um... Sorry, but are you sure that I should leave you alone? Y-you don't sound like you're feeling well, Kasumi. D-do you need any help?

_(I sighed in annoyance, pressing a hand to my face. I did not want to deal with this right she'll go away if I tell her to do something...)_

Kasumi: Y'know what? Sure. Just... ulp... Go to the kitchen... ask Fumio if he has any stomach medications lying around. I'm not picky, I'll take-Geh! I'll take anything at this point!

Margot: A-alright. Kitchen... ask Fumio... stomach medication-

Kasumi: GO!

Margot: EEP!

_(With that, the boots immediately turned around and dashed off. With another click of the door, she left, finally giving me the privacy I needed.)_

Kasumi: Finally... I'm alone.

_**BLURBLE...**_

Kasumi: GEH!

_(I winced once more, and I could almost feel my teeth begin to crack as I clenched my mouth shut. Oh, god, I'm in here for the long haul, aren't I? I reached down to grab the deck of cards in the pants that were on the floor, but I hesitated. I did not want to drop them around the bathroom. Especially with the emergency I had right now. Grimacing, I pressed my hands into my face as my insides tried their damndest to get on my outsides.)_

Kasumi: I shoulda brought a magazine or something...

_(I don't know how long I was sitting there for, and with how badly my stomach was hurting, I don't think I really cared. All I wanted was for this stupid stomachache to go away already!)_

_**CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!**_

Margot: U-um, Kasumi? Are you still in here?

_(Guess Margot came back from the kitchen, judging from the pair of black boots that peeked out from under the door. Her voice was a bit muffled. Ugh, was the smell that bad? Just in case, I pulled my own shirt over my mouth and nose.)_

Kasumi: Yeah. I'm here. Did you bring any medicine?

Margot: U-um, actually, Fumio wasn't in the kitchen when I arrived. I didn't know what kind of medicine to bring so I... erm... Just grabbed a bottle of these...

_(A bottle rolled underneath the door of the stall. It was a container full of chewable gummies. At least they were labelled for upset stomachs... I opened up the bottle, squishing one of the soft and chewy pink gummies between my fingers. I don't think I've had one of these since I was five.)_

Kasumi: Beggars can't be choosers, I guess... Thanks, Margot.

_(I popped a handful of the little buggers into my mouth, and almost immediately, I regretted it, buckling over again and extending an arm against the door for support.)_

Kasumi: GWEH! BLEH! GEHEH! Oh, god, this tastes awful!

Margot: E-eh?! It does?!

Kasumi: Ugh, I don't know which is worse right now, the shit that just went down my throat or the shit that's been coming out of my ass!

Margot: M-maybe you should get something to wash it down with! D-do you have a water bottle or something?

Kasumi: Why would I have-?! Wait, I do actually!

_(I reached into the pocket of my trousers, pulling out the spare soda can. In one fluid motion, I cracked it open and downed its contents. Fortunately, in a matter of moments, the disgusting taste began to vanish from my mouth. After finishing the rest of the drink, I immediately started to feel my stomach stop aching, and I leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief. I guess a bit of time in the bathroom along with the gummies actually helped.)_

Kasumi: Oh, god, that feels so much better. Thanks for the help, Margot...

Margot: N-no problem! I'm just happy that you're not d-dying anymore...

Kasumi: Yeah no kidding. Alright, I'm coming out now. Watch the door.

_(I slowly got to my feet, wincing as I felt my legs begin to buckle underneath me. How long had I been sitting for? God, I'm gonna be feeling like crap for the rest of the night. Pulling up my trousers, I buckled everything up, before flushing the toilet, and unlocking the door. Note to self, close off that stall for at least the rest of the night.)_

Kasumi: How long was I in there, by the way?

Margot: Well, it took me at least half an hour to find that bottle of medication, since Fumio wasn't there to help me. Might have been longer, I didn't really bother to check my Monopass...

_(Half an hour...? What the hell happened that messed up my insides that badly? Shaking off the thought, I turned on the faucet. It'd take me ages for me to feel clean again.)_

Kasumi: Well, the important thing is that I feel better, right? I gotta go back to my shift, or else I'm gonna be in trouble with Ochiyo.

Margot: O-oh, right. You're one of the g-guards, aren't you?

_**BING BONG DING DONG!**_

_(Both of us froze as the sound of the school bell echoed out through the halls. An announcement? I pulled out my Monopass. **It's 7:00 PM**. Wait, that doesn't seem right...)_

Margot: I-it's way too early for Monokuma's Nighttime Announcement, isn't it? Wh-why is he-?

_(That answer would get answered before Margot could even finish talking, and both of us froze at the words that came from the loudspeakers.)_

Monokuma: **A body has been discovered!** Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the **class trial** will begin!

_(The bear's voice vanished as quickly as it came, and Margot and I slowly looked at each other in horror.)_

Margot: A b-b-body?! Now?!

Kasumi: Shit! We gotta go, Margot, c'mon!

Margot: W-wait, what? G-g-goOOOOAAAAH!

_(I grabbed the Fashion Designer by the hand, ignoring her protests as I pushed the bathroom door open, practically dragging her with me as I ran off.)_

Margot: W-where are we going?! We don't even know where the b-body is!

Kasumi: Believe me, I know where it is.

_(And I hoped to whatever god would listen that I was wrong.)_

**Move to Library(YES)**

* * *

_(I shoved the library doors open, my breath gone heavy as I finally slowed down, something Margot no doubt appreciated. A small crowd of people had already gathered at the base of the stairs to the second floor_._ Their words were an insane cacophony of accusations, rebuttals, and arguments that swirled around the normally quiet room like banshees.)_

Max: Get away from me!

Yuuto: Don't give us your 'innocent' act, fuckwad! Just fess up already!

Akio: Max... why? Why did you do this?

Max: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

_(All the shouting, the arguing, the screaming, all of that was drowned out by the deafening sound of my own heartbeat as I stared straight ahead. __It was almost astounding. His body looked so still, so calm as he lay there. No visible wounds or injuries could be seen on his body at all. It was as if he had simply collapsed, died peacefully. But I knew that was impossible thanks to three things I saw.)_

_**(The name 'Max' written in blood...)**_

_**(The horrified wide open eyes...)**_

_**(And the sickening angle at which Fumio Hojo's neck had been snapped...)**_

**[SURVIVOR COUNT: 15]**

* * *

**A/N:** And then there were fifteen... Not gonna lie, after seeing how much of a good reception Fumio got, I feel bad for killing him off this early. I legitimately wasn't expecting him to be a favorite. But alas, we had to have one first victim for the story, and it just so happened to be our favorite pun-loving Barista. But now the real question comes into play. Who was the one to kill off Fumio? Do you guys have any early guesses or hunches yet?

We head two suggestions for FTEs this time around, those being Aiya and Akio, and I think I did them justice. Here's hoping that you guys think so too! Obviously, what with the whole 'murder and trial' thing, FTEs will be put on hold, but feel free to submit early suggestions to me in the reviews! Or just give feedback in general! It's always appreciated!

**P.S.** Can you believe I actually was suffering from stomach issues while I was writing the bathroom scene? Wonder if the world's trying to tell me something...


	7. Day of the Despair: Deadly Life

**A/N:** So, we've come to the Investigation Period now! This chapter will be a bit shorter, but I promise that the actual Trial won't be the same way. Y'all already have a few pretty interesting theories on who the Blackened is this time around. Won't say if anyone got them right or not yet, but one of you has gotten a _lot_ closer to the truth of this case than the others have. Who did get to that point is something to be revealed in the future however. Speaking of which, let's answer some of the reviews, shall we?

**A Random Role Player:** Ah, so we have our first sign of one of the readers falling into despair! As for the POV Shift, yeah those don't happen often, only happening once in Super Danganronpa 2, but I figured that it'd be helpful to swap between perspectives for the exchange between Kasumi and Ochiyo, so we can really understand what's going through both of their heads at the time, Ochiyo trying to understand and help a friend, and Kasumi falling into despair at the thought of being alone forever.

**NostalgiaSucker96:** I'm glad that you think this is good enough to be considered on the level of the games! That's pretty high praise, and I'm glad I'm able to at least somewhat match the quality. But now the big stuff's coming. The trial itself. Here's hoping I keep up the good work! Also yeah, something I realized when writing that chapter was, "Huh. I've written Kasumi and Ochiyo to be very, _very_ gay in this chapter." Overall, an unintended, but not unwelcome surprise!

**MythGirl Writes:** And now we have our _second_ instance of the readers falling into despair! Yeah, Fumio was the first planned death for a while now, but like I said, I wasn't expecting folks to like 'em! Sorry 'bout that. Also, yeah, Ochiyo set off quite a few death flags this chapter didn't she? But we all know she ain't outta the woods unless she's proven not to be the Blackened. Also, that 'borscht, chanko stew, and chocolate mixture' is actually a reference to Street Fighter IV, where El Fuerte actually made that dish to settle an argument between Zangief and E. Honda. Suffice to say... it didn't go well. Wonder if any of the readers caught that...

Moving on to the chapter itself, since this is the beginning of the Investigation Period, I'd figure I'd introduce two of the mechanics for this story, mainly it's answers to Truth Bullets and Truth Swords in the games. Because I wanted to put my own unique spin on the ball for this story, Kasumi's going to be using her own variations on these two signature concepts from the games.

First off, befitting her status as Ultimate Card Shark, instead of shooting out Truth Bullets like Makoto, Hajime, and Shuichi do, Kasumi will instead be collecting and dealing out **Truth Cards**. Admittedly, this is basically an aesthetic difference, and they basically function the same as Truth Bullets. Much like in V3, she can also use the evidence to commit Perjury, which in this story will be known as **Bluffing**. Due to her nature as a Card Shark, as well as the complexity of some cases, Kasumi will be forced to try and bait out suspects by pretending to know things she doesn't.

Secondly, like Hajime and Shuichi before her, Kasumi will have a part of the trials where she forcibly goes one on one against an opponent to duel their own logic with her own. However, for reasons that will be established in later chapters, unlike Hajime and Shuichi, Kasumi will not be using Truth Swords for Rebuttal Showdowns. Instead, her version of that minigame will be **Argument Demolition**, with her weapon of choice being a **Truth Hammer**, in which instead of crossing blades against an opponent, she forcibly breaks down her foe's argument with each well-aimed blow with the hammer. Also unlike Hajime and Shuichi, Kasumi can also Bluff during these battles, and in some instances, will be required for her to move on against a particularly tricky adversary.

The rest of the mechanics for this story will be revealed later on when the trial begins proper in the next chapter, but I figured these two bits were the most relevant to talk about this chapter, given that the Investigation Period is when all the evidence is gathered up.

As a side note, if some of you guys like that sort of thing, I've set up a soundtrack for Condemnation of the Guilty on my Author Page. Scroll down a bit, and it should be right near the bottom. I will update it as time goes on, so keep an eye/ear out for it! Now, back to our (ir)regularly scheduled killing game!

* * *

_(I stood there for several minutes, my eyes wide in shock. Someone... someone's really dead now. I didn't want to believe it, but I was right... One of us really _was_ willing to kill in order to get out of this place. And it's all my fault. I... I left my post just because of a _stupid_ stomachache, and this happened... I let out a breath, before reaching out and closing Fumio's eyes. He may not be around to appreciate it anymore, but I might as well give his body some dignity at least.)_

Kasumi: I'm sorry, Fumio. If I was here... If I didn't abandon my post... Maybe this never would have happened to you.

_(From behind, I could hear the discordant chorus of voices grow louder, snapping me out of any thoughts of mourning.)_

Shiya: *puff* What a pain... I was looking forward to tonight's meal, too... Jeez, couldn't you have killed one of the less useful people here?

Kasumi: What... What's _wrong_ with you?! Fumio, one of our _friends_, just died, and you're complaining about dinner?!

Shiya: What? I'm hungry... And besides. We already know who killed our dear friend Fumio, don't we?

_(All eyes turned to Max once again, some accusatory, some shocked, others enraged. Nervously, the drummer stepped back, sweat dripping down his face as he held up his hands placatingly.)_

Max: Wait... please... please wait!

Achiko: Why should we?! The corpse stops here, buddy! Look down at the floor, and you'll see your own name written in blood! I'd say that's pretty solid evidence that _you're_ the killer!

Max: P-pardon?! That's _my_ appellation written down there?!

Yuuto: Of course it is! Can't you fucking read?!

Max: W-well, no, it's in kan-

Monokuma: Upupupupupu! Well, what have we got here?!

_(Before Max could finish speaking, a voice came from above, and all of us looked upwards to see Monokuma standing on the now-broken railway of the second floor, grinning that same manic grin he always had. With surprising grace, the bear flipped through the air, before landing face-first on the ground with unsurprising clumsiness. He picked himself off of the ground fast enough though, looking none the worse for wear. Damn shame, that.)_

Monokuma: My, my, my, things surely got interesting tonight, didn't they? **Finally, one of you brats committed a murder!** It was getting pretty boring around here! But now we've finally got some action going on! Upupupupu!

Margot: M-murder... are you really s-saying...?

Monokuma: Yup-yup! **One of you kids offed Fumio!** You can tell it plain as day! From his wide open eyes, to the puddles of blood around him, to the lack of a pulse! This barista is no more! He has ceased to be! He's expired and gone to meet his maker! He's a stiff! Bereft of life, he rests in peace! If he wasn't lying face-first on the carpet, he'd be pushing up the daisies! His metabolic processes are now history! He's off the twig! He's kicked the bucket, he's shuffled off his mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the choir invisible! THIS IS AN EX-BARISTA!

_(All of us gave Monokuma an annoyed glare as he went on another strange tirade. We had enough to deal with, with one of our friends having his neck snapped. We didn't need to add on a melodramatic cosplaying bear on top of it. Seeing that all of us were already sick of his theatrics, Monokuma spun in a circle, before coughing into his paw.)_

Monokuma: Aaaaaanyways, I'm not here just to do my famed one-bear comedy skits, no! I'm here to deliver... DAH DAH DAH DAH! This bad boy!

_(Monokuma held a paw in the air, a tablet nestled in his stubby limbs. On it was a simple message: **Monokuma File.**)_

Monokuma: That's right, it's the return of the beloved classic itself after so many years! The Monokuma File! This handy-dandy little autopsy will give you all the information you need regarding the deceased!

Kira: Ah, what a shame. I was hoping that I could perform an autopsy on the departed. I assume that would be considered unecessary now if you did a proper job, wouldn't it?

Monokuma: Hey, if you wanna feel up the stiff, don't let me stop you! Though, I don't think it's the smartest thing to announce that in front of an entire room full of people. Upupupupu!

_(With a press on the tablet, several DINGs went off at once. I grabbed the Monopass at my neck, opening the latest notification. True enough, it was the Monokuma File for Fumio.)_

**[Monokuma File #1:]**

**[Victim: Fumio Hojo, the Ultimate Barista]**

**[Time of Discovery: 7:00 PM]**

**[Body Location: The first floor of the Library]**

**[Cause of Death: Broken Neck. No other major wounds visible on the body.]**

**[Time of Death: 6:45 PM]**

**"Monokuma File #1" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

Shiya: A snapped neck, huh? *whistles* Brutal. I didn't think you had it in you, Yankee.

Max: You must be jesting, madam! I have already informed you on numerous occaisions that I am guiltless!

Shiya: Wow, you killed him, and you don't even feel guilty, huh? That's cold.

Max: W-wait, that wasn't what I-

Ochiyo: **Enough.**

_(All eyes turned to the former Drill Sergeant. Once more, the expression on her face had turned stern, and at once, everyone shut up. Everyone except for a certain black and white annoyance, that is.)_

Monokuma: Upupupu! What's wrong, Sergeant Blockhead? Kumbayas not working anymore?

_(Ochiyo gave Monokuma a withering glare, and for a moment, I was worried that she might actually try to attack Monokuma. However, she just settled for staring the mechanical bear down, before letting out a deep breath and directing her attention back to the rest of us.)_

Ochiyo: Alright, is everyone calmed down now? Good. Now listen up. We can't just keep throwing out accusations like this, we need to actually investigate what happened.

Achiko: Are you kidding?! Do you see this layout? It's obvious that Max is the killer! Let's just vote for him already so we can get it over with!

Monokuma: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

_(An angered expression came over the bear's face as he immediately ran between Achiko and Ochiyo and began jumping up and down in rage, steam coming out of his ears.)_

Monokuma: Just what kind of circus do you think I'm running here, huh?! I'm a professional with standards, you know! We have a set of rules how these trials work! If we just started voting whenever, then there wouldn't be any fun at all!

_**SHINK!**_

_(Once again, Monokuma unsheathed his claws, his anger reaching a boiling point.)_

Monokuma: Enough pretenses! Get to investigating, you brats! You have one hour before the trial begins! I'm goin' to go get wasted on some honey. Inconsiderate little punks... No respect for the good old ways, no respect!

_(With that, Monokuma stormed off, muttering under his breath angrily, leaving everyone else alone.)_

Yuuto: Great. Just great. Now he wants us to play detective. How the hell are we even going to start?

Kira: Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to perform an autopsy.

Akio: Huh? An autopsy? I thought the Monokuma File gave us all the information we needed for this case.

Kira: Hardly. This information is bare-bones at best. With a proper autopsy, I can provide a good deal more information than Monokuma's farce her calls a Monokuma File ever could.

Shiya: You sure that you don't want to grope Fumio like Monokuma said? I mean, I wouldn't blame you. Necrophilia aside, he's still handsome.

Keiko: That... that's just abhorrent in too many ways for me to _count_.

Ryuunosuke: Regardless of intent, perhaps it would be wise if we had someone stay with our makeshift forensic investigator. After all, it would be unwise to leave someone alone with the corpse for an extended period of time, wouldn't it? He could easily tamper with it while we're all busy doing our own investigations.

Kira: What-you dare?!

_(Angrily, the thanatologist stepped forward, only to be held back from slugging Ryuunosuke in the face by Aiya and Hachiro grabbing him by his arms.)_

Kira: How _dare_ you accuse me of desecrating the sanctity of a corpse for my own benefit! You... you shambling waste of flesh and cloth!

Ryuunosuke: Hmph. You say that now, but you're also a potential killer. Wouldn't you agree, 'Sergeant'?

Ochiyo: I hate to admit it, but Ryuunosuke's right. It _does_ seem risky to leave just one person alone guarding the body. Would you mind if we just had someone be your assistant while you work, Kira?

Kira: Hmph. Fine then. So long as they don't disrupt my duties, they can stay in the library. But little else.

Ochiyo: Thanks for complying, Kira. It really means a lot. Now then...

_(Ochiyo looked over the large group of assembled students to try and find a potential candidate. Snapping her fingers, she pointed to one of the fifteen remaining prisoners.)_

Ochiyo: Max. Do you mind spending some time with Kira for a while?

Max: M-me, madam? You believe I am a worthy candidate for this task?

Ochiyo: Of course. You can keep watch so that Kira doesn't try anything suspicious with Fumio's body, and Kira can keep an eye on you so that you don't try and hide anything from the investigation. I'd say that would be an acceptable outcome for everyone, right?

_(A look of relief washed over the drummer's face, before he immediately stood up straight, saluting Ochiyo. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw just a twinge of a cringe at the gesture, though if it was out of the sloppiness of the salute or the fact that she hated being reminded of her talent, I couldn't tell.)_

Max: I-I will not fail you on this duty, Centurion Ochiyo!

Ochiyo: Thank you, Max. So now we have that sorted...

Akio: Wait.

_(Before Ochiyo could continue talking, Akio stepped forward, a solemn look on the usually jovial giant's face.)_

Akio: Can I stay with them as well? I know it wouldn't be helpful to the case, but I figured that as the Ultimate Priest and... as well as a friend, I should at least give Fumio his funeral rites. I admit, I didn't know what kinda religion he believed in, exactly, but I figured that it'd be the thought that counts.

Ochiyo: ...that would be nice, yeah. Of course you can do that. I guess can't really hold a funeral service for Fumio, given the circumstances, but I think he'd appreciate the gesture if he were still around. Have at it, Akio. Just be prepared to give Kira his space.

_(The priest gave Ochiyo a grateful look, before walking over to Fumio's dead body, already beginning to say a short prayer underneath his breath, while Kira and Max respectfully stepped away to give him some space. The former drill sergeant turned to the rest of us, nodding once.)_

Ochiyo: The rest of you, fan out so we can investigate the rest of the rest of the prison. Take note of any potentially suspicious things around you, no matter how minor it seems. We need all the evidence we can get for this. We have little under an hour for this, so work fast, is that understood?

_(After a few minutes of muttering, the rest of the group left the library, leaving just me, Ochiyo, Max, and Kira. I felt a rough clap on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Ochiyo staring down at me.)_

Ochiyo: C'mon, Kasumi. Let's find out who did this. For Fumio.

Kasumi: Yeah... for Fumio.

_(I didn't know the Ultimate Barista for long, but I knew that we had to find out who did this to him. Not just for everyone's sake... but to give his soul some closure.)_

**[INVESTIGATION START!]**

Ochiyo: Alright, where do we start, Kasumi?

Kasumi: What, you want _me_ to take the lead here?

_(Letting out a tired sigh, Ochiyo rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.)_

Ochiyo: I'll be honest, even back when I held my talent, I wasn't exactly what one would call 'detective material'. I'd figure that since your talent is so associated with finding out liars and stuff, you'd be the perfect girl for the job of investigator. Especially since Kira's already busy with his autopsy.

_(Okay, first of all, I'm the Ultimate Card Shark, not the Ultimate Gambler. My job's more focused on cheating people by having the advantage from the start, not being a living lie detector! Secondly, _that's not how being a detective works!_ Letting out an annoyed groan, I pressed my hands to my face.)_

Kasumi: Fine, fine... I'll... I'll try and figure something out. C'mon, follow me.

_(Alright, so where do we even begin with this... Let's check around the library first. After all, this is the scene of the crime.)_

**Check the Corpse**

**Go to Second Floor(YES)**

_(Kira's already plenty busy with his autopsy. Best to look at Fumio's body after he's done searching. He'd probably be able to find out details faster than I could anyways. Motioning for Ochiyo to follow, I moved up the steps, making my way to the second floor. Almost immediately, something stuck out to me. I ran my hand over the railing that hung near the staircase. The wood was splintered badly, some parts even snapped off completely. Even from this high up, I could see fragments of wood scattered on the first floor.)_

Kasumi: I noticed this earlier when Monokuma was doing his gymnastics show. **Look at the banister above where Fumio died**, it's snapped to pieces in a bunch of different places.

_(Ochiyo nodded, before grabbing a part of the broken railing that had fallen on the ground nearby. Giving it a few practice swings, she held it out in front of her. Clenching her fists, she raised the broken piece of wood in the air, before-)_

_**SNAP!**_

_(Like a graham cracker, the wood snapped in half over the former drill sergeant's knee. Ochiyo spun the pieces in her hands, turning back to me confidently.)_

Ochiyo: It's definitely fragile enough to be broken pretty easily. Do you think he was pushed off?

Kasumi: Definitely. Looks like we have our 'murder weapon', as it were.

**"Broken Railing" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(Wisely, we both decided to step as far back from the now-open space for us to fall as we could.)_

Ochiyo: See? We already have our first clue! This investigation will be easy!

Kasumi: Don't jinx it... This is just the cause of death. We're gonna need more than that to figure out this whole problem.

_(We walked further into the second floor, passing that strange memorial with the two busts. ...wait, two busts? No, my eyes weren't tricking me, there were only two statue heads positioned in the strange shrine that Yoshino had discovered a while back, the elementary schoolgirl and the plain girl with the glasses. The girl with the pigtails was missing completely now.)_

Kasumi: **Hey, weren't there three statue heads around here?**

Ochiyo: There were? I didn't really do too much exploring on this floor when I had my shifts.

Kasumi: This was before the watch we ended up setting up. Yoshino ended up dropping one of these busts on her foot. It was a crazy-looking gyaru girl or something. I remember seeing it when I took my shift tonight, but now it's gone.

Ochiyo: Why would someone want to steal a funny-looking statue from Monokuma?

Kasumi: I don't really know, honestly... but it might be good to keep that in mind later.

**"Missing Bust" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

Ochiyo: Um, Kasumi, I think we might have bigger problems than a missing art piece. Look at back here!

Kasumi: Huh?

_(I stood up, immediately moving to stand next to Ochiyo, who was crouched down, holding her fingers up to her face. **Blood** shone in the dim lights of the library. Splattered nearby the phone booth, there were several more small splotches of blood staining the carpet. Grimly, she turned back to me.)_

Ochiyo: Looks like someone got attacked here... You think it was Fumio?

Kasumi: Maybe... but let's hold off on assuming whose blood it is for now.

**"Bloodstains Near Phone Booth" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

Kasumi: That's all that seems relevant to the case here. C'mon, let's go check the other rooms for any clues.

Ochiyo: Alright then, how about we check everyone's alibis? After all, if no one's got a solid explanation of where they were, we can out them as a potential suspect!

Kasumi: Yeah... sure...

_(You seem _way_ too excited about investigating the death of one of our friends, Ochiyo...)_

**Move to Main Hall**

**Move to Laundry Room**

**Move to Courtyard**

**Move to Kitchen(YES)**

**Move to Dorm Rooms**

_(The kitchen... Fumio spent most of his time there. Maybe there's a clue about his murder there that we might find.)_

* * *

_(When we arrived in the dining hall, the first thing both of us heard was noise. Lots and lots of it. After giving each other a confused shrug, I pushed open the door, and it turned out that two people were already inside. The first person, Achiko, was standing just outside the door to the kichen, seemingly having an argument with Margot, who seemed adamant on blocking the way inside.)_

Achiko: C'mon! Make an exception for the wonderful me already! My head's killing me! Let me in!

Margot: N-no! W-what if there's evidence inside? Y-you could accidentally take something important t-to the case!

Achiko: Who cares about the evidence?! This is a medical emergency! Now move aside!

_(Angrily, Achiko adjusted her cap, before making a step forward, staring up at Margot, who quivered under her angry glare, but she refused to move despite her fear. Seeing the potential fight about to break out, Ochiyo immediately moved forward, pushing her way between Achiko and Margot.)_

Ochiyo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on, girls?

Achiko: Little... erm... Big Miss Project Runway's not letting me into the kitchen! I've had a headache for ages now, and I need painkillers! She's just being a big jerk about it!

Margot: B-but there could be evidence inside! J-just let me look and see if there's anything here before you do anything! Please!

Achiko: Yeah, but what if you're the one trying to cover up a murder here? How do we know you can be trusted alone inside anyways, huh?!

Margot: E-eep!

Ochiyo: Alright, alright, calm down, both of you. Margot, if we come inside with Achiko, would you be okay with letting her in?

Margot: I-I guess that would be okay...

Ochiyo: Glad that's settled. Kasumi and I were here to do a bit of investigation ourselves anyways, so more hands would easily make it easy for us to find more evidence!

Margot: Really? I-I'm gla-ACK!

_(Before she could get another word in, Margot was pushed aside by Achiko, who marched her way over to the pantry, muttering angrily under her breath as she tried to find her painkillers. Ochiyo sighed in annoyance, scratching the back of her head.)_

Ochiyo: Is it just me, or does Achiko have somewhat of a grudge against Margot now. Did something happen between the two of them?

Kasumi: I don't really know. The two of them barely interacted if memory serves. Maybe she's just in a bad mood because of her headache?

Ochiyo: Maybe... Margot does have a point though. It's a bad idea to leave her alone in the kitchen, no matter her intentions. Do you mind keeping an eye on her so nothing ends up missing or broken in her search?

Kasumi: I guess. I wanted to go check something out there myself.

_(While Ochiyo and Margot began to talk amongst themselves, I walked over to where Achiko was, but she'd already found a bottle of her pills. Pouring a small portion of painkillers in her hands, she crammed them in her mouth, before swallowing. Almost immediately, she let out a small sigh of relief, adjusting her cap again.)_

Achiko: Ahhh... that's more suited to the wonderful me... I can already feel the pounding going down.

Kasumi: Why _did_ you have such a bad headache anyways, Achiko?

Achiko: Hm? Oh, that. I ended up banging my head on a pinball machine earlier when I was in my room, taking selfies with my Monopass. The camera function covers my angles gorgeously, as expected for the wonderful me! It was around **6:45 PM** when it happened. Stupid floor making me look bad... It's been bothering me for most of the evening, honestly.

Kasumi: Really? I didn't expect you to be that clumsy.

Achiko: Hey! It wasn't my fault! I tripped on the stupid carpet!

**"Achiko's Account" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(Satisfied with the information I had, I gently pushed Achiko aside to look in the pantry. __Among the boxes and cans was a small section set off for the medication. Relieved that I'd helped Fumio with the sorting earlier, I reached out and grabbed what I was looking for. A box full of laxatives and similar medications, with several of them visibly missing.)_

Achiko: So _this_ is what you were looking for? A few bottles of medicine?

Kasumi: Fumio was complaining earlier that someone took a few bottles of laxatives from the pantry without him knowing. Looks like he never found them.

Achiko: Laxatives? Why would anyone want to take something as gross as that?

Kasumi: I have a sinking suspicion...

**"Missing Bottles of Laxatives" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(Satisfied with what I had, I was about to close the pantry door, until something else caught my eye. Strewn around the floor haphazardly were a bunch of thin pieces of plastic. I picked one off the ground, brushing aside the crumbs. Looked like the wrapper for a chocolate bar of some kind. Now that I looked back up at the shelves, a good chunk of the chocolate candy was taken out of the pantry, leaving nothing but the wrappers on the floor.)_

Kasumi: Huh. That's weird...

Achiko: What's weird?

Kasumi: **The floor's covered with chocolate bar wrappers**. Fumio cleaned the pantry every morning when he woke up. Why would there be such a mess when he was so particular about keeping everything in order?

Achiko: Maybe someone wanted to grab a snack?

Kasumi: Maybe. Speaking of which...

_(Reaching up to one of the higher shelves, I grabbed a packet of chocolate chip cookies, opening it up and popping one of them in my mouth. After that horrible bathroom experience, I needed something to fill me back up again. From behind, I could hear Achiko snort in derision.)_

Kasumi: What? I'm hungry.

**"Messy Pantry" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(Finished with my investigation and finishing off the bag of cookies, I walked over to Ochiyo and Margot, who seemed to be finishing up their own conversation.)_

Ochiyo: Oh, hey Kasumi! I just got finished getting Margot's testimony, and I need you to help back her up on it!

Kasumi: Testimony?

Margot: D-don't you remember? You asked me to help you with... um... your bathroom problem?

* * *

_Kasumi: Y'know what? Sure. Just... ulp... Go to the kitchen... ask Fumio if he has any stomach medications lying around. I'm not picky, I'll take-Geh! I'll take anything at this point!_

_Margot: A-alright. Kitchen... ask Fumio... stomach medication-_

* * *

Kasumi: Oh yeah...

_(I couldn't help but cringe at the memory. It was just a few minutes ago, and yet I already feel like repressing it back into the deepest, darkest pits within my mind, so I could never remember it again...)_

Margot: I-it was around **6:30 PM** when we ran into each other in the bathroom and you asked me to get those stomachache gummies. It took me almost **half an hour** to find the right ones, since Fumio wasn't in the kitchen. When I got back, it was **7:00 PM**, and that's when the Body Discovery Announcement went off.

Ochiyo: It took you half an hour to find just one package of stomachache relievers?

Margot: I-I got lost! Honest!

Kasumi: Yeah, it's weird, but I can back up her story. I have the box of stomach gummies right here-huh?

_(As I pulled out the box from my pocket, I felt something else in my hands. Ugh. Why is the box _sticky_?! Brushing aside my disgust, I shook the packet of gummies in front of the two of them. That seemed to satisfy Ochiyo's curiosity, much to Margot's relief.)_

Ochiyo: Well, if Kasumi can back you up on your story, everything checks out then.

Margot: I-I'm glad...

**"Kasumi and Margot's Account" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

Ochiyo: Alright, I think that's everything in the kitchen. Anywhere else you think we should go?

**Move to Main Hall**

**Move to Laundry Room**

**Move to Courtyard**

**Move to Dorm Rooms(YES)**

**Move to Library**

Kasumi: Let's head to the dorm rooms. We can check if anyone else has testimonies or alibis we can get.

Ochiyo: Sounds good to me. Lead the way, Detective Kasumi!

_(Again. Not a detective.)_

* * *

_(At the girls' dorms, there were a handful of people. Aiya was unusually quiet, most of her usual peppy energy drained away. Standing next to her were Yoshino and Shuei, the racer in the midst of comforting the distraught Aiya, while Shuei merely observed from a distance, scribbling in his notebook as per usual.)_

Kasumi: That's strange. I didn't take you for the consulting type, Yoshino.

Yoshino: Hm? Oh, it's only you, Miss Card Shark. Well, even if this normally isn't my usual fare, I decided to make an exception for Miss Delivery Girl. After all. She was one of the first to discover the body.

Ochiyo: Wait, really? What happened?

Yoshino: Well, that's not quite accurate. The first ones to find Mister Barista's corpse were Shuei and I. We were both in the library for some... personal time, as it were. I asked Shuei to meet me in the library after I delivered Miss Card Shark's dinner to her.

Kasumi: Wait, so you never left the library? So how long were you two there for anyways?

Shuei: I can answer that question. I arrived in the library at around **6:00 PM**. My dear Yoshino was already there, having delivered you your meal at around **5:50 PM**, and we spent time laying together on the couches for around half an hour. **At 6:45 PM, we both heard a loud THUD**, so we went to investigate the noise. After finding the body, Yoshino sent me off to get the rest of the group. Miss Aoyama simply was the first to arrive, which set off the Body Discovery Announcement.

Kasumi: So I'm guessing you two can vouch for each other during the time of death, then.

Shuei: Did we not say just that already, Miss Ahiru? Our alibis are both watertight.

**"Yoshino and Shuei's Account" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

Kasumi: Hmph. Fine then. I'll leave you two out of this for now. Hey, Ochiyo!

_(I turned around to let Ochiyo know that I was done talking, but surprisingly, she wasn't standing next to me like she was a few minutes ago. Instead, she was crouched down, rubbing Aiya's back as the two talked.)_

Ochiyo: You gonna be alright, Aiya? You seem to be taking this kind of hard.

Aiya: Why… why did things have to come to this? We... we were getting along so well. Right? Sure, we weren't all friends or anything, but I'd like to think that everyone was doing okay, despite what was going on. So... why? Why did things have to lead to so much death?

_(Aiya... she's really been hit hard by this, hasn't she? It makes sense. She and Fumio spent a lot of time in the kitchen together. It's only natural that she'd be reeling from something like this. I awkwardly raised my hand, before patting Aiya on the shoulder.)_

Kasumi: Hey, Aiya. Don't worry. We're... we're gonna make it through this. We won't let Fumio's death go unanswered.

_(To my surprise, she just pushed my arm away, before giving me a look of contempt.)_

Aiya: You don't get it. That's the worst part of this.

Kasumi: Huh? What are you talking about?

Aiya: You remember the Rulebook, right? About what happens after the Class Trial if someone gets caught?

* * *

_#6: If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "The Blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the Blackened will be punished for their crime._

* * *

Aiya: Even if we find Fumio's killer... even if we don't get killed now... Someone else is going to be killed tonight.

_(Ochiyo and I exchanged a look of dawning horror. We didn't even think about that... Not only do we have to deal with the death of one of our friends hanging over us all... but the fact that no matter the outcome of this trial, at least one other person will end up dead before the night ends. Aiya stood back up, before walking away from both Ochiyo and I.)_

Aiya: I'm just going to go lie down now... I don't think I can help with this trial much...

_(Without another word, Aiya walked off, leaving the rest of us alone. Damn that Monokuma... if it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened. We'd be all fine. In jail, but fine. Instead, we have to deal with death looming over us at all times. Ochiyo exhaled roughly, the same thoughts likely going through her head as well.)_

Ochiyo: C'mon, Kasumi. I think we got what we came for here.

Kasumi: Yeah, I think you're right. Let's go.

Yoshino: I wish you luck with your investigation, Miss Card Shark. I'm sure whatever you bring to the table will be quite interesting.

Kasumi: Same to you, Yoshino.

_(I just hope that this whole thing ends as quickly as possible...)_

**Move to Library**

**Move to Main Hall**

**Move to Laundry Room(YES)**

**Move to Courtyard**

_(It's a stretch, but maybe the killer might have tried to clean up any traces of blood on their clothes in the laundry room... it's as good a chance of as we got right now.)_

* * *

_(Unfortunately, it seemed that my hopes were in vain this time around. There was no sign of any of the machines going off, and the only activity here was the presence of two people, Shiya and Hachiro. There goes that theory.)_

Kasumi: Then again, what criminal would be stupid enough to try and run their bloody laundry where everyone can find it?

Ochiyo: You say something, Kasumi?

Kasumi: It's nothing, just talking to myself. Let's just investigate.

_(I walked around the room, while Ochiyo went over to talk with Shiya and Hachiro, keeping my eyes peeled for any hint of... well, a hint. Unfortunately, it seemed like I wouldn't find anything interesting in this room.)_

Kasumi: C'mon... there's gotta be something heeeeEAAAAAAH!

_**THUD!**_

_(Before I knew it, I fell ass over teakettle on the ground, my head hitting the floor with a sharp CRACK. Ugh... today is not my day. Then again when is it my day? Grumbling to myself and ignoring the giggling I heard behind me, I got back to my feet, before grimacing. What did I even slip on? I squatted down, and to my surprise **there was a puddle of liquid right where I'd stepped**. Looking back up, it was clear that it was a puddle of bleach, judging by the jug that was hastily turned over next to the sink. There were also scattered droplets of water and what seemed to be blood.)_

Kasumi: Someone was in a rush to clean up their clothes today... better file that one away for later.

**"Stains in the Laundry Room" was added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(Rubbing my now-sore behind, I began turning over nearby baskets, opening dryers and washers, searching for any potential clue amongst the multiple possible hiding spaces in the laundry room.)_

Kasumi: Well now... what have we here?

_(Unlike earlier, this time, my efforts didn't go unrewarded. Sifting through the trash can, I pulled out a small scrap of paper, holding it up to my eye. There was some markings on it, letters it seems. Unfortunately, whatever it was from, I couldn't tell, given that it was only one tiny piece of paper. Sticking my hand in the garbage, I took out more and more pieces of similar sized paper, before I ended up with a sizable pile of the scraps.)_

Kasumi: Looks like someone wanted to get rid of evidence in this room. They seemed pretty thorough about it too.

_(Damnit, this looks critical to the case, but I don't think I could ever piece this thing together. It's in too many tiny pieces... Still, maybe it'll lead to something useful.)_

**"Torn-Up Shreds of Paper" was added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(Seems like that's the only other thing of note in this room. I walked over to Shiya, who seemed to be observing as Hachiro and Ochiyo held a friendly conversation. The gunslinger sideyed me, taking another drag from her pipe. If she blew more smoke rings in my face, I swear to god...)_

Shiya: Oh, hello there, Ahiru. *puff* Didn't expect to see you here, sweetie.

_(Must... resist... urge... to kill...)_

Kasumi: Just, *cough cough* investigating with Ochiyo right now.

Shiya: Is that right? *puff* Then I guess you'd like to hear a testimony I've got to deliver, my sweet little detective.

Kasumi: If you have anything that might be relevant to the trials, then please, go ahead.

_(And make it fast so I don't have to keep up an extended conversation with someone like you.)_

Shiya: Well, unfortunately, I don't have that solid of an alibi for the murders, but I did see something quite interesting before and after the time of death. *puff* First off, I think I was the last one to see Fumio before he died.

Kasumi: You did?!

_(Are you crazy?! That's not just 'relevant information', that's outright crucial evidence!)_

Shiya: Yup. See, I was headed over to the kitchen at around **6:15 PM** to try and get some dinner from Fumio. Unfortunately, Fumio ran right past me. Looked like it was something important too, given that **he was holding a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand.** Since our resident chef was gone, I just ended up eating a sandwich in the dining hall. Such a shame, him dying... I was hoping that I would get to eat something nice tonight.

_(He was a person, you fucking jackass. One of our friends. He wasn't your walking food dispenser or living meal ticket. Clenching a now-shaking fist, I forced myself to swallow down the angry protest that was slowly forcing its way up my throat in order to keep up a calm front before Shiya. Just let it go. Getting mad won't solve anything this time...)_

Kasumi: What about after the murders?

Shiya: Oh that? Well, at around **6:50 PM**, I realized that I'd left my babies in the dining hall. On my way back from the dorms, I ended up meeting Samegawa. Though there was something strange about her this time...

Kasumi: Something strange? Like what?

Shiya: Her hat, of course. **Samegawa's hair was down, like she had just taken a shower, and her hat balled up in her fist.** I wanted to ask about the style change, but she shut the door to her room before I could ask. Seems like the poor thing was in a hurry. A couple of minutes after I found my babies, the Body Discovery Announcement went off.

**"Shiya's Account" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

Kasumi: Huh. Never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Shiya. That was actually pretty useful.

Shiya: Anytime, sweetie. Perhaps you can reward me with-

_(NOPE! NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE! I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE! Pushing my way past Hachiro, I grabbed Ochiyo by the hand and walked straight out of the laundry room. As I slammed the door shut behind me, Ochiyo turned to me, giving me a wry grin.)_

Ochiyo: Well, someone was in a rush, weren't they?

Kasumi: You didn't have to talk to _her_. Anyways, did Hachiro have any good information to give?

Ochiyo: Uh... kinda? According to Hachiro, while he doesn't have an alibi for the time of the murders, he insisted he had information that would be crucial for the murder. He actually saw Shuei and Yoshino in the dining hall earlier, doing 'something infernal and suspicious', according to him.

Kasumi: Shuei and Yoshino? But both of them have alibis at the time of the murder, don't they?

Ochiyo: That's what I told him, but he insisted that the both of them were up to something fishy.

Kasumi: Well... what were they up to?

Ochiyo: Well, Shuei was writing something up for Yoshino, apparently. After a few minutes of the two talking, **Shuei handed her two letters**. After that, Yoshino gave him a good-bye kiss and walked off to the dorm rooms.

Kasumi: Pfft. Really? An exchange of love letters between two people who are dating is grounds for suspicion for him? That's a riot.

_(Still, information is information, I guess. At least it's something.)_

**"Hachiro's Account" has been added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(Well, the laundry room gave us a surprising amount of information. Granted, I'm not sure how relevant all of the information really is in the grand scheme of things, but it's information... Now where else should we go?)_

**Move to Library**

**Move to Main Hall**

**Move to Courtyard(YES)**

* * *

_(When we made it to the courtyard, the area was empty. Not a single person was in the area. Judging from the looks of things, there weren't that much in the way of clues either.)_

Ochiyo: Well, damn. Doesn't look like anything's here right now.

Kasumi: Sorry about making us walk all the way here for nothing...

Ochiyo: It's fine, it's fine, really! Let's just keep looking, alright?

**Move to Library(YES)**

**Move to Main Hall**

Kasumi: Kira should be done with his autopsy by now, I think. Let's go meet up with him and see what he has to say. Not to mention, we should probably be checking places around the body in case we missed something.

Ochiyo: Sounds like a plan! Lead the way, detective!

Kasumi: I'm not a-! Oh, forget it.

* * *

_(We walked back into the library, where Akio, Kira, and Max were already in the midst of a conversation. I guess they've been done with their own investigation for a while if they had so much time to have their own little small talk. It seems Kira noticed us, however, and he casually waved us over.)_

Kira: I assume you two are here for the fruits of my labor?

Ochiyo: Yeah, we are. Thanks again for doing this autopsy, Kira.

Kira: Oh, it's no issue at all. After all, I am the Ultimate Thanatologist. Handling corpses is simply part of the job for me. Thankfully, Akio's considerable strength was helpful as well for my work. Though, I can't say the same for our squeamish little musician over here...

Max: Leave me well enough alone, mortician! This was merely the rudimentary instance of me dealing with a cadaverific situation.

Akio: Gahahaha! Don't worry, it's good that you're not used to this. This is far from a normal situation, after all.

_**THWACK!**_

Max: Eek!

_(Letting out a jolly laugh, Akio roughly slapped Max on the back, nearly knocking the poor drummer over. Letting out a panicked scream, he nearly jumped a full meter into the air, skittering away from the priest in terror. Kira let out an annoyed sigh. Seems like this is what he had to deal with while we were out.)_

Kira: Quite. Regardless, after giving my own observation on the corpse, I found several key details that Monokuma so carelessly neglected to leave in that sham of an autopsy he gave us.

Kasumi: Really? He left stuff out of the autopsy? Like what?

Kira: First of all, and most importantly, how quickly Fumio died. From a mere few minutes, I was able to find out one major factor about the deceased. Fumio died instantly.

Ochiyo: Died instantly?! Wait, are you sure about that?

Akio: Yeah. Kira was able to find out a lotta weird details that I wouldn't have even thought to be possible just from looking at a body.

Kira: Please. All one needs to do is look closely at a corpse to find out all the important information. From the angle his head rests at, to the torsion of his neck in relation to his torso, to the temperature of his body relative to the supposed time of death, all signs point to Fumio's death being all but instantaneous.

Kasumi: Wait... if Fumio died instantly, then that means...

Akio: Yeah, that's right. **The message written by the 'victim' was a setup.**

_(At those words, the Ultimate Drummer pumped his fists, before letting out a primal scream of a singular word, causing all of us to step back lest we go deaf..)_

Max: VINDICATIOOOOOOON!

_(Jeez, despite being the Ultimate Drummer, he's got a pair of lungs on him that would impress even the likes of the Ultimate Musician. Kira gave a grimace as he rubbed his no doubt ringing ears.)_

Kira: Yes, thank you for that outburst... There was something else strange that we found while I was performing my autopsy. Rather, three somethings.

Kasumi: Three somethings?

Kira: Indeed. First off, despite my analysis corroborating Monokuma's own in that there were no external wounds, there were **a few patches of blood** found on Fumio's shirt. Not to mention, as you've no doubt already noticed, the message allegedly written by Fumio left some blood on his pointer finger. While I have no doubts that the message was faked, the blood was most definitely _not_.

Ochiyo: That... _is_ weird, actually... What about the second something?

Kira: On Fumio's chest and back area, there was some noticeable bruising. Not too large, but he was definitely hit with some considerable force before his death. As for the third oddity, Akio, if you would be so kind?

_(Kira turned to Akio, motioning for the Ultimate Priest to step forward. Reaching into his pocket, Akio pulled out **several small chunks of rock, some stained with blood.**)_

Akio: Max and I found a whole bunch of these little rocks all over the nearby area near Fumio's body while we let Kira do his thing. While most of these things are as small as the ones I got here, some of the other pieces are actually as large as someone's fist. We showed them to Kira, and apparently he found a bunch of them near Fumio's body too.

Ochiyo: Why would there be a bunch of gravel where Fumio died?

Max: That's what all of us were presuming ourselves when we discovered this oddity. Did Fumio perchance enjoy gathering minerals?

Ochiyo: Not that I can remember... where do you think these came from, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Huh? Wait, why are you looking at me?! I told you, I'm not a detective!

**"Kira's Autopsy" was added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

**"Gravel Chips(?)" was added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

Kira: While I have no doubts that my autopsy was flawless, if you wish to investigate further, you're more than welcome to do so.

Ochiyo: Thanks again, Kira. We owe you big time for this.

Kira: Kehehehe... the pleasure was all mine. I'm always appreciative of the opportunity to put my talent to use.

Akio: Uh, maybe you shouldn't be excited for more bodies to show up, dude.

_(I crouched down next to the body, my attention focused on one thing in particular: the message written in blood. Sloppily written in plain characters was unmistakably Max's name. Kira already told us the 'dying message' was fake, but the message is still real. How is that even possible?)_

Max: Whyhaps are you looking at that accursed text, card sharp? Did the embalmer not already prove the unreliability of the message?

Kasumi: Yeah, but... the blood had to come from somewhere though, right? There wasn't any fake or spare blood found anywhere for someone to fake a message with. Someone would've brought that up when we searched the surrounding area on our first day. Like Kira said, that means one of us here was bleeding at some point. Fifteen minutes wouldn't be enough for a wound to seal up completely. Especially one that spilled so much blood. So how did they hide it?

Max: Oh! I see the meaning of your words! So the ichor came from one of our own, then. But... wait, not one of us was expelling blood or had any exposed wounds! That does not make any sense!

Kasumi: Yeah... something here isn't adding up. But I just can't tell what yet.

**"Bloody Message" was added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(I grabbed the hand that supposedly wrote the message, turning it over to observe it. Almost immediately, I noticed several markings on Fumio's hand. The names of everyone trapped in these prison walls. There were smears of blood all over his hand, centered around one name in particular: "Max Grohl".)_

Kasumi: That's right...

* * *

_Fumio: A-hi-ru! Got it! That's all sixteen folks! Aces!_

_Kasumi: Hey, what's that for?_

_(Fumio looked up, before turning his hand toward me. On it were sixteen names written out in calligraphy. Mine was written near his thumb in black.)_

_Fumio: This? I make it a point to write down the names of everyone I meet so I can keep them in my head._

* * *

Kasumi: Fumio made it a point to write down everyone's names when he met us. But why are there smears of blood all over his hand...?

**"Fumio's Hand" was added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_(That seemed to be all the important details surrounding the body itself. But I still have a few questions. Getting up, I walked up to Max, who seemed to be alone while Ochiyo and Kira engaged in a conversation with each other.)_

Kasumi: Hey, Max. Mind if I ask a few questions?

Max: Anything that can help clear my name! What is your inquiry, my dear woman?

Kasumi: Something you said caught my ear earlier, but I think you got interrupted by Monokuma before you could finish talking.

* * *

_Max: P-pardon?! That's _my_ appellation written down there?!_

_Yuuto: Of course it is! Can't you fucking read?!_

_Max: W-well, no, it's in kan-_

* * *

Kasumi: You said you couldn't even read the message that was written next to Max's body. How could you not know what your own name looks like?

Max: Ah. That... Well, as I've informed you before, my grasp on the Japanese dialect is... rather tenuous. I never discovered what my own nome de plume even appears as in your mother tongue. Thankfully, it appears that Monokuma was merciful enough to grant me some respite. All the things within my bedroom are translated in my own jargon. Even my Monopass is in the English brogue.

Kasumi: Really? Can I see it?

_(Pulling said device out of his back pocket, he held it in front of me. True enough, the name of its owner wasn't in Japanese, but in English.)_

Kasumi: Huh. That's... strangely accomodating of Monokuma.

Max: Surprising, I know!

**"Max's Monopass" was added to the deck of Truth Cards.**

_**BING BONG DING DONG!**_

Monokuma: Attention inmates! Your one hour of investigation time's up! I hope you worked your asses off to find clues, because now comes the fun part! Everyone head to the Main Hall! When all of the surviving students have arrived, we'll proceed to the Trial Grounds!

Ochiyo: Looks like our time's up... Think we got everything we needed, Kasumi?

Kasumi: If we didn't, let's hope that someone else found the rest of the pieces of the puzzle that we needed. C'mon, let's go.

Max: Y-yes. Quite. Let's be off.

**Move to Main Hall(YES)**

* * *

_(As expected, the five of us were among the first to arrive in the room. The only others who seemed to be standing in the room were Achiko, who seemed to be still nursing that headache of hers, Yuuto, who I hadn't seen since the investigation started, and Shuei and Yoshino, who seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation of their own. And of course, the Vice-Warden himself was standing impatiently at the fountain, drumming nonexistent fingers on the marble.)_

**Talk to Achiko(YES)**

**Talk to Yuuto**

**Talk to Shuei and Yoshino**

**Talk to Monokuma**

Kasumi: So, your head hurting any less, Achiko?

Achiko: Mmph. It's nothing that the wonderful me couldn't handle. Still, there's some pounding still...

Kasumi: Geez, how bad did you hit your head on that pinball machine?

Achiko: Ugh, trust the wonderful me, it was bad...

_(From how much you're complaining about it, I don't doubt you...)_

Achiko: Can we just get this whole thing over with so I can go to bed?

Kasumi: Honestly, I'm with you... the sooner this is done, the better.

**Talk to Yuuto**

**Talk to Shuei and Yoshino(YES)**

**Talk to Monokuma**

_(I walked over to the odd couple, who seemed to have starkly different reactions to the oncoming trial. Shuei was impassive yet engaged at the same time, his face reflecting no fear at the impending death that lay before him. On the other hand, I could see Yoshino rock back and forth on the balls of her heels, like a child about to enter the principal's office.)_

Kasumi: So, where's Aiya? Thought she was with you guys.

Yoshino: Miss Delivery Girl decided to separate from us. It appears that some of Shuei's comments struck a nerve with her.

Shuei: Hmph. She's merely being overemotional.

_(I'll bet...)_

Shuei: This should be an interesting Class Trial regardless of opinions. The characters are all set and ready. We merely need the major players to show their performance.

_(At that, Yoshino merely let out a sigh, one I couldn't tell if it was wistful or just exasperated. Love. Oy vey.)_

**Talk to Yuuto(YES)**

**Talk to Monokuma**

Kasumi: Hey, I didn't see you around while me and Achiko were looking around the prison.

Yuuto: Yeah, so? What are you, my mother?! I didn't fucking ask you to watch over me, damnit!

_(On second thought, I think it's best if I leave Yuuto alone for now.)_

**Talk to Monokuma(YES)**

_(When I walked up to Monokuma, the bear was steaming mad. Literally, steam was shooting out of his ears as his face turned about as red as his left eye. God, I did not want to deal with _two_ temper-tantrum midgets right now.)_

Monokuma: Rrrrgh!

Kasumi: What's eatin' you, "Oh great and powerful Monokuma"?

Monokuma: What's 'eatin'' me is how no one's shown up yet! Making the Vice-Warden wait so long for things to get underway is UNFORGIVEABLE!

_(Unforgiveable? For being late? The hell is his bear's problem? No wait, scratch that. The bear has many problems.)_

Shiya: Geez, calm down. Where's the fire?

Monokuma: The fire will soon be all over all of your corpses if you inmates don't speed the hell up! I may not look it, but I'm a busy bear, you know! My time is valuable, SO WHERE IS EVERYONE?!

Shiya: Taking their time, obviously. No one wants to deal with this pain of a trial you set up. Especially with how obvious this whole shebang is.

Kasumi: "Obvious"?

Shiya: Uh, duh.

_(The gunslinger casually gestured over towards Max, who was in the middle of a conversation with Akio and Kira.)_

Shiya: I'd say that we've got pretty damning evidence against Little Drummer Boy, eh?

Kasumi: Evidence... wait, are you seriously still on that message thing?!

Shiya: I'd say that it's pretty damning evidence if you ask me. puff C'mon, let's get this stupid thing over with.

_(Blowing yet another smoke ring into my face, Shiya walked off, leaving me coughing indignantly behind her. Gradually, the rest of the inmates trickled their way into the Main Hall. A few of them held a surprisingly chilling calm on their face. Some of them looked as if they were seconds away from having a complete mental breakdown. Others could be seen shooting Max angry or hurt glares. The Ultimate Drummer could only wince under their harsh stares.)_

Monokuma: Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom! I thought I had terminal boredom disease or something!

Ryuunosuke: Apologies for not wanting to participate in any farce you have planned for us.

Hachiro: Devilish oppressor! What monstrous act do you have planned for us now?!

Monokuma: Upupupupu! Isn't it obvious? I told you before you came here! We've gotta have our Class Trial, of course!

Keiko: You keep talking about a 'Class Trial', but where are we going to have it? Last I checked, we didn't have any real courts here. Do you expect us to simply stand in a circle and talk here?

Monokuma: I'm so glad the Human Calculator asked! BEHOLD!

_(Raising his paws to the air, Monokuma clapped twice. At the front of the room, the fountain flipped around, revealing a simple blank wall. The pillars that surrounded the room began to glow a bright pink color. Suddenly, the earth began to shake violently underneath our feet. Just what the hell's going on now?!)_

Margot: Kyaaah! It's an earthquake!

Ryuunosuke: An earthquake? No... this is...

Kasumi: Wait... is the floor sinking down?!

_(Surprising as it was, I was right. Gradually, the room began moving downward, thankfully stabilizing somewhat as the seconds went on. I leaned against a nearby pillar for balance, taking in large gulps of air as I looked around the room. Just from the worried looks on everyone's faces, I could tell they were feeling the same sort of uneasiness that was currently invading my own thoughts.)_

Kasumi: Christ, and here I thought I'd only feel the dread of going to court once. Am I right?

_(Unfortunately, all that I got in response was the slow grinding of gears as the lift descended further into the depths of the earth. It appeared no one heard me. Even if they did, it appears that they wouldn't even try to dignify my comment with a response.)_

Kasumi: Yeah... I guess that joke was pretty lame, huh?

Fumio: I dunno, I thought it was pretty funny!

_(My eyes widened in shock. I turned around to look behind me and saw... absolutely nothing. Nothing but empty air behind me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.)_

Kasumi: I...

Ochiyo: Kasumi?

_(I looked back towards the source of the noise. The elevator was completely empty now, with only Ochiyo with me in the room. Before us was a bright light. That must be the Trial Room.)_

Ochiyo: Everyone else is already in the Trial Room. Come on. Let's go.

Kasumi: Yeah... yeah, I'm coming.

_(The two of us walked together into the shining light. This is it. The time's come. We did everything we could to investigate this murder. Now comes the hard part... weeding out the killer amongst our group. This isn't like conning a bunch of suckers out of their money back home. This is a matter of life and death. No matter how this night ends, by the end of it, at least one other person will be dead.)_

* * *

**[Truth Cards in Deck:]**

**-Monokuma Rulebook**

The list of rules set by the Vice Warden, Monokuma. They are as follows:

#1: Prisoners are required to stay within Hope's Bastion indefinitely, unless one of two conditions are met (See #8 and #9).

#2: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, certain sections such as the courtyard and the gym will be locked off. No exceptions.

#3: All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the Vice-Warden of Hope's Bastion, are strictly prohibited(Punishable by death, Upupupupupu!).

#4: When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving prisoners.

#5: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.

#6: If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "The Blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the Blackened will be punished for their crime.

#7: If the Blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the Blackened, all students except the Blackened will be punished for the crime.

#8: If the Blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the survivor. At which point, they will be formally discharged from Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility and will be set free within the outside world.

#9: If innocent prisoners (hereinafter referred to as "The Spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two prisoners remain.

#10: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.

#11: Your MonoPasses are very important items that allow you access to certain areas like your cell or the bathrooms. Lose them at your own peril.

#12: As trials go on, more sections of Hope's Bastion will proceed to open up for the prisoners to explore.

#13: The Vice-Warden may add additional regulations to this list at any time.

**-Monokuma File #1**

[Victim: Fumio Hojo, the Ultimate Barista]

[Time of Discovery: 7:00 PM]

[Body Location: The first floor of the Library]

[Cause of Death: Broken Neck. No other major wounds visible on the body.]

[Time of Death: 6:45 PM]

**-Broken Railing**

The wooden barrier that prevents people from falling to the floor below. Upon close inspection, a section of it was broken into several wooden pieces. The railing was shown to be fairly fragile, as shown by Ochiyo Kaiga, the Ultimate Drill Sergeant.

**-Missing Bust**

There were three busts displayed at the shrine on the second floor. The third one, a gyaru girl with pigtails, is missing from its usual spot.

**-Bloodstains Near Phone Booth**

Near where the phone booth is, there are several noticeable droplets of blood scattered around, as if there was some sort of a struggle.

**-Achiko's Account**

After tripping and hitting her head on the pinball machine in her room, Achiko had to deal with a headache for several minutes, to the point of needing to take painkillers.

**-Missing Bottles of Laxatives**

According to Fumio, someone stole several bottles of laxatives from the pantry without him knowing. The bottles haven't turned up since.

**-Messy Pantry**

Despite Fumio's habit of cleaning and checking the pantry before every meal, the inside of the pantry was covered with candy wrappers.

**-Kasumi and Margot's Account**

While on guard duty, Kasumi suddenly was hit with a bout of intense stomach pain, and was forced to leave her station in order to use the bathroom, where she ended up meeting with Margot. At **6:30 PM**, Margot was searching for stomach medication for Kasumi at the time of the murder. Her search apparently took almost half an hour before she made her way back to the girl's bathroom. Kasumi was there when she left and reentered the bathroom.

**-Yoshino and Shuei's Account**

According to Yoshino, she came over to deliver the dinner made by Fumio at around **5:50 PM**. Ten minutes later, Shuei showed up, and the two spent some 'couple's time' inside the library's first floor together at the time of the murder. At **6:45 PM**, they both heard a loud BANG sound, and went over to investigate. When they arrived, they found Fumio's corpse. A few minutes later, Aiya arrived on the scene, brought over by Shuei, and the Body Discovery Announcement played immediately after.

**-Stains in the Laundry Room**

In the laundry room, there was a puddle of bleach that came from a nearby jug. Whoever used it was clearly in a rush to get something cleaned, given that it wasn't cleaned up. There were also puddles of water and what seemed to be blood in the area as well.

**-Torn-Up Shreds of Paper**

Stuffed in the bottom of a trash can in the laundry room were several torn-up scraps of paper. It seems like that they once had something written down on them, but the pieces were all torn up too finely to be properly deciphered.

**-Shiya's Account**

At **6:15 PM**, Shiya went to the kitchen to get some dinner. Fumio passed by, holding a crumpled up note in his hands. Later, at **6:50 PM,** on her way from the dorm rooms, Shiya managed to pass by Achiko, who was missing her hat for some reason and had wet hair. She was in a rush, so she didn't get the chance to talk with her.

**-Hachiro's Account**

About two hours before the murder, Hachiro saw both Shuei and Yoshino holding a small conversation. Soon after, Shuei handed Yoshino two letters, before the Ultimate Racer walked off to the dorm rooms.

**-Kira's Autopsy**

There were no external wounds found on the body. Slight bruising could be found on both the chest and back regions. Cause of death was a quick and sudden twist of the neck, meaning that in all likelihood, death was instantaneous. Despite this, however, there were some patches of blood on Fumio's clothing, as well as blood on the pointer finger of his left hand which was used to write Max's name.

**-Gravel Chips(?)**

Scattered around the general area where the corpse was were several bloodstained rock pieces of varying size. There were also some smaller pebbles made of similar material found near Fumio's body. What exactly they're from is unknown.

**-Bloody Message**

Written in blood next to Fumio's body was a singular name in Japanese: "Max".

**-Fumio's Hand**

Fumio kept a list of everyone's names written down on his left hand in ink. There are smears of blood near the palm area, focused on one name in particular: Max's.

**-Max's Monopad**

Due to the fact that he hasn't learned how to read kanji yet, unlike everyone else's Monopass's, Max's Monopass lacks any Japanese text. Rather, it's been translated completely into English for convenience, including his name.

* * *

**A/N:** So ends the investigation for Fumio Hojo's death. Now comes the tricky part: piecing all the details together so we can figure out whodunit! Did anyone's theories get debunked after reading through this chapter? Or did your convictions merely get solidified further? Either way, all will be revealed in the oncoming chapters when we enter the true meat and potatoes of this franchise: the Trial Period...


	8. Day of the Despair: Class Trial(Part 1)

**A/N: **Yo! How's it going everybody? Sorry that this chapter was delayed for so long. Didn't mean to spend an entire month between the investigation and the Class Trial, but I got hit with a bit of writers' block this November. I'm glad to say it's been broken down now, though! Glad folks are liking the aesthetic change I gave to this Fangan, it's something I was worried if it'd be a bit too dorky, but it seems like my fears were unfounded this time around! That's always good to hear! Now then, let's address some viewer reviews, shall we?

**MythGirl Writes:** That reminds me, I need to read Deadly Virtues, Heavenly Sins... I paused after finishing the prologue. Note to self, after finishing this chapter, binge that story. Also yeah, despite being a bunch of criminals, I guess our gang of inmates is a bit less dysfunctional than your normal group of students. Granted, it helps that most of them have already gone through trials before already! Thankfully, we also have a natural-born leader in the ranks of this killing game, so everything's at least a _little_ more organized than normal.

**A Random Role Player:** Haha! I'm glad that people are already enjoying the soundtrack that I've set up for this story! It took me a while to pick out everything, but I think I'm content with my choices so far. Trust me, I love Max too. I didn't forget your request for his FTE if he survives this trial, so you may see more of him soon! Also, thanks for catching that little error I made with the kitchen scene. Don't know how I missed that...

**Fusion Anon:** Eyyyy! Nice to see you here, Fusion! I'll be honest, I had no idea that this case was so similar to Ace Attorney's second case until you pointed it out. Whoops. So much for originality. Guess that case must've been subconsciously influencing me when I was writing this! Also, I like your take on who the culprit is. You're the only one to think about the psychology of the potential killers in your theory so far, so that's pretty neat!

**NostalgiaSucker96:** I was actually going less 'NC' and more 'Monty Python' for that bit, honestly. Also, I think you mixed up Kira and Akio in this chapter. Kira's the one that performed the autopsy, given his Thanatology talent. Glad you enjoyed the Investigation Period though! It was a bit of a challenge writing this up to keep a balance between keeping the dialogue entertaining and making sure to keep the hints vague enough to have people keep asking questions.

**TigerTrainerXD:** Welcome, new reader!

All y'all predictions seem pretty interesting so far in terms of whodunit, and I can't wait to see your reactions as more information is presented this chapter!

But before we get into the trial itself, it's time to explain some more format stuff, first off with the **Non-Stop Debate** and **Argument Demolition** mechanics! While I explained the details like the Truth Cards and Hammers, this is more about how it will function in a practical sense. Before each Non-Stop Debate starts, Kasumi will have a portion of her Truth Cards pulled out from her deck to use as counters to any statements. In each Debate, there will be at least one bolded statement that can be selected. Kasumi will then select the statement, before selecting a matching Truth Card to refute or confirm the statement. For example:

* * *

**[NON-STOP DEBATE]**

**Truth Deck:**

**-Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc**

**-Monokuma's Greatest Hits**

**-Man's Nut**

Ryuunosuke: What was that awful noise last night?

Hachiro: That horrible wailing that scars your very soul... reminds me of the days when the government dogs would torture us viciously...

Akio: No doubt about it... That noise...

Akio: **It had to be the victim's death wails!**

Margot: D-death wails?! You mean they lived through... a-all that?

Margot: I-I think I'm g-gonna th-throw up...

_(Such an awful noise... What could have caused such a terrible sound that woke everyone up in the dead of night?)_

**[Statement Select:]**

**-"****It had to be the victim's death wails!"****(YES)**

**[Truth Card Select:]**

**-Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc**

**-Monokuma's Greatest Hits(YES)**

**-Man's Nut**

Kasumi: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

**[BREAK]**

Kasumi: What if that awful noise... was **Monokuma's Greatest Hits? **That's on everyone's Monopass, right? The noise could have been coming from someone's Monopass!

Keiko: Someone actually decided to listen to that awful drivel?

Monokuma: Wow, just shatter a bear's self-confidence, will ya?

* * *

In some Non-Stop Debates, there will be **White Noise** showing up in the form of parenthetical statements in front of or behind every statement made in the argument. These are more filler bits for y'all to laugh at during the trial. Argument Demolition will function basically the same way, except with the [ADVANCE!] mechanic and the fact that debates are one-on-one there.

The second mechanic that will be showing up will be the multiple choice questions. This is a relatively simpler mechanic, and it'll also be popping up in later Free Time Events. Multiple choice questions will go pretty much like this:

* * *

Kasumi: **What is Monokuma's Favorite Food?**

**( People / Honey / Fish )**

**[Answer Select:]**

**-People**

**-Honey**

**-Fish(YES)**

Kasumi: **I'll raise you this!**

**[BREAK]**

Kasumi: Monokuma's favorite food... it has to be fish, right?!

Monokuma: Upupupu! I'm so glad you remembered, Kasumi! We're such good friends, aren't we?

Kasumi: Don't make this weird, Monokuma.

* * *

That's all the mechanics that will appear in this chapter for now! Wow, that went on for a _long_ time, didn't it? Sorry about that, folks! Now, on with the show!

* * *

_(As Ochiyo said, we were the last two to arrive at the Trial Grounds. The courtroom was a massively grand area, with clean, polished white marble floors and red velvet curtains hanging off of large mahogany pillars lined the walls. Bright stadium lights shone down at us, as if this were nothing more than a grand spectacle for some sick audience. A lavish throne sat at the far back of the room, where our 'esteemed' Vice-Warden sat. Curiously, it seemed that he decided to remove his uniform in favor of sitting on the throne completely bare. The major feature of the room, however, was the center. Sixteen podiums, made of the same material as Monokuma's chair, faced each other in a circle.)_

Monokuma: Well, well, well! Looks like the gang's all here! Minus one cadaver, that is! But don't worry, our lost Barista Boy is with us in spirit... and on that handily marked standee!

_(It was true. Sitting at one of the podiums was a sign bearing Fumio's face on it. However, it was grayed-out, covered with some blood-colored steam lines that were haphazardly doodled on there, most likely by our 'esteemed' Vice-Warden himself.)_

Monokuma: I think I perfectly captured his likeness, don't you? At least, I did the best I could! He died so fast, I don't think he even _had_ any likeness to capture! Puhahahahahaha!

Margot: H-how horrid... He hasn't even been dead a day, and you're treating him like... like a bug that was swatted!

Monokuma: Sorry, Tamara Hilfiger, but if you wanted any empathy here, you shoulda thought about that before getting arrested! Besides, it wouldn't have been fair to poor, sweet Fumio if we left him out of the fun just because he's _dead_ would it?

Hachiro: Bastard... have you no respect for the recently departed?!

Monokuma: Hmmm... lemme think about that... Nope! Not one bit! Now move it to your designated podiums, inmates! I ain't got all day!

_(Not wanting to draw the psychotic bear's ire, we all walked over towards our designated podiums. To my right was Aiya, the normally chatty girl dead quiet as she looked around nervously. To my left was Ryuunosuke, the samurai's face blank as a slate, the only thing betraying his emotions being a single bead of sweat that dripped down the side of his face.)_

**[TRIAL: ALL RISE]**

Monokuma: Before we begin, allow me to explain the basics of the Class Trial! During the Class Trial, all of you are going to debate over who you think is the true culprit of this crime, the Blackened. When you come to an agreement _or_ if I get bored after seeing you get nowhere, all of you are going to vote for the Blackened. If you guess correctly, then the Blackened gets dragged off to their despairfully wonderful execution! If you guess wrong? Then the rest of the students get axed, and the Blackened officially gets discharged of Hope's Bastion Rehabilitation Facility! No strings attached!

Max: I have an inquiry, if I may be allowed.

Monokuma: Speak up, Yankee. Just don't try to trip over your own tongue as always! Upupupupu!

_(Max visibly flinched at the remark, but carried on.)_

Max: How can we unequivocally be confident that _you_ have not been the one who has dispatched of Fumio?

Monokuma: That? Ugh, didn't you read your rulebook? I even bothered to translate the whole thing in English for you!

Max: M-my apologies... I-I do not recall looking upon anything relatable to this situation...

Monokuma: Idiot, idiot, idiot! No wonder drummers are always considered the dumb ones in bands! But fine. I'll repeat this once, and only once. If you'll check your Monopods, you'll find in Monokuma's Rulebook, it's right there in black, white, and red! **Rule** **#10: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.** In other words, my paws are squeaky-clean, inmates! One of your naughty children was the one to kill the coffee dork, _got it_?!

Aiya: So it's true... one of us really did decide to kill someone, didn't they?

Keiko: It would seem so. It appears that the desperation overwhelmed one of us in the end. But who?

_(Once more, unease came across all our faces as we began eyeing each other suspiciously. Who indeed?)_

Monokuma: Upupupu! I see the dread and despair is setting in quite nicely! I think this is as good a time as any! Court is now in session, folks! It's game time!

_(Pulling out a gavel from god-knows-where, Monokuma raised the hammer high, before slamming it down on the the stand before him.)_

_**BANG!**_

Yuuto: Damn, that's loud... So I take it that means 'go', huh? So where the hell do we even start to solve a murder? God knows I don't got any fucking idea.

Shiya: 'Where do we start?' You're kidding, right? I figured that was obvious.

Ryuunosuke: Obvious, hm? And what groundbreaking analysis has a slothful fool like you given us? Last I checked, you spent most of the time smoking that damned pipe of yours rather than actually helping anyone.

Shiya: Hmm hmm hmm~ Isn't it obvious? I'm of course talking about the dying message left by our poor deceased friend.

Aiya: Oh, yeah, right...! Fumio left us a dying message telling everyone his killer! This trial stuff's easier than I thought, huh?

Max: B-but that sanguine telegram was very clearly a falsehood!

Achiko: Yeah, right! Of course you would say that!

Max: For it is the truth!

Shiya: By all means. *puff* Prove me wrong. I know you can't.

Ochiyo: Yeah, I figured we'd open off with this part... Alright, troops, er, gang. Let's figure out this mystery first.

_(Shiya and the others seem pretty dead-set on the killer being Max... but there's definitely a glaring hole in that idea. Time to find it and break through!)_

**[NON-STOP DEBATE]**

**Truth Deck:**

**-Kira's Autopsy**

**-Bloody Message**

**-Gravel Chips(?)**

Shiya: The case against Max is simple. **In the minutes before he died, Fumio wrote his killer's name in his own blood.**

Shiya: The name written down was 'Max'.

Achiko: So Max has gotta be the killer then!

Yoshino: Hmm... so you're saying we should start the vote now, based on something as simple as that?

Max: O-of course not!

Shiya: Sorry, but the evidence is clear for this case, my little drummer. Now let's end this so I can get a proper dinner, hm?

_(Yeah, something's definitely not adding up about that message written in blood. Now I gotta figure out _what_.)_

**[Statement Select:]**

**-"In the minutes before he died, Fumio wrote his killer's name in his own blood."(YES)**

**[Truth Card Select:]**

**-Kira's Autopsy(YES)**

**-Bloody Message**

**-Gravel Chips(?)**

Kasumi: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

**[BREAK]**

Kasumi: Sorry, Shiya, but your dinner's gonna have to wait. It's outright impossible for that message to have been written by Fumio.

Shiya: Hmm. you have a pretty face, but maybe quit trying to be an amateur detective, sweetie. *puff* The message clearly was written out by Fumio's side in his own blood. Max. It seems fairly obvious that the victim was able to write down the message before he was fully dead, isn't it?

Kasumi: No, it isn't, 'sweetie'. Kira did his own investigation of the body while everyone else was searching for clues. Care to tell us what your findings said, Mister Watanabe?

Kira: Gladly. Simply put, due to the torsion of his neck and the angle his head was found at discovery, Fumio's neck was snapped at the exact moment he was hit with such a sudden blow, **killing him**** instantly.** In other words, he couldn't have written the message, because he would have been dead before he could even have dipped his finger in any blood.

Margot: Wait... so you're saying that Max was framed?

Max: I have been trying to proclaim that since this farce of a tribunal had begun!

Akio: At least we cleared up that mess as early as we could.

Hachiro: But if the message wasn't written by the victim... then who wrote it?

Yoshino: **Hey, get your foot off the gas pedal.**

**[DEMOLITION IMMINENT]**

**Truth Hammers:**

**-Monokuma File #1**

**-Fumio's Hand**

**-Kira's Autopsy**

**-Bloody Message**

**-Max's Monopass**

Kasumi: Huh?

_(Yoshino stood up straight, cracking her back audibly as she stared across the podiums towards me, though that same sleepy look was in her eyes as always. Letting out a bored yawn, she lazily scratched the back of her head, before continuing.) _

Yoshino: Don't you all think that you're skipping past this little detail a bit too fast? There's still a hole or two that needs to be addressed before we move onto something new...

Achiko: Aren't you the Ultimate Racer? I woulda thought going fast would be, like, your whole thing.

Yoshino: *yawn* What can I say? I like to take things slow from time to time... Anyways, sure, we proved that Mister Barista couldn't have written the message himself, but that does not clear Mister Drummer of this crime, does it?

Max: Are you daft, woman?! Naturally, it does! What use have I of accusing myself of homicide?!

_(The Ultimate Racer gave Max a tired grin at that, before cracking her knuckles loudly.)_

Yoshino: The fact of the matter is, while we know that Mister Barista didn't write down the killer's name, Mister Drummer himself could _still_ have been the killer. After taking out his victim, he could have simply written his own name in the blood. When we realized that Mister Barista didn't write it himself, Mister Drummer could lay low during the trial, with most of the suspicion off of him. It's a simple a trick as that.

Yuuto: Oh please, do you really think that dumbass could think up a plan that clever?

Max: Hey! I am currently positioned in this very room!

Yuuto: Yeah? Who said I gave a shit?!

Yoshino: Appearances can be deceiving, Mister Bed Tester. I would have thought that _you_ of all people would keep that in mind, no?

Yuuto: Ngah!

Yoshino: So, Miss Card Shark... do you have any possible counterarguments to present to me?

_(Yoshino's got a point, actually... it would be a smart move to set yourself up in order to thwart suspicion later... but Yuuto's right. I don't think Max is the type to think up a plan that complex. So how am I going to point that out?)_

**[BREAK THROUGH YOUR OPPONENT'S LOGIC]**

**[BEGIN]**

Yoshino: While we've cleared the possibility of Mister Barista being unable to write out the message...

Yoshino: That doesn't clear Mister Drummer of guilt.

Yoshino: It would be a simple matter for him to frame himself as the killer from the beginning by writing down his own name in Mister Barista's blood...

Yoshino: Afterwards, he could have slipped away, in an entirely different place upon the time the body was discovered.

Yoshino: At the moment we discovered the ruse...

Yoshino: All suspicions would be diverted from him from that point, and he would get away with murder.

**[ADVANCE!]**

Kasumi: That theory doesn't make any sense, though. We already know that Max is, quite frankly, terrible at Japanese. He even said so himself that he can't even _read_ kanji. So it's impossible for that to have been written by him!

Yoshino: I see... So that's your argument, is it? Fine then.

Yoshino: I'll admit to the point of Mister Drummer's grasp on Japanese being tenuous at best...

Yoshino: But what about **his Monopass**?

Yoshino: Our Monopasses are all programmed to show our names upon activation.

Yoshino: It would be a simple matter for Mister Drummer to turn on his Monopass, and then see his name.

Yoshino: Then, he could write it down in Mister Barista's blood.

_(No, that can't be right... Max couldn't have seen what his name looks like on his Monopass, I know that. But how can I prove that to everybody else?)_

**[Statement Select:]**

**-"his Monopass"(YES)**

**[Truth Hammer Select:]**

**-Monokuma File #1**

**-Fumio's Hand**

**-Kira's Autopsy**

**-Bloody Message**

**-Max's Monopass(YES)**

Kasumi: **I'LL SHATTER YOUR ARGUMENT TO PIECES!**

**[BREAK!]**

Kasumi: Sorry, Yoshino, but that argument simply isn't possible either.

Yoshino: Oh really? Then tell us, Miss Card Shark. I wanna see what you have to say to rebut my arguments.

Kasumi: Gladly. Remember what Monokuma said at the beginning of the trial?

* * *

_Max: How can we unequivocally be confident that you have not been the one who has dispatched of Fumio?_

_Monokuma: That? Ugh, didn't you read your rulebook? **I even bothered to translate the whole thing in English for you**!_

* * *

Kasumi: Monokuma said it himself: **he** **translated Max's Monopad into English** beforehand. Max can't read Japanese at all, so Monokuma gave him a Monopass written entirely in his own language! **Including his name!**

Monokuma: Upupupupu! That's right! Ain't I such a nice Vice-Warden?

Aiya: So if that's true, then that means...

Hachiro: Max couldn't possibly have known what his name looks like in the proper kanji!

Ryuunosuke: Well, insect? Care to prove your innocence right now?

Max: But of course, my good man!

_(The Ultimate Drummer pulled out his Monopad, holding it up for all of us to see. Turning it on, symbols that I didn't recognize flickered onto the screen.)_

Max: Behold, my nomenclature presented in obsidian and marble!

Achiko: Uh... you mean, 'black and white', right?

Max: Most likely! As Kasumi has informed you, my cognizance of your dialect is quite insufficient!

Achiko: You don't have to sound so proud about that, y'know!

Akio: Either way, I can definitely verify the translation there. That's Max's name, written in English, plain as day.

Yoshino: Well played, Miss Card Shark. I guess I can concede to that. You may proceed with the trial.

_(Thank god I cleared that whole mess up. I turned my gaze back to Yoshino, who was drumming her fingers on the trial podium. The Ultimate Racer just stood there, eyeing me strangely, before a smile slowly made its way onto her face. __Why do I have a feeling that she didn't believe her own theory either? The way I see it, she just threw out that idea for the hell of it. Either way, _that_ question's been solved... now we have to actually figure out who was the actual killer... and I have a feeling that's gonna be a lot harder.)_

Shuei: Interesting... very interesting... how our story has taken quite the interesting turn. So we have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that the percussionist is innocent of any and all accusations laid out against him... so where does the story go from here, then, hm?

Ochiyo: We have no other choice but to keep going with the trial with what little we know.

Shuei: Indeed. Now we have at least one suspect out of the picture, that's for certain... But that still leaves us with fourteen others, does it not?

_(I looked around the room, staring at the rest of the potential suspects among us, everyone else doing the same as we looked around nervously. Fourteen of us, all potential suspects for murder... How the hell are we going to narrow this down at all?!)_

Kira: *ahem* If I may... now that we've gone and proven the innocence of our primary suspect, perhaps we should move away from the subject of who killed Hojo, and onto the topic of _how_ he was killed.

Shiya: How he was killed? Doesn't the Monokuma File tell us how that happened?

Kira: Not quite. While the file does detail what ultimately killed Hojo in this instance, we still need to discuss the **murder weapon**. In my analysis, sadly, nothing of the sort came up.

_(A murder weapon, huh? I think I remember seeing something like that during the investigation.)_

**[NON-STOP DEBATE]**

**Truth Deck:**

**-Missing Bust**

**-Bloodstains near Phone Booth**

**-Broken Railing**

Kira: Both the Monokuma File and my own autopsy ended up with the same results: Fumio Hojo died from a single clean snap of his neck.

Hachiro: Ah, a neck snap! I'm familiar with that maneuver!

Hachiro: So the killer simply **grabbed Fumio by his head and twisted**, killing him in one clean strike!

Keiko: Is that an admission of guilt, then?

Keiko: You said so yourself that you're quite familiar with the technique needed to do so, after all.

Hachiro: Yeah!

Hachiro: ...wait, NONONONO-!

_(Something in that discussion didn't sound right to me... What _really_ killed Fumio?)_

**[Statement Select:]**

**-"grabbed Fumio by his head and twisted"(YES)**

**[Truth Card Select:]**

**-Missing Bust**

**-Bloodstains near Phone Booth**

**-Broken Railing(YES)**

Kasumi: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

**[BREAK]**

Kasumi: Sorry, Hachiro. That's an interesting theory, but I think you're a bit off on that.

Hachiro: Ye gods! So you're telling me that you also think I killed Fumio?! For shame! And just after you worked so hard to prove Max's innocence!

Kasumi: Wha-NO! I'm talking about the murder weapon! Here, I think I took a photo with my Monopass-WHOA!

_(As I fiddled with my Monopass, suddenly a bright light shone from out of the top of the device, and a hologram of the broken banister appeared in front of me, flickering in the air. Judging by the look of surprise on everyone else's faces, I'm guessing I'm not the only one who wasn't expecting this to happen.)_

Kasumi: What the-?!

Monokuma: Upupupupu! You like it? This is the latest in Class Trial technology, courtesy of yours truly! Now everyone can see just what's been going on in this murder mystery!

_(That's... unexpected. Still, it helps my case, so I'm not complaining. Shaking my head, I pointed towards the pieces of snapped wood on display.)_

Kasumi: Anyways, see this **broken railing**? This was on the second floor of the library. Don't any of you think it's weird that this just so _happens_ to have been broken at the same time and place where Fumio's body was?

Aiya: So, you're suggesting that Max was **pushed off from the second floor**?

Kira: Hmm... interesting theory. That would explain the lack of any open wounds found on the body, alongside the bruising on the chest and back area. A fall from that height, especially if he fell on his head, would likely fit in line with the idea that he died from a breaking of his neck. A sudden stop and twist of his head would most assuredly kill him nearly instantly.

Yuuto: But wait, ain't the railing supposed to _prevent_ people from fallin' off? Could it really have broken that easy?

Ochiyo: Definitely. I tested it out myself when I was investigating with Kasumi. That railing was fragile enough to be snapped over my knee. If someone wanted to, they could definitely have broken it if they pushed Fumio hard enough.

Achiko: So we know the murder 'weapon' in this case was being pushed off the banister... but so what? We still don't have any leads on a possible killer.

Margot: Y-yeah... that _is_ a problem, isn't it?

Hachiro: Hold on a second... I think I understand! I know how we can sort out who the Blackened is for this murder!

Ochiyo: You do? Well, then tell us, Hachiro! Don't leave us waiting in suspense!

Hachiro: The murder took place in the library, correct? So we just have to figure out who could have been near the library at the time of the murder! It's simple! Alright, everyone! Give out your alibis!

Achiko: I was in my room for most of the night, taking photos of the wonderful me! After all, it's best to keep memories of one's own greatness saved to last forever, no?

Shiya: After eating dinner, I decided to go to my room and take a nap. The murder happened while I was asleep.

Ryuunosuke: I was in my room, meditating, if you must know.

_(Everyone apparently was in their room for most of the evening? Are you kidding me? Does no one seriously not have a solid alibi for themselves among this entire group?!)_

Yuuto: Well, I left the library after I handed my shift over to Kasumi-

_(The bed tester stopped mid-sentence, realization coming over his face.)_

Yuuto: ...wait just a fuckmothering minute.

Akio: Huh? What's wrong, Yuuto?

Yuuto: I GET IT NOW! IT HAS TO BE YOU, YOU BITCH!

_(Angrily, he turned around, pointing his finger towards... me. **...wait, me?!** True enough, Yuuto's angered glare was now solely focused on me as he pointed an accusatory finger at me.)_

Kasumi: Wait, why the hell am _I_ now the prime suspect?!

Yuuto: Don't give me that shit, damnit! **_You_ were the one supposed to be guarding the phone booth at the time of the murder!** The evening shift is all yours! That's what we all agreed on when we set up those stupid guard shifts yesterday! Ain't it funny how you haven't said a thing about the murder, even though you were the one who was supposed to be at the second floor for most of the evening?!

Kasumi: Err... ehehehe... I can explain?

Ryuunosuke: Now that you say that, that is quite suspicious, the one guard supposed to be on duty rather convieniently not saying a word despite the murder taking place at the exact time and place she was supposed to be guarding.

_(Now everyone else's eyes were on me, staring in suspicion as I attempted to form a potential counterargument to the accusations that were being thrown at me.)_

Kasumi: Indeed! Verily! I say... ergo!

_(Excellent counterargument, brain.)_

Aiya: Wait a minute... Those aren't rebuttals! Those are just random words!

Kasumi: Ah, um, th-that's, uh...

_(I had a bad feeling that the trial would get to this point eventually... Goddamnit, do I really have to explain my alibi for the murder? I really, really, _really_ don't want to have to do this!)_

**[NON-STOP DEBATE]**

**Truth Deck:**

**-Shiya's Account**

**-Kasumi and Margot's Account**

**-Yoshino and Shuei's Account**

Yuuto: **The murder took place at 6:45 PM.** During that time, it's Kasumi's shift to guard the telephone booth!

Yuuto: She was the only person that should've been at the phone booth.

Ryuunosuke: In other words. She had the perfect opportunity to commit the crime.

Margot: A-actually, **I think she was preoccupied at the time.**

Ryuunosuke: Preoccupied? Hmph, do you have any proof to back that claim?

Ryuunosuke: As it stands, **only Kasumi should have been in the library at the time of the murder.**

**[Statement Select:]**

**-"The murder took place at 6:45 PM."**

**-"I think she was preoccupied at the time."(YES)**

**-"only the rat should have been in the library at the time of the murder."**

**[Truth Card Select:]**

**-Shiya's Account**

**-Kasumi and Margot's Account(YES)**

**-Yoshino and Shuei's Account**

Kasumi: **I'D BET ON THAT!**

**[BREAK]**

Kasumi: Margot's right. I was nowhere near the library at the time of the murder. And she can actually back up my alibi.

Kira: Hm? And what kind of alibi would that be? After all, you seemed quite eager to stand guard at the phone booth when the chance came. Why would you suddenly abandon your post?

Kasumi: ...

Akio: Kasumi?

Kasumi: ...

Yoshino: Well, Miss Card Shark? We're waiting for your alibi.

Kasumi: ...

_(Even though my eyes were squeezed as tightly shut as I could possibly make them, I knew for a fact that my face was burning bright red from embarassment. Oh, God, Buddha, whatever sort of higher power that was at work in this stupid universe, why do you enjoy making me suffer so much all the time?)_

Yuuto: I knew it! She doesn't have an alibi-

Kasumi: **I was taking a shit.**

Achiko: ...huh?

Kasumi: I was taking. A shit.

Max: ...beg pardon?

Kasumi: For god's sake, please don't make me say it a third time! It's humiliating enough to say it once as it is!

Yuuto: Let me get this straight... The reason why you abandoned your post... and why you didn't witness anything about the murder... was because you were taking a fucking dump?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Who the hell would believe a stupid story like that?!

Margot: U-um... Actually, she's telling the truth here.

Yuuto: ...what.

Margot: I-I actually ran into Kasumi at the girl's bathroom when she was doing... um... that.

* * *

_Margot: Umm... why were you in such a rush, anyways?_

_Kasumi: Sorrystomach'skillingme,Igottago,youmightnotwannabeinhereforafewminutes!_

* * *

Margot: Sh-she seemed to be suffering from a pretty bad stomachache when we met. Kasumi practically b-bulldozed past me when she entered the bathroom. Judging from how badly she was moaning, it seemed like it would have put her out of commission for a long time...

Shiya: "Moaning", huh? My, my~

Kasumi: If you finish that sentence, _you're_ gonna end up as the next victim, Shiya.

Shiya: ...you're no fun.

Ryuunosuke: Well fine then. Though how long was the rat in the restroom, then? You still haven't established a proper time frame to prove her innocence, you know.

Margot: W-well, if I remember correctly... **I ran into her at 6:30 PM... and she was still there at around 7:00 PM** when I got her the stomach medications.

Keiko: A whole half hour?! Are you kidding me?! Are you seriously trying to get us to believe that she was in the bathroom that whole time?! Stomachache or not, it's highly improbable that someone could have been in the bathroom for that long!

Yoshino: Improbable... but not impossible. After all, there's one clear testimony that will prove Miss Fashion Designer's claims.

Ochiyo: Someone's testimony? I don't remember hearing anyone else besides Margot mention seeing Kasumi at the time of the murder, though...

Shuei: Well, then, Ahiru? Don't keep us all in suspense. Give us the evidence that will absolve you of your own guilt. _Don't_ disappoint us.

_(Evidence? I don't have any evidence or testimony like that, do I? What are they talking about? What could be used to prove that I was in the bathroom for so long?)_

**( Missing Laxatives / Messy Pantry / Gravel Chips(?) )**

**[Truth Card Select:]**

**-Missing Laxatives(YES)**

**-Messy Pantry**

**-Gravel Chips(?)**

Kasumi: **I'll raise you this!**

**[BREAK]**

Kasumi: I think I know what they're talking about... You guys are suggesting that the **missing laxatives** from the pantry are the reason why I was stuck in the bathroom for so long, aren't you?

Aiya: Laxatives? Oh yeah... Fumio was laughing about that a while back this morning, wasn't he?

* * *

_Fumio: Y'see... What was missing... *snrk* **was a couple of bottles of laxatives.**_

* * *

Keiko: Fumio asked just about everyone when he had the chance about those missing laxatives. From what I recall, no one was willing to admit to taking them. Probably because of how hard he was laughing when he asked everyone.

Ryuunosuke: Hmph. Obviously. Not many people would be so keen on admitting that they took something so vulgar as laxatives out loud. Much less to a loudmouth such as the barista.

Akio: If someone somehow snuck in laxatives in Kasumi's meal at some point during the day... then they could totally have been able to sneak into the library without her as a witness!

Hachiro: Wait... but if what you're saying is true, then the killer had to have prepared the laxatives before Kasumi took her night shift... Are you suggesting that someone had been planning to kill this whole time, and we didn't even know about it?!

Ochiyo: Yeah, that seems to be the only option that makes any sense, but... then when could anyone have spiked Kasumi's food? I'm no medical expert, but aren't laxatives supposed to take several days to kick in? But Fumio told everyone that they went missing just this morning. How could Kasumi be feeling the effects now?

Monokuma: Upupupupu! I can answer that!

_(Everyone turned to look up at Monokuma in surprise. I almost forgot he was there, given how unusually quiet he was being for the most part. It's a shame he had to ruin it for everyone by raising his stupid squeaky voice again. Reaching behind his back, the bear pulled out a small bottle. Upon the bottle's label was a single name: **'Monomono Movement: for all your despairful day-to-day dumps!'** I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at the slogan. Charming. Just like him.)_

Monokuma: Y'see, normal laxatives just work sooooooo slooooooow these days! I'm a bear who's time is precious, so spending it waiting for something like a laxative to kick in was just too boring! I wasn't content with the usual namby-pamby wimp's laxatives that other brands make, so I decided to whip up my own concoction for use in the prison! This little baby mixes up all the best parts of the leading value brand into one super typhoon of an ultra-laxative that works mega fast! Faster than any other laxative out there!

Kasumi: Urp... Can you please stop saying 'laxative' over and over? Ugh... Oh god... I think I feel my stomach pain coming back...

Monokuma: Upupupu! I can see that they worked just as I intended, huh? Aaaaanyways, as I was saying, to answer the War Machine over there, due to my genius work in developing Monomono Movement, where normal laxatives would take hours, or even days to kick in, my patented Monomono Movement works in... dun dun dun! **Just fifteen minutes!**

Aiya: F-fifteen minutes?! But that's _way_ too short a timeframe to be healthy for a normal human body!

Monokuma: Hey, listen! I never said it was anything like 'healthy' or 'safe for human consumption'! All I said was that it works fast! Oh yeah, on a side note, Kasumi, if you ever get out of this place, you _might_ want to go see a doctor about those laxatives... Upupupupu!

_(Great... now on top of everything else, I have to worry about my stomach being irreparably damaged thanks to the bastard who snuck that stuff into my food.)_

**"Missing Laxatives" Truth Card was updated.**

Kira: Regardless of Kasumi's imminent health concerns, that gives us a reasonable enough timeframe for the time when Kasumi had to have ingested the laxatives. It had to have been **within fifteen minutes of 6:30 PM.**

Shiya: So who could have had the chance to mess with our sweet little Card Shark's dinner without her noticing? *puff* I don't think any of us could possibly have gotten anything into her food without her or Fumio knowing about it, right?

Shuei: **The plot thickens...**

**[DEMOLITION IMMINENT]**

**Truth Hammers:**

**-Achiko's Headache**

**-Kasumi and Margot's Account**

**-Yoshino and Shuei's Account**

**-Shiya's Account**

**-Hachiro's Account**

_(Shuei casually adjusted his glasses, before tenting his fingers together in thought.)_

Shuei: I see... this little issue is easy enough for me to unravel. I'm almost disappointed in its simplicity.

Keiko: If it's so simple for you to solve, then please, stop with your meaningless jibbering and get on with it!

Max: Yes! Get on with it!

Shuei: This little prank could only have been done by one person and one person only. That is, **the one who slipped the drugs into Miss Ahiru's drink was none other than the victim himself, Fumio Hojo.**

Akio: Wha... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Aiya: But, but, butbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbut! That's impossible, isn't it? **Fumio's the victim, not the killer!** There's no way he would have poisoned Kasumi!

Margot: Y-yeah! He seemed to be perfectly well-adjusted to living in the prison, didn't he? Always l-laughing and joking...

Shuei: Perhaps Mister Hojo decided to break the mold of his set character archetype. Perhaps he was simply waiting for the perfect opportunity to commit a murder, and it merely backfired on him.

Ochiyo: That can't be right. That argument just doesn't make any sense, Shuei. Fumio... Fumio wasn't that kind of guy who would do something like that!

Shuei: How a boringly cliche line, Miss Kaiga... I expected better from you. But to answer a cliche with a cliche... Can you say you ever truly knew what he was thinking at all times? After all, we all know that he had the biggest motive to escape this place.

_Fumio: Calm down?! What the hell do you mean calm down?! My sister's being held hostage by this damn bear! She could be sick! Injured! God knows what else!_

Shuei: The classic tale of a brother who is willing to fight any battle or commit any sin so long as his siblings are safe and happy. He may have been calm and happy on the outside, but as we know, people can simply hide their true nature under a mask. A reality that our friend Miss Ahiru is no doubt familiar with.

(Reality? Is that the kind of place we're in now? Am I in another world where everyone is so willing to sell others up the river for their own sakes? I tightened my grip on my podium. But... I was so close to making friends, wasn't I?)

_Ochiyo: Like I said, I want to care about you. Kasumi. No matter what happened before with you or your family, you are going to be loved here. That's a promise._

_(That's right... This place... it's a place where I can trust people. Where people will love me. Fumio... he was my friend. If nothing else, that was the truth.)_

Kasumi: No... No, I reject that reality, Shuei! Fumio can't have been the one to have done this to me, and I'm going to prove it here and now!

Shuei: Oh? Is that a challenge, then? Very well then, I'll accept your offer of combat. Come now, Miss Ahiru. You dueled my dear Yoshino in combat. Will you do me the courtesy of giving me a battle of your own? I can't wait to see just what kind of story you have to weave for me...

**[BREAK THROUGH YOUR OPPONENT'S LOGIC]**

**[BEGIN]**

Shuei: Look back through the process that had to be taken in order to have fed you those laxatives.

Shuei: First, they had to take the laxatives from the pantry, which would have been monitored by Fumio.

Shuei: Then, they had to have somehow slipped the laxatives into your meal, something Fumio could have done easily during cooking.

Shuei: Thirdly, they would have had to get you to eat said meal, and we all observed you ravenously consuming Fumio's food before.

Shuei: In every instance, Fumio is the one key person who could have done all three steps!

Shuei: Therefore, the one who poisoned you was none other than Fumio Hojo!

**[ADVANCE!]**

Kasumi: Anyone could have taken the laxatives from the pantry. Fumio simply took stock of everything! There was no lock on the door where we kept the medications! I helped Fumio with sorting the medication, so I can prove it myself!

Shuei: Hmph. So you've proven that the first step could have been done by another...

Shuei: But what about steps two and three?

Shuei: Fumio is the only one who could have slipped the laxatives in your meal.

Shuei: **For no one else could have even touched your food.**

Shuei: And no one else was seen using the kitchen all day besides Fumio Hojo.

Shuei: Now do you understand?

**[Statement Select:]**

**-"****For no one else could have even touched your food.****"****(YES)**

**[Truth Hammer Select:]**

**-Achiko's Headache**

**-Kasumi and Margot's Account**

**-Yoshino and Shuei's Account(YES)**

**-Shiya's Account**

**-Hachiro's Account**

Kasumi: **I'LL SHATTER YOUR ARGUMENT TO PIECES!**

**[BREAK!]**

Kasumi: No, Shuei. You're wrong. There _was_ another person besides Fumio could have slipped the laxatives into my food somehow. And I think you and I both know who could have done it.

Shuei: What? But that's impossible. As I stated already, no one else had mentioned having access to the kitchen at any time before the murder, did they? How could they have possibly managed to taint your meal if they didn't have access to the kitchen today, Miss Ahiru?

Kasumi: No, they didn't. But that doesn't matter. Because the one who poisoned my food didn't _need_ to have access to the kitchen in order to mess with my food.

* * *

_Yoshino: Hungry, are we, Miss Card Shark?_

_Kasumi: Yeah... I was planning on meeting up with Fumio before my shift started. I wanted to get something to eat before I took watch, but I guess that's a bust._

_Yoshino: Is that so? Well, I guess you're going to be happy now then. Because this is for you!_

_Yoshino: Mister Barista told me that he was worried when you didn't show up earlier, so he asked me to deliver this package for you._

* * *

Kasumi: I didn't really give it much thought at the time, given that I was so hungry... **But Yoshino was the one to deliver my dinner tonight.**

_(At the mention of her name, the Ultimate Racer perked up, the sleepiness fading slowly from her eyes yet again as she turned to me in surprise.)_

Yoshino: ...excuse me? What do _I_ have to do with this murder?

Kasumi: Unfortunately, I don't know what you have to do with Fumio's death... but whatever the why you did it, the fact is that you're the only one who fits the _how_ of this murder. Since Fumio asked you to deliver the food to me, you had the perfect opportunity to mess with my food. After all, there was no way I would have been able to notice the tampering if the food masked the taste of the laxatives.

Shuei: You... how dare you accuse my dear Yoshino of doing something so vile! On what possible grounds do you have to make your claim?!

Kasumi: I laid it all out for you, Shuei. Try to argue as much as you want. This is the answer I'm standing by for this trial.

Ochiyo: Kasumi... this is a _very_ serious accusation you're making right now, you know that? If you're right, then Yoshino is now our prime suspect for Fumio's murder. Are you positive that Yoshino's the one that dumped laxatives in your food?

Kasumi: I have no doubt in my mind. Yoshino Rei is the one who tampered with my food, and by extension, Yoshino Rei is the one who killed Fumio Hojo.

_(At once, the courtroom erupted into intense whispering as everyone began talking over each other at once at my words. I guess it makes sense. After all, I basically accused Yoshino of murder. If that wouldn't turn some heads, I don't think anything would.)_

Shuei: You... you... Bastard! I'm going to-

Yoshino: **Enough, Shuei.**

Kasumi: !

_(The Ultimate Racer lost any and all signs of sleepiness in her expression as she stood up straight. The tired grin she normally had on her face was replaced with a tight-lipped frown. Her eyes were narrowed coldly as she slammed a hand onto her trial podium, staring directly into my own with a bone-chilling calm.)_

Yoshino: I thank you for standing up for me, Shuei. As always, your words are comforting to me, no matter the situation. But your defense isn't needed anymore.

Yuuto: What the hell?! So what, are you admitting to being the fucking killer?!

Yoshino: Hardly, Mister Bed Tester. I'm just saying that I can defend myself well enough on my own. After all, I am the one who Miss Card Shark is levying her accusations towards, no? Then it only makes sense if I am the one to defend myself against said accusations.

Kasumi: Defend yourself? How? I already said-

Yoshino: Your words mean little, Miss Card Shark. You've presented a theory. Nothing more. I was listening intently throughout your verbal duel with Shuei, and while the way you spoke was quite convincing to everyone, you neglected to present one important factor... **Evidence.**

Ochiyo: Evidence?

Yoshino: All you've done is prove I could have tampered with your food, Miss Card Shark. Yet, you have no evidence of my ties with the murder. After all, you never truly gave a solid defense of Mister Barista. All you did was defend him by virtue of his character. No evidence that he _couldn't_ have been a murderer who simply had the misfortune to end up a victim. No evidence that I was the one who killed Mister Barista. In other words, your bluster up to this point has been empty words.

Kasumi: No, that's wrong! It has to be you who did it, Yoshino! We have no other options!

Yoshino: Do we, Miss Card Shark? Or are you simply too in denial to see what's in front of your face? I suppose it is understandable. After all, you _did_ seem quite close to Mister Barista before he died.

Kasumi: I... I...

_(At Yoshino's words, everyone else turned back towards me, waiting expectantly for me to provide a retort of any form against her logic. I began wracking my brain for any answers to Yoshino's challenge, but the oppressive aura that hung around the room was suffocating, and no matter what I did, I couldn't pick out any answer to Yoshino's words.)_

Yoshino: At a loss for words, aren't you? It would appear that I've hit the nail on the head. So, unless you can step forth with any proof to tie me to this murder, let's move on from this little detour of ours, shall we?

Ochiyo: **You're stepping out of line, soldier!**

Yoshino: Hm?

Ochiyo: You seem awfully insistent on beating down this argument as hard as possible, Yoshino. Why don't you let us hear Kasumi out?

Yoshino: I believe I already explained why it's impossible, Miss _Former_ Drill Sergeant. I see no point in wasting time is all.

Ochiyo: If it's impossible, then why won't you let Kasumi make her case instead of shutting her down? Why are you so afraid of her exploring this case?

Yoshino: Afraid...?

_(The Ultimate Racer's lips pulled back to reveal a menacing snarl, her arm grasping her shoulder tightly as she bared her teeth angrily at Ochiyo.)_

Yoshino: I fear nothing, Miss Drill Sergeant. I've faced down death at every turn in my career. You would be wise to remember that, lest I teach you that myself.

_(Despite Yoshino's venomous words, the former drill sergeant didn't flinch even for a moment at the sight, keeping a stern face as she continued on with her offense.)_

Ochiyo: Then prove your innocence, Yoshino, and we'll back off. You don't get to dodge the questions. You either man up and let this interrogation happen, or stand by and admit your own guilt. Is that understood?

Yoshino: Kh!

Ochiyo: I said... **Is that understood, Yoshino.**

Yoshino: ...fine then. It changes nothing.

_(It appeared even with the sudden shift in her personality, not even Yoshino was willing to challenge Ochiyo's words. Ochiyo turned, giving her determined gaze towards me now.)_

Ochiyo: Kasumi.

Kasumi: Wh-huh?

Ochiyo: I'm going to ask you this again, and I want you to stand up straight and mean it this time.

_(What I saw before with Ryuunosuke... it was nothing compared to what Ochiyo was like now. Every sentence, every movement of her body, all of it had me hanging off of every word she spoke, waiting for her orders. Was this what it meant to be the Ultimate Drill Sergeant?)_

Ochiyo: I'm trusting you to help close this case for good. I want you, no, I need you to be willing to step up to the plate. I know that you're made of sterner stuff than this, Kasumi. If you think you're right, then stand by your convictions instead of letting people like Yoshino push you around. So I ask of you. Do you genuinely believe in what you're saying, or don't you?

**I Believe(YES)**

**I'm Unsure**

Kasumi: ...yes. I know I'm right.

Ochiyo: Louder, Kasumi!

Kasumi: Yes, I believe, ma'am!

Ochiyo: Good. Now prove it for the rest of us!

_(Ochiyo's right. I let my guard down, and Yoshino got into my head... I'm better than this, I know it. Fine. Time to remove the kid gloves and start playing for real. Bring it on, Yoshino. I'm not going to chicken out again. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to reveal the truth of this case!)_

**[NON-STOP DEBATE]**

**Truth Deck:**

**-Missing Bust**

**-Shiya's Account**

**-Hachiro's Account**

**-Kira's Autopsy**

Yoshino: **(It's true...)**I see no point in keeping this argument going. I have nothing to hide in this case.**(Nothing seems out of the ordinary for her...)**

Ochiyo: It's one thing to say it, Yoshino. You haven't proved your innocence at all yet.** (Yeah! Guilty until proven innocent!)**

Yoshino: **(Is it not supposed to be innocent until proven guilty?) **What is there to prove? **(Wrong country, Max.)** As it stands, Miss Card Shark has no evidence tying me to this murder.

Yoshino: **No witnesses, no disproving of my alibi, no items to prove I had anything to do with this. (That doesn't sound right, but I don't know enough about court proceedings to argue it.)**

Kira: And what about the fact that you had the perfect opportunity to slip the laxatives into her drink. **(That's disgusting.)**

Yoshino: Purely circumstantial, Mister Thanatologist. **(Yeah, Kasumi's just a liar!)** As Shuei already told everyone before, **the one to poison Miss Card Shark could easily been the victim, Mister Barista. (If he was the killer, he really fucking sucked...)**

Yoshino: **(That was fun!)** Now then, shall we move on? **(Who's up for Chinese food?)**

**[Statement Select:]**

**-"No witnesses, no disproving of my alibi, no items to prove I had anything to do with this."(YES)**

**-"the one to poison Miss Card Shark could easily been the victim, Mister Barista."**

**[Truth Card Select:]**

**-Missing Bust**

**-Shiya's Account**

**-Hachiro's Account(YES)**

**-Kira's Autopsy**

Kasumi: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

**[BREAK]**

Kasumi: There... there's the opening I needed.

Yoshino: Opening?

Kasumi: There was a piece of evidence that I was willing to dismiss when I first got it, but now I see that it perfectly explains the connection you have to this murder. And **Hachiro** can explain exactly why it's so important to this trial.

Hachiro: Me...? Ah! You mean-

* * *

_Kasumi: Anyways, did Hachiro have any good information to give?_

_Ochiyo: Uh... kinda? According to Hachiro, while he doesn't have an alibi for the time of the murders, he insisted he had information that would be crucial for the murder. He actually saw Shuei and Yoshino in the dining hall earlier, doing** 'something infernal and suspicious'**, according to him._

* * *

Kasumi: I asked Ochiyo about this earlier, after I interviewed Shiya for her testimony. According to her, you claim to have information that would be important in order to solve this murder. I believe the words she used were 'crucial'. Well, Hachiro? Time to put your money where your mouth is. Give us all the details.

Hachiro: Ahahaha! Very well! If it will help us to live another day, then far be it from me to hold back my words! Allow me to explain in full the horrors I have witnessed!

* * *

_(The time was _**12:30 PM**_. I had just finished making a sandwich, peanut butter and jelly, if you must know. It was honestly surprising how much variety Monokuma had provided us with. The smorgasbord of meals we had available was admittedly impressive. If he wasn't such a sinister oppressor, or if he hadn't likely taken the food from people that truly needed it, I-)_

* * *

Kasumi: Focus on the testimony, Hachiro.

Hachiro: Ah, right. My apologies. It appears I got sidetracked. *ahem* As I was saying!

* * *

_(After finishing my meal, I put away the rest of my utensils, and noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was Shuei and Yoshino, gossiping amongst each other. At first I thought nothing of it. After all, the two are together and they are in love. What does it matter to me if they decide to express their romance publicly. However, I noticed something strange when I looked towards them. **Moritaka was writing in that journal of his, and Rei seemed to be orating to him what he should be writing.** After a few minutes, Shuei tore off two pages from the journal, before handing them off to Yoshino. In exchange, she planted a kiss on the cheek of her boyfriend, before walking off. Curious about the strange gesture., I approached Shuei.)_

_Hachiro: Shuei! How are you doing this afternoon, my good man?_

_Shuei: Ah, the incendiary revolutionary. It's always a pleasure to see you. To what do I owe this pleasure?_

_Hachiro: Well, I saw you two lovebirds talking it out amongst each other earlier, and I couldn't help but be curious. What is it exactly that you were working on earlier with your dear Yoshino? It appears that she quite liked whatever you wrote down._

_Shuei: Ah, that? Well, it just so happens that those were some love poems between my beloved and I. I __may be the Ultimate Mangaka, but he has talents in other forms of writing._

_Hachiro: I don't doubt it, my good man. If it's possible, could I see this poetry? You know, I'm somewhat of a poet myself. It'd be interesting to see a fellow scholar's writing. Perhap we could swap tips, even? I could even give you some tips in order to help... ignite the fires of passion in her heart._

_(Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shuei begin to push back his notebook ever so slightly. An act that was definitely more than a tad bit suspicious.)_

_Shuei: Apologies, but these letters are for my beloved Yoshino and Yoshino only, Hachiro. I'd prefer if no one else dares to read or hear these poems but her._

_Hachiro: Ah! My mistake! I apologize for my rudeness. If that's all, then I might as well take my leave!_

_(I walked out of the dining hall, but not before sneaking one final glance at the man, who had returned to his writing.)_

* * *

Hachiro: And that's my testimony.

**"Hachiro's Account" Truth Card has been updated.**

Aiya: That's it...? Just a little bit of love letters between the two?

Akio: I'm sorry, Hachiro, Kasumi. But that just doesn't seem like it ties into anything regarding Fumio's murder.

Max: And I found no 'horrors' within that testimonial!

Yuuto: So, what, was that whole thing just one big fuckin' detour that we didn't need?!

Hachiro: Nonsense! This was clearly a suspicious and furtive act that needed to be addressed! I mean, for one thing, who writes a love poem for their girlfriend, with said girlfriend telling you what to write down in said love poem! There's no romance of any sort if you write like that!

Shuei: Who are you to dictate what is and isn't romance, you uneducated plebeian? Perhaps the liar here is you, for pretending to be a poet!

Hachiro: Wha-HOW DARE YOU, MY GOOD MAN?! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY POETRY HAS STIRRED THE HEARTS OF MANY IN JAPAN TO JOIN MY CAUSE!

Ochiyo: More importantly, that doesn't seem like it's enough evidence to cast suspicion on Yoshino, Kasumi.

Kasumi: No, there's something important that this testimony reveals for us! One big thing that ties everything together!

Yoshino: Please, Miss Card Shark. Stop embarrassing yourself. You're clearly grasping at straws to find any real evidence of my guilt.

Kasumi: You're right about one thing, Yoshino! I've got real evidence, and I've got it right here!

**( Yoshino and Shuei's Account / Shiya's Account / Kira's Autopsy )**

**[Truth Card Select:]**

**-Yoshino and Shuei's Account**

**-Shiya's Account(YES)**

**-Kira's Autopsy**

Kasumi: **I'll raise you this!**

**[BREAK!]**

Kasumi: The major factor that proves this testimony leads to your guilt is someone else's testimony. **Shiya's Testimony**, to be exact.

Shiya: Who, me?

Kasumi: Yep. Good news, Shiya. For once in your life, you're actually going to be useful!

Shiya: Oh, why thank you, sweetie! You're too kind. ...hey!

Kasumi: Call back to the account that you gave me when we talked in the laundry room. What did you remember seeing at **6:15 PM**?

Shiya: **6:15 PM**, hm? At that time... I was walking down the halls because I was hungry. I was hoping that I would get another meal from the lovely Fumio. After all, he seemed to be so dependable with his cooking. At least, that's what I thought. When I was about to turn the corner to enter the dining hall, I saw **the victim, Fumio Hojo**, barging down the halls. I was about to ask when I could expect my dinner, but he just rudely pushed me aside and ran faster down the halls. That was the last time I saw him before he died.

Shuei: What, so the perverted gunslinger was the last one to see the victim before death. What of it? I still don't see how this ties into Yoshino's so-called guilt or Hachiro's own testimony. That is, unless this is a detour about how running in the halls is not welcome in a school environment, Miss Ahiru.

Kasumi: Trust me, I'm getting to that part, Shuei. Just wait. Now, Shiya, tell me, did you see anything out of the ordinary when you saw Fumio running through the halls?

Shiya: Oh? Let me recall... ... Ah. I see. So _that's_ your game, is it, sweetie?

_(I allowed myself a small grin as Shiya made her realization. Jackpot.)_

Shiya: As a matter of fact, I did see something odd within Fumio's hands when we met in the hallway. **He was holding a piece of paper**, crumpled up in his hands as he stormed down the hall. I didn't think much of it at first, but...

Max: A parchment? ...ah! Kasumi, are you perhaps suggesting-?

Kasumi: Yes. A letter that Shuei handed off to Yoshino... and a piece of paper that was seen in the victim's hand before he died? It's easy to connect the dots here. It also explains why Fumio was found in the library, and why I was given food poisoning. It was all so one person could commit murder. Isn't that right... **Yoshino Rei**?

Shuei: You...! That's just a coincidence! You have no way of proving that scrap of paper is the same one that I gave to Yoshino!

Ochiyo: Oh, do we?

Shuei: Hm?!

Ochiyo: I believe all we need to prove if Yoshino is innocent or not is a pen and Shuei's notebook.

Yoshino: Sh-shuei's notebook?

Ochiyo: It's a simple enough test. Find the part in Shuei's notebook where the pages were torn out, and then use a pen to find out what was written on the page beforehand.

Achiko: Wait, what if Shuei already wrote something down on the next page? Wouldn't the notes be all obscured?

Kasumi: If that's the case, then it's a simple task of finding out where Yoshino put those letters of hers. After all, if it's just love poetry, then she'll have no problem taking them out and showing them to the rest of them, right?

Yoshino: That's... you...!

Kasumi: Well then, Yoshino? It's your call. Either comply with the investigation and let us start taking matters into our own hands, or confess your guilt to Fumio's murder. There's thirteen of us, and only one of you. We're going to get our answers either way.

Yoshino: Ngh... gh...

Kasumi: Call or fold, Yoshino? What's it gonna be, Yoshino?

_(Yoshino bent over, grasping at her chest as she grit her teeth angrily, staring me down with barely masked contempt. I couldn't help but smile. Finally, after so much dodging and lying from her, she's finally cornered. No escaping from this one, Yoshino. I raised my fist, before bringing it down hard on the podium.)_

**_SLAM!_**

Kasumi: What's it gonna fucking be?!

Yoshino: You... Kasumi...! KASUMIIIIII!

_(With that final, primal shout, Yoshino slumped over, pressing her head against the trial podium, her body gone completely still. The rest of us stood stock-still, caught off guard by the sudden and terrifying burst of emotion.)_

Ochiyo: ...so it's true. Yoshino was the one behind this murder case, wasn't she?

Aiya: Why...? Why did you do this, Yoshino?! Why would you do this to one of our friends?!

Yuuto: Who gives a fuck 'why' at this point?! Let's just put this bitch out of our misery, damnit! Let's get to voting!

_(Yuuto's right. It doesn't matter at this point. We proved Yoshino's guilt. She was the one who poisoned me. She was the one who killed Fumio. She was the one behind all of this heartbreak and misery. So...)_

...

_(So why don't I feel like things have ended yet?)_

_**CLAP... CLAP... CLAP...**_

Yoshino: Ehahahahahaha...

_(A small chorus of laughter, almost impossible to hear to the naked ear, slowly floated up through the air, coupled by the soft sound of applause. I raised my head to see Yoshino, still hunched over, her body shaking as she slowly clapped. Standing a few podiums over, Shuei was beaming widely, a far cry from the concerned and fearful expression he held a few minutes ago. Just what the hell is going on here?!)_

Kira: What... in god's name?

Margot: Is she... laughing?

Yoshino: Ehahahahahaha... Hehahahahaha!

_(As the laughter grew louder and laughter, Shuei turned to me, giving me an utterly pleased grin that still somehow bored into my soul. Raising his hands, he too began to applaud, his face a look of disturbing calm.)_

Shuei: Congratulations, Kasumi Ahiru. You've passed the test. I knew you had it in you.

Yoshino: **Hehahahahaha! Ehehahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_(Yoshino stood up to her full height, revealing an utterly manic grin on her face. Gone was the perpetual look of boredom and tiredness in her eyes. Instead she held an expression of complete and utter glee, her smile wide and her eyes filled with a terrifying glow of joy. I could feel a hitch in my breath and I instinctively stepped back as Yoshino continued to howl with utterly insane laughter.)_

Yoshino: Well done, well done indeed, Miss Card Shark! I must admit, I had my doubts about you when we first started this little game of ours, but you proved me wrong!

_(They say that the eyes were the window to the soul. That you can tell what a man's thinking if you look straight into his eyes. I followed that same belief in my time as a Card Shark, and I saw what some people truly were in the process. When I looked into Yoshino's eyes, I saw... **nothing**. No regrets. No fear. Nothing. All I saw within her eyes was complete and utter euphoria.)_

_(And somehow I knew...)_

**_(This was only the beginning of the madness that was to come.)_**

**[CLASS TRIAL: SUSPENDED]**

* * *

**A/N:** So ends part one of our trial! We've proven Max and Kasumi as innocent, and now we've cornered a new suspect: Yoshino Rei. The seemingly sleepy Ultimate has now revealed her true nature to the cast, and it is monstrous. But is the Ultimate Racer truly the culprit of this case? Or is there even more hiding underneath this murder?

Starting clockwise, here's the position of our characters within the Trial Room:

Kasumi Ahiru: Ultimate Card Shark(Back to Monokuma)

Ryuunosuke Harada: Ultimate Samurai

Ochiyo Kaiga: Ultimate Drill Sergeant

Fumio Hojo: Ultimate Barista

Akio Saishi: Ultimate Priest

Keiko Tokei: Ultimate Statistical Analyst

Kira Watanabe: Ultimate Thanatologist

Max Grohl: Ultimate Drummer

Yoshino Rei: Ultimate Racer

Hachiro Katsuo: Ultimate Revolutionary

Achiko Samegawa: Ultimate Pinball Wizard

Margot Sanders: Ultimate Fashion Designer

Shuei Moritaka: Ultimate Mangaka

Yuuto Odayaka: Ultimate Bed Tester

Shiya Shikibane: Ultimate Gunslinger

Aiya Aoyama: Ultimate Delivery Girl


End file.
